Day's End
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Time Travel-As the planet dies, its last survivors Cloud and Genesis are sent back to stop the events that led to its destruction. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is the story that I said Memory was a sort of Prequel too. It's a Time Travel fic that revolves around both Cloud and Genesis being sent back in time. This is YAOI so be warned.

* * *

Cloud Strife and Genesis Rhapsodos stood side by side, hand in hand. Cloud leaned his head on Genesis's chest as the man placed his chin on the top of Cloud's head. They had decided to stop fighting. It had been almost a constant battle for the past 5 years. At first, the monsters just seemed slightly stronger, slightly more vicious and slightly more numerous.

Then Aerith had shown herself again. The planet was infected with Jenova's taint. Aerith was in a portion of the Lifestream that had been quarantined off from the rest, but the fact remained, after everything, the planet was dying.

A cough across the room snapped Cloud's thoughts back to the present. Reno lay across from them, dying. He had done well to survive as long as he had, but this was it, there was no other side, not any longer. Aerith had confirmed over a year ago that the Lifestream was collapsing in on itself and was simply destroying souls rather than absorbing them. Zack had been one of the first to go. The 3 in this cave, this final sanctuary, were the last souls left on Gaia, living or dead.

Even Aerith was just a hollow shell anymore, a memory of what she used to be. Her visage had become tainted and it was obvious that she had become infected when she had last appeared. Her face had been twisted almost beyond recognition, eyes red with slit pupils, dress showing signs of decay.

The light left Reno's eyes as they heard the scraping noises, indicating that a pack of monsters was getting closer to their sanctuary. There was nowhere to run, no hope for the human race and they were just tired.

"I love you." Genesis said, looking into Cloud's eyes.

"I love you, too." Cloud said, leaning in, claiming one last kiss from the man's lips. At least they would die together, that was better than many of their former companions had.

As the monsters descended, Cloud could feel himself being consumed as everything turned to black.

* * *

Cloud heard a humming noise in his ears. He was curious, because he was certain that he wasn't supposed to feel anything after the world ended. As he became more aware, he realized someone was still with him. _Genesis__,_ his heart fluttered and he forced his eyes open to confirm. He looked down to see Genesis still unconscious, but holding his hand. How were they still alive?

"You're not alive, at least not physically anymore." A feminine voice said to him. Cloud's head whipped around at the noise, taking it the dark grey expanse around him. When he found the voice, he saw a woman standing with long golden hair and a pure white gown.

"Minerva." Cloud whispered, recognizing Genesis's goddess. She had been absent for some time now.

"I managed to save your souls before the Lifestream disposed of them. I was fearful I was too late. Dealing with time isn't easy, even for a Goddess." Her tone sounded apologetic in nature.

At this moment Genesis started to stir.

"Time?" Cloud asked her.

"I knew humanity and the planet was doomed, so I sought of a way to stop things. The laws governing time are ancient and not easily tampered with. I had intended to get to you before you died, but your consciousness is still intact, and that is all I require." Minerva explained.

"What's going on?" Genesis asked, a bit confused and groggy.

"I am giving you a second chance, my child, all of humanity." Minerva said. "I don't have much time to explain, so I'll be brief. I have found a way to manipulate the flow of time, here at its end, to send you back to when you can stop this all from happening. Kill the scientist, save your friends and contain the calamity."

"Contain her how?" Cloud asked.

"If you send her to a world where there is no life, she can do no harm." Minerva explained. "I can't help you anymore than that. I've really done too much, as it is. The last gift I've managed are tools to help you succeed. I won't know you in the past any better than when we first met, no one will. Remember what is at stake, if you fail, you won't get another chance" Minerva's voice left them as she faded from view.

Cloud felt a tug and in a whirlwind he was separated from Genesis, he screamed the man's name, but it was no uses as everything went from grey to black.

* * *

Genesis sat up, almost hyperventilating. His mind was running a mile a minute as he took in his surroundings. He was in a rather nice, plush bed, a feeling he hadn't known for years. The covers slipped off him as he brought his hand to his face, calming himself. He barely remembered Minerva's words to him and then scattered out of his bed looking for a calendar, his phone, anything that would tell him the date.

He finally found his old PHS in his leather coat and flipped it open. March 17, 0092 flashed across his screen. It was one week before the incident in the VR room that had triggered his Degradation. Cloud was either still in Nibelheim or was a recently arrived Cadet. His heart panged at the thought of the man who had been his constant companion for the last 5 years. If Cloud wasn't here, he would find him the first chance to go retrieve him. He couldn't do this on his own.

As his mind cleared, he heard a knock on his door. "Genesis, I know you're in there." Came a loud clear voice. _Angeal!_ His mind screamed at him. He didn't even know _how_ to act like his old self anymore. Not that he wanted too, the cocky arrogant man he had once been was long gone. Angeal would see right through him, especially if he started crying and pulled him into a hug, which is what he was most likely to do. He had forgotten just how much he'd missed his old friend.

"Genesis, if you don't come out soon, I'm coming in." Angeal threatened.

"I-"Genesis tried to reply, "I'm not feeling well." Genesis finally managed to get out.

"Genesis, I swear." Angeal said, and he could hear his door opening, damnit he forgot that the man had a keycard.

Angeal sighed, walking through the apartment to Genesis's bedroom, "You really need to come up with a better-" He stopped abruptly when he saw Genesis sitting on the floor, staring up at him.

"What happened?" Angeal said, realizing something was actually wrong with his friend.

Genesis couldn't speak and instead reached out for Angeal's hand, pulling the man down into a bone crushing hug. Tears formed in his eyes as he held the man.

"Genesis, you're scaring me, what's wrong." Angeal said, not sure what to do, Genesis was always loud, cocky and composed. Nothing ever seemed to affect him. Now he was quiet and an emotional wreck.

"I-" Genesis tried to speak again, but the words were stolen from his throat. "I missed you." was all he could manage.

"Missed me? How could you miss me? You just saw me last night at dinner." Angeal asked, now more confused than ever.

Genesis closed his eyes tightly. Angeal was smart, Angeal knew that there was something wrong. Would it hurt to tell him? Minerva had implied to do whatever it took. Part of him thought he should ask Cloud, but the other part argued that he might need Angeal to help him find Cloud. Mind made up, he started to speak again.

Voice trembling, he began to tell Angeal his story. "I missed you, because it's been near 15 years since I've seen you."

"Genesis," Angeal said with a laugh, pulling out of the man's grip and standing. "I should have known, come on, I don't think Lazard is going to tolerate us being late. He feels he's got something to prove. He really will assign you to the cadets."

"I-" Genesis started again, Angeal thought he was joking to get out of a meeting? He supposed it was something his past self would have done. "I'm serious, Angeal. I'm not lying, I swear, not about something like this."

"Genesis." Angeal said, a bit of doubt in his voice. "That's a bit hard to believe."

"The world was dying- no it had died, Minerva, she sent us back here at the last moment." Genesis tried to continue on with his story.

"Minerva? Did you fall asleep reading Loveless again?" Angeal said, reaching over and picking the book up, handing it to his friend.

"Damnit" Genesis said, taking the book from Angeal's hand and throwing it across the room. The back of the book hit the wall and a few pages flew out. "What do I have to do to get you to believe me? I can't do this, I can't be him, not again."

Angeal's eyes went wide. "Genesis." He almost whispered the man's name. Genesis would never ever treat his copy of Loveless like that. The man cherished the book like it was his child. This wasn't some joke he was playing. "What happened to you?"

"A lot, most I am hoping to prevent. But I need your help, you know more about the cadets then I do. There was a man, Cloud Strife, you never got to meet him, but-" Genesis had to stop for a moment thinking of his lover. "He would either have just entered or just be entering the program now. He was sent back with me and I have to find him. He's from Nibelhiem, spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "

"A cadet? I'm not sure, but I can check the records." Angeal said, taking in the man before him. He realized with his last statement that he believed Genesis's words. His stomach twisted and he really took in the man before him. He held himself completely different, he seemed more broken and worn. Genesis had always been confident, if not overly so.

"Thank you." Genesis said and the words were so pure and honest that Angeal truly was startled. What had happened to his friend?

"You stay here, I'll tell Lazard you're sick. After the meeting, I'll search the database for Cloud Strife and find out if he's at Shinra or not." Angeal said, he still couldn't wrap his mind completely around what Genesis had told him, but finding a cadet wasn't too abnormal.

"Just, Angeal, please don't say anything, at least not until we find Cloud." Genesis asked his friend.

"Alright." Angeal said softly, "I really should go or they will be sending someone else after us soon. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. With what the last 5 years have been like, occupying myself in my old apartment will be easy." Genesis admitted. Angeal wanted to ask him so much, but he didn't think he could handle the answers the man would give at the moment.

With that Angeal turned and left.

* * *

Angeal was usually dutiful and attentive in meetings. It had mostly been about the status on the war in Wutai, Scarlet going on about some new weapons design and Lazard insisting that there should be a bigger SOLDIER presence, if they wanted the war to end anytime soon. Today however, he just couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering back to what Genesis had told him.

The only person who questioned him on whether or not Genesis was sick had been Sephiroth, who was nearly as used to the man's tactics as Angeal was. This time Angeal could honestly assure him that something was wrong with their friend. He couldn't tell him that it was one of two things, he was either Genesis from the future or the man had finally lost his mind. He supposed this mysterious Cloud Strife would be the answer to which one was true.

When it was over, he simply stood and left the room. Usually he would stay a moment and make sure there was no further need of himself, but today he had other things to do and most just assumed he was going to check on Genesis.

He slipped back up to his room and logged on to the company employee database. It would have looked suspicious for Genesis to start sifting through Cadet records, his opinion of them well know, but Angeal liked to keep an eye out on them. He momentary wondered who was crazier as he typed in Cloud's name, Genesis for his story or Angeal for believing it.

As he hit enter, his blood ran cold. In front of him was the profile of a cadet accepted just a week ago. Genesis's description was correct, even down to the man's home town. Either this was an elaborate prank Genesis was pulling or he had been telling the truth. Some of the last threads of doubt were slipping from his mind. Decision made, he jotted down some information and left his room.

He strode across the Shinra complex, making his way to the cadet dorms. This Cloud Strife person hadn't officially started training yet, so the dorms would be the best place to find him.

As he got closer, he heard a bit of a scuffle.

"Strife! Get your ass back in those barracks, you don't clearance for damn near anything in this building yet." He heard one of the 3rds assigned to the cadet dorms yell.

"I told you. Go get Commander Rhapsodos, he'll explain it to you, otherwise, I'm going to knock you out and go find him anyway. I don't really care which." He heard a young male voice say, the odd thing that struck Angeal was that the voice was calm and cool.

"Are you trying to get yourself kicked out before you even begin? I have half a mind to actually go get the man so he can show you how little he cares for cadets and their attitudes. I guarantee you won't be here when he gets done." The 3rd yelled back at the man.

Angeal finally turned the corner and saw the confrontation. The 3rd class, who he didn't recognize, was red in the face, at least as much as he could see with the man's helmet. He looked about ready to snap. The man he assumed to be Cloud however was standing there, arms crossed, with an impatient look on his face.

"It's alright." Angeal said, placing a hand on the 3rd.

"Commander Hewely, sir." The 3rd saluted. "This cadet here seems to think he has some kind of business with Commander Rhapsodos." The 3rd laughed a bit.

"That's because he does, I've actually been sent down here to retrieve him." Angeal said, giving the man a smile.

The reaction was immediate, the man paled and started to sputter- "But! But! I- oh no" he said, burying his hands in his head. Cloud for his part just gave Angeal a calculating look.

"It's alright, you had no way to know, I won't tell him and I doubt cadet Strife here will either." Angeal said, glancing over at the man.

"I really don't care, can we go now?" Cloud looked up at Angeal. Angeal almost did a double take, he could have swore he saw a bit of Mako shine in the man's eye.

"Yes, follow me, cadet." Angeal said. Turing to head back to the man building, Cloud for his part just stepped around the horrified 3rd and followed Angeal.

Once they were alone on the Elevator heading back to the SOLDIER floor, Cloud finally spoke. "He told you, didn't he?" Cloud was still looking straight forward.

"About the time travel? Yes, though I admit it's a bit hard to believe." Angeal said, glancing down at Cloud.

"Doesn't surprise me." Cloud said with a sigh, "That he told you, that is. You were his best friend before everything happened. It's true, however."

Angeal just shook his head, half expecting to wake up from a strange dream. "It's all a bit much to take in. Especially knowing I died some 15 years before you came back."

"He told you how you died?" Cloud looked up at the man in shock and with his wide eyes, Angeal confirmed there was definitely Mako in them.

"No," Angeal said, shaking his head, "And I don't think I want to know, but he did say it had been 15 years since had seen me, I assumed."

"Oh," Cloud settled back down a bit. The elevator dinged and the door slid open to the floor Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth shared.

Angeal stepped out and Cloud followed. He had a million questions, but wasn't sure he wanted the answers to them. He stepped up to Genesis's door and opened it.

"Genesis, I have your ca-" Before he could finish, Cloud pushed past him and Genesis had leapt from the couch. They met half way across the room, arms flung around each other. Angeal stepped in and shut the door.

"Gaia, Cloud." Genesis whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We can enjoy the fact we aren't dead and worry about everything else later." Cloud said, looking up into Genesis's face.

Angeal was a bit startled when Genesis leaned in and kissed Cloud. The kiss what whole heartedly returned. Angeal wasn't a modest man, but he blushed as he turned away from the scene, the fact that he was involved with this man was something Genesis had kept from him.

"We're being rude." Cloud said when their lips parted.

"Angeal won't mind, well, maybe he will, but he'll get over it." Genesis said, not wanting to let Cloud go.

"How much did you tell him?" Cloud asked, the unasked question was 'and how much more do you want too?'

"Only the basics, I assume." Angeal said, risking a glance back around.

Genesis nodded, "I didn't want to say too much, not without you here." He looked back down to Cloud.

"Well, we weren't exactly told not to tell anyone, in fact, we were told to do whatever it takes." Cloud said.

"Do you want to bring in anyone else?" Genesis asked him.

Cloud glanced at Angeal with a slightly pained expression on his face. "No," He shook his head. "The only other person here at Shinra I would trust doesn't even know I exist yet."

A look of understanding crossed Genesis face, Zack had just barely began his tutelage under Angeal and, depending on how things went, would never be the friend Cloud remembered.

"What about Sephiroth?" Angeal asked, Cloud may not know him, but he was Genesis and Angeal's friend.

A look of utter hatred flashed on Cloud's face and a firm "No" left his mouth. Angeal was slightly taken aback by the malice in his voice.

"Cloud, it's not a bad idea," Genesis said calmly. "You didn't know him before, if he finds out the truth, away from her influence, and with out-" Genesis closed his eyes. "Without being goaded, we could save him as well."

"I'll think about it, but, I'm sorry, I just can't possibly think he'd be worth saving." Cloud shook his head. "But if he doesn't go insane, then that solves a lot of our problems."

"Exactly." Genesis pointed out. At this point Angeal was lost. "Now we have a lot to explain."

"I think I need to sit down." Angeal said, moving to one of Genesis's chairs. For their part, Genesis and Cloud sat next to each other on the couch.

Genesis glanced at Cloud before starting his story. "A lot of this is painful, but we should be able to fix things now, now that we know the truth." He started. Cloud held his hand. "You know I was adopted." Genesis said, stating a fact.

"Yes." Angeal nodded

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but not too far from the future here, I discovered why. I had been a failed experiment conducted by the science department, specifically by doctor Hollander. I was dying, he made me promises of a cure and I believed him. I didn't have a choice. The experiment left my body and mind unstable. He never intended to cure me though, he only wanted revenge on Hojo." Genesis said, the memories were painful, but they were old.

"Genesis." Angeal whispered

"I'm not done, just hear me out," Genesis said,

"I can tell him if you like, I know the story well enough." Cloud said, squeezing the man's hand.

"No, he has a right to hear it from me." Genesis said.

"Hear what?" Angeal said, it felt like a ball of lead was forming in his stomach.

"The name of the project was project G and involved injecting a woman with dormant Jenova cells, then taking those cells and injecting them into a fetus. I thought it had been named after myself, but I was wrong." Genesis looked away. "It was named after the woman they injected the cells into, Gillian."

"My mother?" Angeal said, a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, she had been Doctor Hollanders' secretary at the time. Later, when she had her own child, parts of the experiment were passed on to you as well." Genesis finished that portion of the story.

"Is that how I died?" The words were past Angeal's lips before he even knew it.

"Yes, you ended up degrading as well and we didn't find the cure in time." Genesis told him, he wasn't about to let him know he'd died at Zack's hands. A roundabout suicide.

"Am I dying now? Are you?" Angeal asked.

"You won't show signs for almost another 6 months to a year and, since I know how to cure it now, you should be fine. I had, on the other hand, at this point already begun the early stages. I think when Minerva sent us back, she wiped the degradation from my system." Genesis said, looking at Cloud.

He just nodded, "She left me with my enhancements as well." That explained the Mako eyes then.

"What about Sephiroth? What happened to him?" Angeal asked, concern in his voice.

"That's the next part of the story." Genesis acknowledged. "The Jenova project had two parts, Project G directed by Dr Hollander, which I've described, and a project directed by Professor Hojo, project S."

"Sephiroth?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, his experiment involved the use of active Jenova cells. Sephiroth's body was able to absorb them better and so he never degraded, but it had another side effect." Genesis said, shaking his head. "By the time he found out, I was convinced in my madness that we were all monsters. I told him the truth in the worst possible way, in the reactor in Nibelheim, when he was surrounded by the evidence of Hojo's experiments. He readily believed me and the active Jenova cells made him susceptible to her influence."

"He destroyed the town, he destroyed everything." Cloud said, the memory still flaring up the anger in his heart. "I was only an infantry man at the time, Z-" Cloud started, then stopped. "The other SOLDIER I was with at the time fought him and was nearly killed when I entered the reactor." Cloud said, closing his eyes. "I still can't remember much, but I know somehow Sephiroth didn't survive and I did along with the other SOLDIER, only barely. Hojo found us, infuriated that his greatest creation was destroyed. He experimented on us for over 4 years. Eventually the SOLDIER I was with broke us out, I was so sick of Mako poisoning and the experiments that I was less than worthless. He died trying to protect me. When I was coherent again, I believed that _I_ had been the 1st Class SOLDIER had the enhancements to back it up. "

"That's why you hate him?" Angeal asked quietly. The story was impossible, but at the same time, the truth in the voice. The last of his doubt swept away.

"That's the beginning of why I hate him." Cloud said, the malice still in his voice. "5 years later Sephiroth was resurrected. He tried to destroy everything and, really, in the end got his wish. Many more died and he in his madness called down Meteor, an ancient magic. We stopped him, but at a great cost."

"You two fought Sephiroth again?" Angeal asked.

"No." Genesis shook his head. "That was Cloud and his friends. I was elsewhere."

"Sephiroth didn't know how to stay dead." Cloud said with bitterness in his voice. "I don't know at this point how many times I've defeated him. It seemed, the more the world crumbled, the easier it was for him to return."

"You're here to keep this from happening?" Angeal looked between the two. At this point, the idea that Cloud could defeat Sephiroth was the most believable thing Angeal had heard.

"Yes," Genesis started. "We have to kill Hojo and Hollander, contain Jenova and I would prefer if we saved Sephiroth."

"I've always know that Jenova was the reason for his madness, but it's still a hard idea for me to accept. The only thing he didn't take away from me is you. I suppose meeting the man before he went insane might be a start." Cloud admitted.

"Do you have a plan?" Angeal asked.

"Not really, we were about as surprised as you are that we were sent back. We haven't had much of a chance to do anything, except explaining things to you." Genesis explained.

"We also have to do something about the use of Mako energy. Even if we stop everything else, that will eventually kill the planet." Cloud pointed out.

"Yes, but the others are more immediate threats. If we manage to do everything else and still maintain a presence in the company, then we might be able to do things with a minimum amount of bloodshed. Simply blowing up reactors like your friends isn't the way to go about it." Genesis pointed out.

"You blew up reactors?" Angeal asked, looking to Cloud.

"Long story." Cloud said. "But Genesis is right, doing things from within might be best. Though I'm not sure if it's the best for me to stay with the company. I wouldn't have much weight unless I was in SOLDIER and I can't join without rising to many questions about why I'm already enhanced."

"We can deal with them, we plan on killing Hollander and Hojo anyway, people already know I know you, I can make you my apprentice. I'll claim I met you on a mission or something. We can figure out something with your enhancements. I don't care, you're not leaving me alone here." Genesis said, the last part had a bit of possessiveness to it.

"Alright." Cloud conceded. "And it might be a good way to get me close to Hojo, though I don't know how I would be able to kill him and remain with the company."

"We'll figure something out." Genesis insisted.

"I don't know how I feel about just killing them." Angeal finally spoke up.

"I can understand your reluctance. And I'm sure I can find Hollander's research papers again to prove to you what he's done. Trust me, if they were left alive, they would continue to experiment. The Goddess herself asked for their deaths." Genesis told his old friend.

"Still, Hollander has taken care of us since we were children." Angeal said, though it helped him realize the truth of Genesis's words. Why would a top Shinra Scientist play doctor to a couple of small town children?

"The man never had our needs in mind, trust me." Genesis almost growled. "Though I won't ask you to assist. Only that you don't stop us."

"I-" Angeal started. "I won't stand in your way. I think seeing the research notes will help me understand. At this point I believe you, but concrete proof would be helpful."

"I understand." Genesis said. "Asking you to believe our story was a lot, but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's ok, and I'm glad you told me. It's just, how do I look some of these people in the face?" Angeal asked.

"We'll figure things out. I promise. We won't let the world fall again, we can't." Genesis said "This is a remarkable gift we've been given and I plan on letting everyone, who possibly can, benefit."

"I should be going soon," Angeal said, looking at the clock. "I almost forgot, I'm supposed to be meeting Zack." Cloud flinched at the name.

"Go meet your student, Cloud and I have a bit to discuss, come back here for dinner and we'll let you know what we've figured out." Genesis tried to sound reassuring.

Cloud had gone silent and Angeal started to piece things together. "The one you said who didn't know you yet, the SOLDIER who was with you at Nibelheim, it was Zack, wasn't it?"

Angeal almost regretted asking the question when Cloud's features twisted with sorrow. "Yes." he said with a heavy voice. "How did you figure it out?"

"You seemed pretty adamant about not sharing his name and you almost slipped earlier. Then with your reaction when I said his name, I took a guess." Angeal said, looking away.

"I'll save him, I promise, even if we aren't friends this time around." Cloud said, looking up at Angeal.

"I believe you will, but I wouldn't worry about not being his friend, if you even try a little bit, I imagine he'll accept you easily." Angeal tried to reassure the blonde.

"That is the way Zack is, I suppose." Cloud said with a sad smile. His thoughts on Zack wandered as Angeal said goodbye and shut the door quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Cloud said, leaning over into Genesis.

"Save the planet, this time for good." Genesis said, holding Cloud tight.

* * *

Since she's caught up with Serendipity my beta has graciously offered to go back over this story as well. Thank fenhuang.

Please leave a review- DHT


	2. Chapter 2

"Cloud, we have to think of a plan." Genesis said, he was lying in bed with Cloud. It had been so long since they had taken the time to rest. It was surprising what small comforts they had missed.

"I know and the first thing we should do, is locate Jenova" Cloud said with a sigh. "There's no guarantee she's in the reactor."

"Well, that should be easy enough to check." Genesis pulled Cloud into his arms. "But how are we going to dispose of her? We can't just destroy her or she will infect the life stream again."

Cloud thought for a moment, then spoke. "Cid's rocket. We'll give her the damn trip to the stars she wanted."

Genesis hummed a bit, "We'll have to find a way to make it up to him."

"I think he'd understand, at least the Cid we knew." Cloud said, "This one, we'll figure out something. Saving the world come first."

"I can hear him cursing at you now." Genesis laughed and it felt good. For the first time in a long time, they could remember old friends with a bit of hope.

"But yes, going and checking on Jenova is a good idea. I know the requests for SOLDIER assistance was almost constant. They almost always went unheeded." Cloud said, a bit of bitter nostalgia in his voice. "We can wake Vincent, too. If we do eventually tell Sephiroth the truth, it would be good to have the man there."

Genesis nodded, it would be good to see Vincent again, out of all of Cloud's friends from Avalanche, Genesis had like the old pilot and the quiet gunman the most. Vincent had understood what it felt like to think of yourself as a monster. The 3 of them (Cloud, Vincent and Genesis) had worked together to wash away old sins. "What about your mother?"

Cloud tensed a bit, his mother had been such an old loss, he had almost forgotten that she would still be alive now. "I want to see her again, to introduce you to her, like I never got to before." He finally said, relaxing a bit, leaning his head back to steal a kiss from Genesis.

"Would you find it silly, if I said, I wanted to introduce you to Angeal's mother?" Genesis said with a small grin. He had long ago forgiven the woman for any part she had had in his fate. "She was a mother to me, more than my adoptive parents ever were. I want to save her just as much. She killed herself over what happened."

"I would be honored to meet her." Cloud said, feeling Genesis's sorrow as he talked of the woman. Speaking of past events, knowing they had a chance to change things, it was bittersweet.

"We need to figure out how to get you into SOLDIER, too, it will be easier and less suspicious to get you assigned with me, if you were in the program." Genesis said, putting a small kiss on the side of Cloud's neck.

"You want me to think when you're doing that?" Cloud almost purred.

"You do your best thinking under pressure." Genesis said with a slight smirk and kissed Cloud's neck again.

"It's been forever since we've-" Cloud really did moan as Genesis bit down on his neck, sucking harder.

"I know and it will be a bit longer, I don't doubt we will be interrupted soon, but I just can't resist." Genesis said, brushing his fingers down the front of Cloud's shirt.

With the fighting for their life and the life of others, moments to be together intimately had just vanished. Now, when the world wasn't in danger of dying at any moment, Genesis was having trouble keeping his hands to himself.

"Who?" Cloud asked, voice a bit heavy. Cloud thought he might just kill them, if it meant Genesis would continue.

"Sephiroth." Genesis almost whispered. Now Cloud was certain he was just going to kill the man.

The reaction was immediate, like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on him. "Why would that man?"

"You forget he was my friend." Genesis said, shaking his head. "If Angeal's told him I'm really sick, he'll likely check on me. The man may appear to have a heart of ice, but he really did care for those close to him. List was just painfully short." Guilt danced at the edges of Genesis's voice.

"For your sake and your sake alone, I will let you attempt to save him." Cloud finally relented. "But know, if he shows _any__,_absolutely _any_ sign of his old insane self, I will not hesitate to kill him on the spot."

"And I would help you." Genesis promised, a bit of relief washing through him. Genesis had been the one to lead Sephiroth to insanity, having a chance to fix that mistake meant the world to him.

"I suppose when it gets right down to it, I can't kill an innocent man." Cloud admitted, head hanging a bit.

"I want to tell him at least part of the truth." Genesis pushed, "Part of what drove him mad were the secrets Angeal and I kept from him. He's smart, you know this. He'll know something is wrong and he won't stop till he figures out what. He can help us to get you into SOLDIER as well. If Angeal, myself and him recommend you, you should be able to bypass the entrance exams at least."

Cloud shook his head, Sephiroth would always been a contention point between them, he figured. Letting Genesis try to save the man was one thing, actually trusting him was another. Cloud however trusted Genesis and Genesis had known the real Sephiroth. Cloud acknowledged that he only knew the man once he had gone insane.

"I don't like it," Cloud started. "But I trust you. Tell him what you want. But getting into SOLDIER is the easy part for me, how do we explain the enhancements. I mean, those are pretty exclusive to Shinra, I'm not even sure if the Ravens are around yet. Not that I would want to pose as one of them."

"There's not much we can do that won't make Hojo or Hollander suspicious, but perhaps we can play on the animosity they have for each other." Genesis offered.

"What do you mean?" Cloud said, looking back up at his lover.

"Well, if we can get the other to believe that you're a product of their rival's experiments, it would keep them running in circles. They pride themselves on knowing what the other is up to at all times." Genesis explained. "They would eventually figure it out, but hopefully they will be dead by then. Plus, if I'm right, they wouldn't touch you. It seems to be the only unwritten rule they ever followed. Hojo wouldn't give me so much as a flu shot."

"That sounds promising and, if things go south, we can just kill them. We've both ran from Shinra before, we can do it again until things are resolved." Cloud stated firmly.

"I'd rather not, but if it does come down to that, we'll get through it." Genesis acknowledged, shifting his weight a bit on the bed. A moment later there was a polite knock on his door.

"That's likely Sephiroth, I know how you feel, just stay in here, at least until I explain things to him." Genesis whispered into Cloud' ear.

Even the actual words couldn't suppress the shudder that went through Cloud's body as he felt Genesis's warm breath hit him. It really had been too long.

Cloud just stayed silent as Genesis stood, leaving the room.

* * *

Another knock came, "Genesis, are you alright in there?" Sephiroth asked as Genesis finally answered the door.

"Come in." Genesis offered, standing back a bit so Sephiroth could enter.

Sephiroth eyed Genesis, he didn't look sick, but still, something about his demeanor was off. "You seem well enough to have attended the meeting."

Genesis sat in his chair. "Physically maybe," He acknowledged.

"Don't tell me you skipped the meeting on the merits of an emotional break down and Angeal bought it." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure emotional breakdown is the right word." Genesis said, still struggling on just what to tell Sephiroth. It would be harder to get him to understand than Angeal, he knew.

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong. I might have to take you off the mission roster." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"That might be best." Genesis said, not looking up.

Now Sephiroth knew something was wrong. Genesis was always looking to play the part of the hero. Threatening to take him off duty was the one thing that always got him out of his moods.

"Genesis, seriously, what's happened?" Sephiroth said, unfolding his arms, concern in his voice.

"I don't know where to start." Genesis finally said.

"How about the beginning?" Sephiroth replied, looking at him.

"Which one?" Genesis asked.

"There's more than one?" Sephiroth said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You'll think I'm crazy, I'm sure, but yes, in a matter of speaking at least." Genesis said, shaking his head. "But I suppose for what's relevant, it began about 15 years ago for me."

"This has been going on for 15 years? Since you were 10 in Banora?" Sephiroth asked, and Genesis was slightly surprised that Sephiroth remembered his home town.

"No, like I said, for me 15 years ago at Shinra." Genesis sighed, he knew he was being misleading. "In about a week, when the Seconds are all assigned out of the city, we will sneak off to the virtual training room for a bit of fun. There I sustained an injury that all but destroyed me. By the time I recovered from my madness, the events that started the end of the world had already begun. "

"Genesis," Sephiroth looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You really expect me to believe this? Is this what you told Angeal? "

"No, I don't really expect you to believe it, I know you, and truth or not, it's a bit hard to take, even for me who's experienced it. But yes, this is basically what I told Angeal and he does believe me." Genesis stated.

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but do you have any proof?"

Proof, he had proof, but a lot of it were things he had promised not to share. Well, there was one other thing, but he was sure it would turn out badly. Still, he had to get Sephiroth to believe him.

"The best proof I have, I suppose, is the man who came back with me. He's currently in my bedroom and right now a Cadet." Genesis said, Cloud was going to kill him. Well, he was going to kill Sephiroth then he was going to kill him.

"You have a cadet in your bedroom?" Sephiroth knew he was going to need some painkillers after this. Genesis barely knew that cadets existed.

"Well, not really, he's not a cadet, not anymore. Well he is, but, damnit, this is complicated. He's so much more than a cadet and probably -" Genesis cut himself off, he was going to say 'probably the strongest person on the planet', but instead finished with "Going to kill me"

"Why would he kill you?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because he promised to leave me out of this discussion." Cloud had exited the bedroom. He stood stern and confident, icy cold eyes locked on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was a bit taken aback, no one had ever looked at him like that, not even the people of Wutai. He could feel hate radiating off the man, directed at him.

"Cloud? I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else." Genesis asked tentatively, another thing that startled Sephiroth. Something wasn't right. Even if he was joking around, Genesis would rather die than act submissively towards a cadet, hell, he'd rather die than act submissively towards anyone.

"Whatever, I heard everything. I'll put up with it for now, just finish filling him in. I'll answer whatever questions he has." Cloud said a bit too harshly. Though honestly, he was quite put off by the fact that Sephiroth was acting _almost_ human. He didn't want to believe Genesis, but the concern that Sephiroth had had in his voice, had been real.

"Why do you have Mako in your system?" Sephiroth asked, how could he not notice the eyes?

The cold eyes landed back on him as Cloud answered. "When Minerva sent us back in time, she left my enhancements, knowing I'd need them." Cloud said, he still hadn't walked too far from the bedroom door.

"You were a SOLDIER then?" Sephiroth asked, he knew it probably wasn't smart to be prodding the man, but found it fascinating. No one had ever acted this way towards him, especially a fresh cadet.

"That's part of the proof I'd offer you. Check his file, he enlisted just a week ago and was clean from Mako when he entered. You know as well as I do that it takes longer than a week for enhancements like his to set in." Genesis insisted.

"I suppose." Sephiroth said, "But this is still ridiculous. If you are from the future, then why are you here?'

"The world ended, Sephiroth." Genesis said, getting a bit quieter. "Minerva gave us this chance to make things right."

"What do you plan to do?" Sephiroth finally asked. He was confused. He wanted to believe Genesis, but the story sounded too much like one of his fairy tales. And what of this mystery cadet? None of it made any sense.

"What ever it takes." Genesis said. "We can't let the world fall into ruin again."

Sephiroth shock his head. "A little less vague and a little less drama, please."

"We're going to destroy the source of the problem." Cloud finally offered and Sephiroth for some reason felt like the man was talking about him.

"Cloud, please don't goad the man into a fight." Genesis said, looking to the blonde.

Sephiroth was usually in total control of his emotions, but Genesis and this Cloud had him on edge. He nearly laughed at the idea that a cadet would want to fight him, even if he was a cadet with unexplained Mako enhancements. Well, maybe not unexplained, but it just wasn't possible, was it?

"You're keeping something from me and expect me to believe you. This is just ridiculous. Either tell me the truth or I'm turning your cadet friend in and I'll find out then how he got Mako in his system." Sephiroth pressed.

"You won't touch me." Cloud said and he seemed to be reaching for something that wasn't there.

"Cloud, Sephiroth, both of you stop." Genesis said, but he moved and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Cloud said, looking at Genesis. Sephiroth could tell that the ice was gone from his eyes however, replaced by something else.

"I told you, he would figure things out anyway, I know we wanted to wait to tell him everything, till Vincent was here to help, but I think we need to do it now." Genesis was asking permission. Sephiroth idly wondered if this was just some strange dream.

"Vincent? Who's Vincent?' Sephiroth asked.

Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but Genesis quickly covered it with his own. Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow as Genesis pulled back. "Let me explain, alright?" Genesis asked.

Cloud just looked away and nodded. Genesis turned back to Sephiroth.

"Vincent is a friend from the future." Genesis explained, "He knows part of the story better than we do. Even though he's not here, he can confirm our story, well, parts of it anyway, when you meet him."

Sephiroth for his part just listened and Genesis continued on.

" The truth is, Sephiroth, the injury that I spoke of and what drove me to my madness were experiments conducted by Hollander before I was even born." Genesis dove in, he told him all about himself and Angeal, the desertion, everything leading up to Nibelhiem. He still hadn't mentioned Jenova yet, knowing Sephiroth currently thought that that was his mother's name.

"That's quite a story." Sephiroth finally said, taking in what Genesis had told him.

"It's only half of it." Genesis said, "Not even that and the next part is what I fear telling you, because it drove you to your own madness."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he could tell that Cloud was extremely tense. Maybe now he would find out why the cadet was trying to kill him with his eyes.

"There were two parts to the experiment that created Angeal and myself. The other half, well, it was led by Professor Hojo." Genesis finally said.

"Professor Hojo?" Sephiroth asked, but Genesis could see the wheels turning. Cloud was watching Sephiroth, ready to act if something went wrong. "Me, I'm the other experiment, am I not?"

"Yes, you are. At the time in the reactor, you discovered this surrounded by Hojo's inhumane experiments and I convinced you, you were a monster. The notes Hojo had left behind in the Nibelheim mansion only reinforced what I had been saying. Also, the creature that had been used to conduct the experiments was there in the reactor. The differences in the experiments meant you reacted to it differently and it took over your mind. You destroyed the town. No one knows all the details, because the only people to survive the encounter were Cloud and Zack. Though, at this point, we know Cloud was the one to throw you into the reactor." Genesis said, shaking his head.

Cloud was tense and Genesis knew he wanted to explode on Sephiroth, let the man know all the pain he had caused, but he had promised to let Genesis tell the story and he would thank Cloud for it later.

"I want to say that the idea that I was some freak science experiment by Hojo is unbelievable. But in a twisted way it makes the most sense of anything you've said." Sephiroth hung his head, "I've always known I was different, I just didn't know why.

"You lost your mind the last time, because you thought you were a monster. What you have to hold onto now is that, no matter what that sick freak did to you as a baby, he's the real monster, not you. It's something I've struggled with myself, I've done a lot of bad things, but in the end, we're still human." Genesis was almost pleading with the man.

Sephiroth actually took a seat. He was quiet and Cloud was still poised to strike, he could tell. If the man had managed to kill him before, he supposed he should be at least a bit on guard. He didn't know what to think. The story was completely unbelievable, but yet wasn't. It explained a lot and deep down he had always known that Hojo had done something to him.

"I'll believe you for now." Sephiroth said finally and Genesis relaxed a bit. "But you still haven't told me what you plan to do or how your world was destroyed."

Genesis just nodded, ready to proceed, now that it seemed Sephiroth's mind was still intact. "Before I go much further, I need to tell you a bit more. Sephiroth, I know you've never meet your mother, just heard her name."

"Yes, why bring this up now?" Sephiroth said, a bit guarded.

"Your mother was not Jenova, she was a scientist by the name of Lucrecia Crescent. Hojo convinced her to use you in the project, telling her it was safe. When it became apparent that that wasn't the case, she tried to stop the experiment, but in the end she was powerless to do anything and Hojo took you away from her. She loved you and tried to save you from him, but she couldn't. The rest of her story is something Vincent needs to tell you." Genesis explained. "But Hojo told you Jenova was your mother, because that was the name they gave the creature they found."

"I'm going to kill that man." Sephiroth now felt a bit of rage.

"Go ahead, it will save us the trouble." Cloud finally spoke.

"Cloud." Genesis said, almost exasperated with the man.

"Killing Hojo is part of your plan?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, his and Hollander's experiments and egomania were a direct cause of the state of the world. They can't be allowed to live." Genesis said, looking at his friend, gauging his reaction.

"If what you say is true and you can prove it, I will gladly assist you." Sephiroth said.

"Our goals are to kill the two and get rid of Jenova for good, so she can no longer do any harm. Saving you was also on my list." Genesis admitted.

"That at least covers what you intend to do, but what happened to the world? How do we stop that?" Sephiroth asked again.

Genesis didn't miss the 'we' and it seemed neither did Cloud. He just decided to continue on with his story.

"After Nibelheim, Zack and Cloud were taken in and experimented on by Hojo. He couldn't stand that an infantry man had taken you out. It took 4 years and some help, but finally they escaped. They were on the run, but eventually Zack was killed." Genesis's eyes kept darting to Cloud and Sephiroth thought he looked like he was about to explode. Had Cloud really taken him out as an infantry man? Sephiroth had assumed that he was already in SOLDIER.

"Cloud's mind was a mess after Hojo's experiments and he ended up falling in with a group of anti-Shinra terrorists. At the same time however, you had returned, still under Jenova's influence. I don't know the story as well as Cloud, but from my understanding, you were convinced Jenova was an ancient and so were you. You wanted to destroy humanity for their crimes against the ancients as you saw them. Cloud fought you all along the way, but in the end you summoned Meteor, an ancient magic, in an attempt to severely injure the planet and join with the Lifestream. "

"Cloud and his friends managed to stop you, but Meteor still fell and Midgar was destroyed. We thought everything would be alright, many had died, but we still had the planet and life would still go on. However, it seemed the damage had been too severe. It was like a gunshot wound to the chest which you survived. It left the planet weakened and eventually, the planet just fell apart." Genesis finished his story.

The air in the apartment was tense as Sephiroth sat in silence once Genesis's story was finished. He wasn't sure what to say. Genesis had just told him he had caused the end of the world. The only reason he believed Genesis was because he had not been the hero of the story, but a bit of a villain himself. He could tell by the way Genesis held himself, the way he spoke, and the way he interacted with Cloud, that he himself at least believe what he was saying. The other astonishing thing was he hadn't heard one Loveless quote since Genesis had started talking.

"So what does this mean? Are you going to kill me, too?" Sephiroth finally asked.

Genesis glanced at Cloud and Sephiroth knew if it was truly up to the blonde, he'd be fighting for his life right now. "No," Genesis said, "Not unless you get the sudden urge to destroy the planet again."

"I would rather not, but I'm still not sure what to think." Sephiroth acknowledged. "It is quite a story."

"We won't do anything until we have proof of the experiments to show you, but I do need your help. We need to get Cloud into SOLDIER and fast, then I can take him as an apprentice and taking him with me to investigate won't raise any questions." Genesis told his friend.

"I can tell just standing there, he wants to kill me. Though from your story I suppose I can understand why. I still don't see how letting him into SOLDIER is a good idea." Sephiroth replied.

"He doesn't need enhancements, I just need to be able to keep him close and take him with me." Genesis was almost pleading.

"I swear, if this is just some elaborate plan to get your new boyfriend to live with you, I'll kill you myself." Sephiroth said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Genesis looked indignant and slapped Sephiroth across the arm. "You think I'd make up a story like that? Yes, I love Cloud, but if I just wanted him to live with me, I'd just move him in. You sound ridiculous."

Sephiroth just stared at him. "You have heard everything you've told me, right? Anyway, I can only help so far. He'll have to prove himself to Lazard, I can only make the recommendation."

"That should be easy enough." Genesis said, looking over to Cloud.

"I'm sure whatever test this Lazard would have for me, I'll be able to pass easily." Cloud finally acknowledged. He had relaxed a bit, realizing that Sephiroth wasn't going to go right back out and summon Meteor again.

Sephiroth stood, "If you'll excuse me. I need to tend to the Seconds, I'm actually a bit late, but it's obvious I make Cloud-" The name seemed odd on his lips as he tried it. "uncomfortable, I'll take my leave. Unless you have some other earth shattering revelation for me."

Genesis just nodded in acknowledgement, but Cloud almost fell over in shock, had Sephiroth made a joke? He just stared at the man, as if really seeing him.

"It seems someone else is finally realizing I'm not a monster." Sephiroth smirked.

"Perhaps", Genesis said, looking at Cloud, a bit of hope fluttered through him. "Angeal will be joining us for dinner, why don't you as well. I'm sure I can make the atmosphere a bit more pleasant. We can discuss an actual plan of action then."

Sephiroth turned from the door and said, "I will see you then." before heading on out.

Finally Cloud relaxed. "I still don't forgive him."

"You don't need to forgive the Sephiroth who destroyed our world, but this man isn't that Sephiroth. Surely you can see that now." Genesis said.

"I suppose you're right," Cloud sat on the couch. "I don't think I can ever really trust him, but I'll try. Maybe once Jenova is gone, I'll be able to let my guard down around him more, but not before."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Genesis said, slipping over to Cloud on the couch. "But enough of that for now."

Genesis leaned in and kissed Cloud, taking a hold of the zipper on his shirt. "I think we've waited long enough."

"No more interruptions?" Cloud's voice was a bit heavy.

"Not for a few more hours at least." Genesis said, giving the blonde a seductive smile.

"Then lets head to the bedroom, I think we deserve it." Cloud said, standing, pulling Genesis up with him.

"I like the way you think." Genesis followed his lover as he was led back to his own bed.

* * *

HAHA, please don't kill me, it's been a long time since I've written a lemon. I might eventually fit one in, when I get a bit more confident, but not today sorry.

And I just have to say, I love time travel fics, its part of the reason I'm writing this one, but I have to say, I get annoyed sometime about just how damn adamant Cloud is about doing everything on his own and not telling anyone. Hence why my first two chapters are about letting other people in on the plan. Trust me there is still plenty of conflict to be had in the story.

And really, Genesis is 15 years older mentally, and has changed a lot. Angeal and Sephiroth are his best friends, they would figure out something was wrong, and he would have to be faced with telling them the truth, or driving them away. He's not going to abandon them again.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you that have read Memory, some of this is going to sound very familiar. Part of this story is the retelling the events from Genesis's POV. It also clears up a few questions that it may have left open.

* * *

Angeal and Sephiroth stood in Genesis apartment, not sure what to think. Cloud was cooking something in the kitchen, and Genesis, well, _he wasn't being Genesis. _Genesis never let anyone in his kitchen. Genesis was a control freak in every aspect of his life. And he didn't go this long without quoting Loveless at least once. More so then the stories of the future and the knowledge of their own grim deaths this set them on edge.

"How did you meet him, originally, I mean." Angeal asked awkwardly.

Genesis's face had a look of nostalgia on it when he happily answered the question. "He was still in the cadet program at the time, actually it's probably about 2 or 3 months from here. There were reports of Wutai spies south of Gongaga and I was dispatched with a small team of 2nds, a few cadets and infantry. Cloud and I were crossing an old bridge just ahead of the rest of our unit when it broke. I blamed him of course, even though I should have tested it out, since I was the commanding officer. We were separated for nearly a day from the others. My injury was making me slower, even though the degradation was barely beginning to show and I got caught in a Basilisk's stare. I was completely paralyzed. "

"Cloud however managed to avoid the creature, took my sword and positioned himself behind it as the creature moved in to finish me off. He struck it directly in the head and cut straight down into its brain, instantly killing the creature. He then proceeded to carry me out of the hot zone, we weren't a mile from the enemy camp, and fought off most of the monsters we came across while carrying me. Afterwards he never mentioned a word of it in any of the reports, even though it could have greatly helped him on his way into SOLDIER. I was too much of a coward to say anything, knowing that I would have been denied the deployment in Wutai not a month later.

"I was completely taken by him. No one had showed me that sort of self sacrificing kindness, outside you maybe, Angeal, and I had been a horrible person to him just right before the encounter. I asked him out under the guise of thanking him for saving my life. I screwed that up too, getting piss ass drunk looking for my courage. I didn't know how to deal with a cadet when I wasn't giving him orders. He ended up dragging me home, making sure that we weren't seen, saving me yet again. Finally, before we made it back, in my drunken state I semi- confessed to him and kissed him." Genesis said, shaking his head.

"Let me guess, he fell right into your arms?' Angeal said, shaking his head.

"Ha! Far from it, he slugged me." Genesis said with a bit of a laugh and Angeal and Sephiroth really were feeling uncomfortable with this man who called himself their friend.

"That only intrigued me more and he looked at me, a bit of fear in his eyes at what he had done. He was still firm, however, and told me that I was a Commander of the Shinra army and that if I wanted to ask him out, I should at least have to courage to do it right and not piss ass drunk." Genesis shook his head, "I could have had him thrown out, but that was the last thing I wanted."

"I suppose this isn't any harder to believe than the time travel." Angeal acknowledged. "But he doesn't seem like he wants to punch you now for kissing him."

"Oh no, my charm eventually worked, that is to say I waited a week to gather myself, then showed up at his dorm after classes one day with flowers and properly asked him on a date. He was slightly mortified at the time actually, even if there was no one else around, but he did agree." Genesis was now smiling like a fool, reliving his memories. Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably. Genesis was talking about the same man who had killed him in the future with such love, although apparently he had a good reason.

"Everything was great up until we left for Wutai," Genesis's face fell at little bit. "We kept things secret, but he did manage to accompany me. When I defected, I took everyone with me but him. He was sent back and pulled out of the SOLDIER program. The rest you know now. I was so degraded at the times I did manage to meet him, I ignored him. In my mind he was a traitor like everyone else with Shinra. "

"When I regained my mind, he was with Zack in Banora, but I thought he wasn't long for dead, his Mako poisoning was so severe, and I wasn't well off myself. I let Zack take him." Genesis said, shaking his head, and Angeal's attention became more focused at the mention of his student. "When Zack died on the cliff's of Midgar protecting him, Cloud was written off as dead and that's what I was led to believe. I fell into Deepground, another long story I don't feel like sharing right now, because if we are successful, it won't matter at all. Well, it will, but not to you and we can do something about it sooner." Genesis said, starting to ramble. "Anyway, the point is, I didn't see him again for nearly 5 years. I was stunned. I was in the ruins of Midgar and I had discovered not long after my awakening that someone had built a shrine to the Buster Sword." Genesis said, looking to the Sword on Angeal's back.

Angeal just looked confused, "You had passed it on to Zack when you died and he did the same to Cloud. It's that very sword that he used to kill Sephiroth." Genesis stated.

"I wish you would refrain from referring to my death at the hands of your boyfriend so casually." It was the first thing Sephiroth had said.

Genesis looked slightly surprised as Sephiroth spoke, he was so deep in his memories.

"I'm sorry, it's just, all of this is so old, and at the point in time we came back, so irrelevant..." Genesis said, trailing off a bit.

Sephiroth, still caught off guard by an actual apology from Genesis, just looked at the man and said, "Well for _some of us_," He eyed Angeal, "This is all fairly new and quite a tale."

"Anyway," Genesis started again, the part of him that hated to end a story before it was finished never really died, be it Loveless or his own life. "Cloud's memories had been completely fractured at that point and, even though he was starting to heal and realized who Zack was, he never remembered you because he never had known you. He assumed that it had always been Zack's sword and built the shrine in his memory. I found him there one day, cleaning the sword. I didn't even realize who it was at first, I thought Cloud had died many years before and the experiments and, well," Genesis glanced at Sephiroth, "His other struggles had changed him physically a great deal. I knew the man had to have a connection to the sword with the way he handled it and I asked him about it. When he looked up I knew who he was, but he didn't know me." Genesis had a bit of grief in his voice and Angeal had the urge to hug him. Sephiroth just continued to listen with an unreadable expression. A timer went off in the kitchen, alerting them that dinner was likely close to being done.

"Eventually he did remember though, with my help. And we had a few years together before the world started to fall apart completely. I thought his friends would have a hard time accepting me, but they were all a bunch of misfits and outcasts and I fit in like I had always been there." Genesis's smile returned to his face. "We need to locate them and help them if we can. Especially the one I mentioned, Vincent Valentine."

"Where is this Valentine?" Sephiroth asked.

"In the basement of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim currently. Or so Cloud said, that's where he found him." Genesis informed Sephiroth, "We plan to head there as soon as we can to free him, check on his friend Tifa and make sure Jenova is in the reactor while we decide what to do about her. If we can manage it, we'll probably also make a stop in Rocket Town to check on a few things."

"Have you thought anymore about Cloud's position?" Angeal asked, no matter what the reasoning was, Cloud obviously had enhancements he shouldn't have and Genesis was correct that they hadn't been there a week ago, Angeal had seen his profile and shown it to Sephiroth.

"The plan is right now, for me to take him on as an apprentice. Not that he actually needs the training, hell, he could kick my ass if he so felt like it, but it would be the easiest way for him to be promoted to 3rd Class. As for attention from the Science Department, we plan on playing both Hojo and Hollander, if they each think he's a product of the other's experiment, they won't touch him. I never really understood before, but have you noticed how Hojo won't ever touch me and Angeal nor Hollander touch Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at each other as they both realized that Genesis was correct. They had never been seen to by the other scientist or really any of the other science department personnel. There were a lot of little things that didn't make sense... outside Genesis's odd story that was.

"I never thought about it before." Sephiroth admitted.

"But still, taking on a student after only a week, when he hasn't had any training at all? I'm not sure even we could pull that." Angeal said, looking between his friends.

"Well, we could have a demonstration. I've thought about it at least half the afternoon." Genesis said, still looking thoughtful. "He would have to hide a bit of his skill, but he can prove he's at least 3rd class material and, if he wears his helmet, no one will see his eyes. I can remember what the two of you were like better than I can remember myself, but I've always been stubborn. Claiming I stumbled across Cloud trying to get in some after hours training, found out how skilled he was and determined that making him go through the regular cadet program was a shame and a waste of time.

"As for where the skill came from, well Nibelheim is a rough area. Survival there isn't easy. In the future, his friend Tifa Lockhart was able to keep up with him, the equivalent of an enhanced 1st Class SOLDIER, simply from training she received from a martial arts master by the name of Zangan and surviving the area."

"It's a story that the Turks will eventually start poking holes in if they want and we may be able to put that fire out before it becomes a problem, but even if it does, we hope to have most of our plans set in motion before it becomes an issue." Genesis explained.

"You're really serious about all this, this time travel stuff, you really believe it." Angeal said, looking at his friend.

"I do and I need you to believe me. I want to say I'm doing this just for the world, for the good of all mankind, but despite wanting to be a hero for so much of my life, I'm a selfish man. I want to help you and Sephiroth and Cloud and all our friends. I want to give _us_ a future worth living. I've told you this because I trust you, but don't get me wrong, if either of you stand in our way, we will strike you down and move on. The world won't fall, we can't live through that again, and we will succeed, no matter what it takes." Genesis's voice was deadly serious. He didn't like threatening his friends, but they had to understand how dire the situation was.

It was at this moment Cloud finally walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food as the three of them stared at each other, with a tension so thick it was palatable.

"You convince me not to go all hostile again and this is what I walk out to?" Cloud said, a tone of annoyance in his voice. His gaze fell on Sephiroth and, while the burning hatred wasn't flaring up, it was still smoldering.

"I was just trying to get them to understand." Genesis said, looking to Cloud.

"We've promised not to do anything, at least until you have proof. We'll help you get Cloud into the SOLDIER program, because it's at least physically obvious he belongs there. I believe you, I do, it's just still very hard to comprehend, you have to understand that at least." Angeal said, shaking his head.

Sephiroth was still silent and obviously in a sour mood. He and Genesis had always had a delicate relationship, mostly because of the red-head's fiery temper and competitive spirit. Now here he was calmly sitting on the couch, telling Sephiroth that he was some mass murder in the future and talking about his death like was a fond memory! To top it off, he apparently had died at the hands of a mere Cadet, no, even worse, the kid had been an Infantry Man when he had killed him. Sephiroth wasn't sure exactly how to describe what he was feeling, but seeing Cloud look at him with those eyes of his made Sephiroth want to stomp out of the apartment right now and go save some helpless orphans or something, just to prove to the blonde that he wasn't an insane homicidal psychopath bent on world destruction.

He had a feeling though that even that wouldn't work. Though why he felt the urge to prove himself to a man he'd never met before, but had claimed to kill him, he didn't know. Either way, 'Jenova' be damned, he wasn't about to prove either of the two right. If he ever saw this Jenova thing as they described it, he was going to put Masamune through her chest. If that wasn't enough, he'd steal Genesis's fire materia and make sure she was ash.

"Are you all going to stand there or are you going to eat? It's been a long damn time since we've had a decent meal and I would like it better if it didn't get cold." Cloud demanded.

"Sorry, love." Genesis said, moving to the table and kissing Cloud lightly. "Oh my Gaia, you made apple pie." Now Genesis looked like he was about to cry.

"It's been a lot time, so I'm not sure if it turned out right, but you had a basket of Banora Whites in the pantry, so..."Cloud trailed off. "It was supposed to be an apology for over reacting, but then I came out and saw you."

"I don't care, it will be absolutely delicious. And I am absolutely sorry for threatening them, nothing but warm fuzzy feelings, I promise." Genesis said, placing one hand over his heart and holding the other up.

"You've spent too much time around Reno." Cloud said and smacked Genesis on the arm. "Now eat before it gets cold." That last part was directed at the other two in the room as well.

Angeal wanted to know how Cloud and Genesis knew the eccentric redheaded Turk that he had been stuck with on a recent mission, but just decided that, with everything else, he didn't want to know. There wasn't any proof it was the same Reno anyway.

The meal had been obviously prepared with care. It was a large tender roast with potatoes and carrots. There was bread, cheese and a large bowl of noodles. To Angeal, it reminded him very much of the meals his mother would serve back home. The apple pie was sitting at the center of the table.

"Hold up a minute, if I remember right." Genesis said, going into his bedroom, the others heard some shuffling as Cloud looked at the doorway, annoyed.

"Success." Genesis said, carrying out a bottle of wine.

"That's the bottle of wine your parents gave you from the first year your farm started bottling it." Angeal looked surprised.

"Yes, yes, it is and last time I waited so long that I never got to have it. I can't think of a better reason to open it than to celebrate not being dead and getting a second chance to set things right." Genesis said, setting it on the table before retrieving 4 wine glasses.

"There was that bottle that Tifa had in the bar. I specifically remember you breaking down and crying when she gave it to you." Cloud pointed out.

"A precious gift I was never able to repay." Genesis acknowledged.

"It was wine." Cloud said and Genesis looked like he was about to murder Cloud.

"Wine from my family's farm." Genesis said defensively.

"What I meant was, it was wine, a bottle of wine in a well stocked bar. Tifa knew what it meant to you, there wasn't anything to repay. It was damn good wine, but still." Cloud finished.

"Still, we may need to head down to wall market before we head to Nibelheim." Genesis said before taking a bit of his roast.

"It might not even be there at this point, we wouldn't have fond it for another 6 years. It might not even exist yet." Cloud pointed out, realizing Genesis was speaking of Premium Heart, Tifa's beloved weapon.

Angeal and Sephiroth just ate and listened. The way Cloud and Genesis interacted, it was clear they had known each other for quite some time.

"Then, we'll find out who made it and commission them to make it again. Same goes for your sword." Genesis pointed out. "I know I'd be going crazy if I didn't have Rapier."

"I can almost feel the fusion blade at my finger tips." Cloud said, shaking his head. "I almost feel naked without it."

"Fusion blade?" Angeal asked, Sephiroth had wanted to, but he didn't dare speak to Cloud. As it was, the blonde was simply ignoring his presence.

"After I regained my memories, I gave up the buster sword. I had found several other swords along the way, but none of them felt right in my hands. Eventually I designed and built First Tsurugi, a fusion sword that broke apart into 6 pieces. It gave me a distinct advantage in various combat situations, plus it had more materia slots than any of the other weapons I had come across, since I was able to slot each individual sword." Cloud explained.

Sephiroth couldn't stand it, that was just so, so _foolish_. "Why would you ever want a sword that can fall apart on you?" He was almost insulted that this man was claiming to have killed him with it.

He almost instantly regretted it as fiery eyes full of hate turned back to him. "It's better than that oversized toothpick you carry around. At least I can still manage to fight someone that gets within 5 feet of me." Sephiroth was in shock, no one had ever dared to insult Masamune before. "Further more, First Tsurugi could never 'just fall apart'. The locking mechanism on the blades is too good, it takes a deliberate movement to get them apart, but it is still fluid and easy to use in combat."

Sephiroth was about to defend his sword when Genesis just started laughing. "Toothpick, oh Gaia." He could barely breathe. "Why did I never think of that?" He wiped his face as tears appeared.

He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had _never_ been so, so _happy_. He supposed escaping death after so many times could really affect a person. His laughter and his stories were very therapeutic for the man. Too bad Cloud and the others didn't seem to share his views.

Oh well, at least it didn't appear as if Sephiroth and Cloud were about to burst out in a fight again. Though his mind still pictured it, Sephiroth drawing Masamune while Cloud stole the buster sword right of Angeal's back, fighting to death on his dining room table. Oh Gaia, he was still laughing as Cloud glared at him, which for some reason just made everything funnier as he damn near fell out of his chair. Why couldn't he stop laughing?

Oh, they were all going to think that he'd gone mad. How could he get Sephiroth and Angeal to believe him now if he was cackling like a maniac?

"Are you alright, Genesis?" Cloud was at his side now.

"I think so!" He said, still laughing, but as Cloud pulled him into his lap, the laughing stopped, but the tears didn't.

"We're really here, aren't we, back in time, I'm not dreaming right?" Genesis said, looking into Cloud's eyes.

"We are and you're currently freaking me and your friends out. Are you sure you're ok?" Cloud said and his eyes turned soft.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed as the tears kept coming. Great, now he was breaking down.

Angeal was now standing over them, too. "I just, everything, I think it's just catching up to me."

"Mom and Dad, Angeal, Angeal's mom, Sephiroth, Zack, everyone! You ! Wutai even! All my mistakes, everything I did wrong with my life! None of it has happened yet. I can fix it all, but I still don't know exactly how." Genesis confessed, "I suppose it's just overwhelming and then you and Sephiroth, I just…" He shook his head.

Cloud placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's ok, why don't you go and lie down?" Cloud said, placing a kiss on his head.

"I'm not leaving the pie." Genesis said, looking back to the table. "Nor you and Sephiroth alone for that matter."

"Angeal's here and we'll save the pie, I promise." Cloud said, comforting the man.

"Angeal can't stop you from stabbing Sephiroth, if you really wanted to." Genesis pointed out, but he was starting to get a handle on himself again.

"Neither could you, if I really wanted to." Cloud replied.

"Well, not physically, I would at least hope you'd listen to me long enough to stop." Genesis said, but he was tired after his outburst.

"I'm not going to stab Sephiroth, I promise." Cloud said, trying to coax Genesis to lie down. The man in question was still sitting at the table.

"Alright." The stubborn man relented, before standing and making his way back to the bedroom.

Cloud watched him go, the concern and love clear in his eyes. When he turned back to the other two however, his eyes held no trace of affection.

"Please don't push him. He's spent years feeling guilty over everything that happened. He never really forgave himself. If he means half as much to you as you do to him, you won't show your doubts to his face again. I understand why you would have them and, if our positions were reversed, I would feel the same way. He's waited for 15 years for forgiveness he never thought he was going to get." Cloud said and his calm delivery carried more weight than even screaming at them would have.

Angeal went to respond, but Sephiroth beat him too it. "I'll endeavor to take his words as they are, if you stop judging me for a crime I haven't committed. You still look at me like you know everything about me, but you know nothing about me. The mad man you describe in your stories only resembles me in appearance. "

Cloud just looked him over again. He had never been so conflicted. He knew, especially after speaking with Genesis, that this Sephiroth was not the same man he had fought, but the very idea of accepting Sephiroth went against his very nature. He could still see him falling through the air and impaling Aerith with his massive sword. He could still feel the heat of the flames in Nibelheim on his skin as Sephiroth stood there, madness in his eyes. They were visions that would haunt him for all eternity. But as he looked again, he could see that the eyes were different and he was younger, if not by much. His coat and armor were more pristine, this Sephiroth had yet to find someone who could truly challenge him in combat. This Sephiroth Cloud could dispatch without much thought.

If he could separate the two in his mind, he might be able to accept _this _Sephiroth and keep his sanity. He would do it for Genesis, if for no other reason. Besides, he didn't really _want_ to fight him again. No, he had battled Sephiroth enough to last him for eternity.

"I suppose that is a fair request." Cloud said, holding out his hand. "I will do my best to judge you as you stand before me, not for transgressions that have yet to pass."

Sephiroth had the feeling of victory that came after a harsh battle course through him as he took Cloud's hand.

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but this story is being contrary. I will likely keep it on the once a week time frame, just to give me a chance to work out exactly where I'm going with the plot. I'm also debating on other pairings, but I warn you I do tend to use uncommon pairings.

On a side note, I have to share a story idea (one that I'm not EVER going to write because well I don't think I could do it justice and it's just _out there_) . Basically it's a cross over between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and came about because I've been listening to music from the show like nonstop for the past week while writing. (especially "This day Aria" ). It occurred to me that both Applejack and Genesis were apple farmers. So of course in my mind that meant that ponified Genesis was Applejack's cousin. And of course Genesis had to go to the family reunion, dragging along our favorite SOLDIER's (and cadet). Hilarity eventually ensues especially when Zack and Pinkie Pie meet (can you IMAGINE those too together?)

Anyway it's all complete crack which is why I will never write it. If someone else wants to try your more than welcome too. -DHT


	4. Interlude 1: Meet and Greet

Interlude 1: Meet and Greet.

* * *

Genesis stood at the entrance to Seventh Heaven. The man had literally been through hell and back. Nothing scared him anymore. Nothing that is, except one Tifa Lockhart.

"Don't worry, she'll like you." Cloud said, attempting to push Genesis into the bar.

"I don't share your certainty." Genesis replied.

"You can't tell me you're really that afraid of her?" Cloud said, almost laughing at Genesis.

"She's a woman, a woman that can hit really hard. I don't hit woman. I've done a lot of things worth being hit for, including abandoning you. Do the math." Genesis replied, though the door was still shut.

"Go on, a lot has happened since then. She'll just be glad that I'm happy about something and that you're the source. Besides, you can't live in the Church forever, trust me, I know I've tried." Cloud said, though he was still amused at the red head's reaction.

It had been 2 months since the fateful meeting in Aerith's church and now Cloud's memories of Genesis were fully intact. There were a lot of painful moments to remember, but underneath them all were the happiest parts of his old life. Tifa could tell that he was becoming lighter, even more so then when he last battled Sephiroth.

She started asking him about it, wanting to encourage whatever it was that actually got the swordsman to smile. She had an inkling that it was a person making Cloud this happy, especially when he would come back with a grin on his face that just wouldn't fade away. She had long ago given up on a relationship with the man when she realized that she treated him more like a son than anything else. There was also the fact that, after Aerith died, he hadn't even looked at anyone else. Whoever this person was, (if it indeed was a person) had to be really special.

Finally she had cornered Cloud and he had promised to introduce her to the source of his new found happiness. Too bad Cloud had told Genesis all about his childhood friend Tifa. That conversation had led to their current situation.

"If I wind up with a broken nose, I am not moving in with you." Genesis said with a stern tone to his voice.

"If you can't even walk into the building, you're not moving in with me." Cloud said, giving Genesis one more nudge. The man finally relented and entered the bar.

"Cloud? Is that you?" He heard a light feminine voice ask.

"It is and I have someone to introduce to you, too." Cloud called back.

"OH!" Tifa said, walking around from the back of the bar with a smile on her face. It immediately fell, as did the glass in her hand, when she laid eyes on Genesis.

"You- you're-" Tifa stammered a bit.

Oh dear Goddess, she recognized him. This was not going to end well.

"This is Genesis Rhapsodos." Cloud said, though it was clear he was a bit nervous at Tifa's reaction, it wasn't what he had expected.

"I know who he is!" She said, a bit of anger in her voice, then caught herself and calmed down a bit.

"I told you," Genesis said, before turning and leaving the bar.

"Genesis," Cloud called, as the man walked out of the bar, Cloud just looked back to Tifa. She at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Cloud, why...why him... do you remember him...what he did?" She was almost pleading with him.

"I remember everything about him. About us, I loved him before and I love him now. I know he did some horrible things. I know he's the one that attacked us outside the reactor and drove Sephiroth to his insanity. I know all of this. I also know that, at that time, he was dying, desperate for a cure and out of his mind. I also know he's still the man I love. Don't make me choose, Tifa, I love you like a sister, but I will follow him." He said with conviction in his voice, before following Genesis out of the bar.

"Oh, Cloud, what have I done." She said, putting her face in her hands.

* * *

Cloud found Genesis sitting on top of a nearby building. He quickly scaled the side of the wall, getting a few confused stares as he did so. "That's not fair, you know." Cloud said, sitting next to him.

"I told you she would hate me, there's no place for me with your friends." Genesis sighed.

"She was just surprised, she'll come around." Cloud said, following Genesis's eyes back to the Midgar ruins.

"What about the rest of them? You said she'd likely be the most accepting. If that's the case, I'll be dead before I meet the rest of them." He said, even after all these years he could still be a bit dramatic, it seemed.

"I forget that she acts a lot like my mom sometimes." Cloud admitted. "Besides, I said she's the most accepting that we could talk to right now. I'd introduce you to Vincent, but he's still a bit of a recluse, especially after Deepground."

"Oh yes, he'll love me. Hello, name's Genesis Rhapsodos, oh, did you know it was my DNA they used to make all the Tsviets? Yes, isn't that nice. Oh lovely! Oh, Weiss and Nero, they are like my brothers! Oh, Weiss, he's doing good, I can pass on a message if you like!" Genesis said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, ok, you make all that sound really bad. He understands regrets though, he has a lot of his own. Besides, it's not like you actually ran the Deepground project or tried to summon Omega." Cloud said, "We could try Cid first, if you like, though."

"Oh yes, the loudmouth pilot with a temper, he is so going to invite me in for tea before he stabs me through the chest with his Lance." Genesis said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Cloud just started laughing.

"What's so funny about me being stabbed with a Lance?" Genesis said, giving Cloud a slight glare.

"It's just, TEA!" Cloud about snorted.

"Tea?" Now Genesis was really confused.

"When we first met him, inviting us in for Tea is exactly what he did. Here we are, known terrorist running from Shinra, and he sits us down for tea. I just, it's so damn funny." Cloud laughed some more.

"He seriously invited you in for tea during all that?" Genesis eyed him.

"Yep, and pretty damn adamant that we drink it." Cloud said, wiping a tear from his eye. "He would be a good choice, but there's always Yuffie."

"I'd like to keep my materia, thank you." Genesis snorted.

"Ok, that's fair." Cloud nodded, "We could take a trip to Cosmo Canyon and meet Nanaki."

"Hmm, that might be acceptable." Genesis said, he couldn't think of an argument about why the cat creature would maim him on sight. Plus, it would get him away from Midgar- or Edge rather- and away from Tifa Lockhart.

"Yo, Strife whatcha doing sitting up on top of a building?" Cloud cringed, this is not what he needed.

Cloud just looked down at the obnoxious redhead. "Go away, Reno."

"Oh, come on, ya know you love me and can't live without me." Reno joked.

"Reno, I think you have a date with First Tsurugi." Cloud replied and Genesis scowled, though the Turk apparently couldn't see him.

"Fine, be a damn bird, see if I care." Reno said, then started to scale the building himself.

"Reno, what the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked, looking down at the man.

"Boss has got something he wanted me to talk to you about. I don't feel like yell'n the whole thing." Reno said. He still clung to the side of the building, looking up at Cloud.

Genesis scooted away a slight bit, he was sure there wasn't anything he could do to keep from getting spotted by the Turk, as it was, they usually traveled in pairs and his partner had likely already seen him anyway.

"I'm not coming to work for him. I'm not even working for Reeve, I just deliverer things now." Cloud said a bit sternly.

"Deliverer things and kick Sephiroth's ass when he shows back up." Reno pointed out, still clinging to the side of the building. Normally Cloud would have yelled at him to get his ass up here. But he really just wanted Reno to go away and that wouldn't happen if the man spotted Genesis.

"Sephiroth's not back." Cloud pointed out. There had been signs he had picked up before, but everything seemed peaceful now, though Cloud noted that Genesis tensed at the mention of the silver haired demon.

"No, but these monsters are really mess'n people up. You've had to see how bad they are on your deliver's and what not." Reno pointed out.

"What does your Boss want, Reno?" Cloud said with an annoyed sigh. He wanted Reno to tell him, so he could answer with a 'no'. He had his own shit to deal with, he didn't need Rufus Shinra's shit too.

"He wants you to train people who can handle the monsters. Granted, we can't make SOLDIER's no more, but there ain't a better fighter then you. If you refuse to help, then teach people who can." Reno finally said with seriousness to his voice.

"Reno, I'm no teacher, do you even realize how I learned to fight?" Cloud said, putting his hand on his head.

Genesis was torn between letting the obnoxious redhead know he was here and offering to help. And keeping his silence. While he hadn't been a mentor like Angeal, he had dealt with his far share of cadets and instructions. The idea of teaching others to defend against the monster attacks sounded like a good idea.

Ah, screw it, Reno's partner probably already knew.

"While Cloud may not excel in instruction, I might offer my talents, if your boss would take them." Genesis finally spoke up.

Cloud just glanced over at him, as he heard a crash and a thud, a quick check showed that Reno had fallen off the side of the building.

"What the hell, man!" Reno screamed. "Rhapsodos, what the hell!" He repeated.

"At least you know who he is." Cloud said, almost laughing at Reno.

"That's like totally not fair, yo!" Reno proclaimed, rubbing his backside. "How the hell are you even alive!"

"By the Gift of the Goddess." Was Genesis's cryptic reply. While the play had been complete, sometime its lines still served a purpose.

"We ran into each other in Aerith's church about two months ago, Reno." Cloud supplied as the man scaled the side of the building again.

"That's just crazy." Reno said, slipping up onto the roof proper and getting a good look at the former Crimson Commander. "You look like hell, man."

"You look exactly the same." Genesis replied.

"Well, if your hanging with Strife, you must have gotten over your whole destroy the world thing." Reno said, relaxing a bit

"You can thank Fair for that." Genesis replied, not sure why he was choosing to talk with this Turk. Though Cloud, despite his words to the man, obviously didn't have that big of a problem with him.

Reno hummed a bit ,then asked. "Why are we sit'n on a roof again, yo?"

"You're here to annoy me. I followed Genesis." Cloud supplied, but there was no venom in his voice.

Reno just looked to Genesis for his answer. "Tifa Lockhart."

"Oh!" Reno's face twisted. "Don't blame you dude, that chick's scary."

"See, someone agrees with me." Genesis said, pointing at Reno while looking to Cloud.

"Of course he doesn't think she's scary. That woman's got an overprotective streak a mile wide and it's all directed at Cloud and them orphans." Reno said with a smirk on his face.

"She's not that bad." Cloud defended, even if he had been upset with Tifa because of her reaction to Genesis, she was still one of his best friends.

"Cloud," Reno said with an 'are you serious´ look.

"Alright, maybe she's a little overprotective." He admitted with a smile.

"Eh, anyway, whatever she's upset over, she'll get over it. Especially if you're Cloud's friend. Heck, she even lets me in the bar now!" Reno said, standing and stretching a bit.

"You are not my friend, Reno." Cloud said, shaking his head.

"Keep tell'n yourself that, Blonde, one of us may eventually believe it." Reno said with a smirk. "Anyway, nice to meet you again, Rhapsodos. I'll let the Boss man know about your offer. I'm sure, once the shock wears off, he'll be delighted."

"I'll come too, Reno." Cloud said at the last moment. He really didn't want to leave Genesis alone with Rufus Shinra.

"Well, now I know he'll be thrilled." Reno said, then jumped down off the roof.

"Well, that was interesting." Genesis said, watching the Turk walk off.

"He's annoying, but he did have some good points." Cloud said, turning and holding out his hand for Genesis.

"Like what." Genesis said with an unbelieving tone. He took Cloud's hand anyway and stood.

"She's let him into the bar. If she can forgive him, she can forgive you. She was probably just shocked, we should go talk to her." Cloud insisted.

"Again?" Genesis said, "And what could he have done."

"He dropped the sector 7 plate just to kill us, ended up killing several of our friends and thousands of innocent people. It was all under orders, but he still went through with it. He didn't have insanity as a defense either." Cloud said in all seriousness.

"Wow." Genesis said, rethinking his perspective on the Turk. "I still don't think going back there is a good idea."

"Trust me." Cloud said, Genesis sighed and relented.

* * *

They walked back to the bar, this time not announcing themselves. Tifa however heard the door bell. "Sorry, we're not open for another hour or so." She called from the backroom.

"Tifa." Cloud said softly.

"Cloud!" She yelled and ran back out, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She was a black blur as she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you have to tell that you're sorry." Cloud replied, returning the girl's hug.

Tifa looked up at Genesis, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I should have trusted the fact that, if Cloud brought you here, you're trustworthy."

"It's alright, I have doubts about myself most days." Genesis replied, the weight this man carried on his shoulders was obvious to Tifa now.

Some people might say Tifa had a bit of a psychological problem. She couldn't turn orphans away, even if that orphan was damn near 40 years old. "You're welcome to stay here. It's obvious you haven't had a home in some time."

Genesis relaxed a bit and Cloud pulled him further into the bar. "I'm going to show him around and introduce him to the kids, I imagine they're upstairs, doing their homework?"

"That would be correct." Tifa said, "I'll finish up down here. I'll take care of dinner tonight, too."

"Are you sure? That's a lot of work." Cloud said, looking the fighter over.

"I owe it to both of you." Tifa said with a nod.

Cloud wasn't about to argue against that. "Alright, we'll be down in a bit."

Cloud started up the stairs, Genesis close behind. He glanced at the pictures on the wall, seeing if he could place the people Cloud had told him about. The easiest was Yuffie, the Wutaian Princess. As he looked, he realized Cloud had described them all pretty well, they all looked so happy now, did he really have any right in encroach on this life of Cloud's?

Cloud, sensing Genesis's darkening mood, slipped his hand into the redhead's and squeezed. "Everyone deserves happiness, Genesis. Even us." With that he kissed the man lightly on the lips.

Genesis just smiled as Cloud banished his demons.

* * *

This is just a little glimpse into what life was like before. This doesn't count as the normal weekly chapter it's a little extra. I'll probably post a few of these in and about the other chapters.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 4

Genesis stood in Lazard's office, trying his hardest to act his old cocky self. He was slipping a bit, but at least Angeal had agreed to accompany him.

"So let me get this straight." Lazard said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You caught a cadet, who's only been here a week, breaking into the training gym after hours and, instead of punishing him, you want to take him on as your student?"

"It would be such a shame to waste raw talent." Genesis said, trying to force a smirk on his lips.

"The cadet was only trying to get some extra training in, it's not like he was doing anything malicious." Angeal hated lying, but it was the only way to keep Cloud away from Hojo.

"Well, he may have impressed you, commander, but even I can't just approve a 1st week Cadet as a SOLDIER candidate." Lazard said, putting his arms down on his desk.

"Who do we have to convince?" Genesis said, he was not willing to take no for an answer.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Lazard replied, the man could feel a migraine coming on.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be wasting my time on this if I wasn't." Genesis replied, a little less firm then he would have liked.

"Alright, fine, if he's really as gifted as you say, I'll have an exhibition match set up for him. Myself, Heidegger, the President and Sephiroth will all have to be in agreement to let him skip his cadet training. I warn you though, it's just not sheer physical power, you should know better than anyone that there is more to being a SOLDIER than just mindless slaughter." Lazard relented.

"Of course, why do you think I want him as _my_ student. Hell, getting to the training room without being caught proves how intelligent he is. It's by chance that I was having an insomniac spell and choose that same gym to blow off some steam." Genesis pointed out.

"Alright, I'll have his match arranged for the end of the week. Until then I will suspend his classes and your missions so you can prepare him." Lazard said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Who do you want his match to be against?" Genesis questioned. Cloud would likely want to know.

"Another SOLDIER 3rd, most likely Angeal's student, since Angeal seems to be for your little endeavor." Lazard adjusted his glasses before he handed the piece of paper he had filled out to Genesis

"I'm sure Zack would be quite excited." Angeal said with a smile.

Genesis was almost panicking though. He knew Cloud was going to flip out at the idea of fighting Zack, even if it was just a spar. The only worse candidate for the match would have been Sephiroth. At least Lazard wasn't insane enough to pit Cloud, a supposedly unenhanced cadet, against the strongest fighter they had. He took the piece of paper, it was a waiver requesting Cloud's signature to make sure he was a willing participant.

"Get Strife to sign that and have it back on my desk by the end of the day. Afterwards, I'll message you the information for the match." Lazard said, holding his hand out.

"No problem." Genesis said before standing, Angeal following suit.

"Commander, I'll let you know now, this better not be a waste of my time." Lazard said as they reached the door. Likely he thought it was a prank to pull on the new director.

"I promise, Lazard, you'll be impressed." Genesis said, hoping though he wouldn't be too impressed. Getting the right balance on Cloud's strength would be hard.

"Good day, Sir," Angeal said and they were out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Genesis said with a grin and Angeal just glanced over at him. He quietly wondered if Genesis was still in there somewhere. Who knew he would ever miss the snarky, overconfident, obnoxious man, especially when he was standing right next to him.

He just nodded, wondering how many times he had told Genesis to grow up.

"You should get Zack and bring him over. I'll warn Cloud, but him seeing Zack for the first time at the match would be bad." Genesis suggested.

"He should be back from his mission soon." Angeal said, still mulling over the man beside him. "They were really close?"

"From what Cloud tells me, yes, though they only met after I lost my mind. Apparently they were on a mission to Modeoheim when Tseng crashed a helicopter. Cloud was the only one who could keep up with Zack, pretty impressive for an infantryman. Anyway, Zack found out Cloud was from the country and they became instant friends." Genesis explained, he thought it wise to leave the rest of the mission details out.

"That sounds like Zack." Angeal said, shaking his head.

"They went through a lot together and Cloud's the only one that remembers. I'm really worried about him." Genesis replied.

"You really love him, don't you?" Angeal asked his friend softly.

"With everything that I am." Genesis confessed.

Angeal was certain after last night that Cloud felt the same way.

They walked in silence a bit more, Genesis just enjoying life for once. Then he turned to Angeal. "I think I'm going to ask Cloud if he wants to go down to the VR room. He's been cooped up in that apartment since we landed back here and it would probably be good for him. Would you like to come, too?"

"I wouldn't mind, at least until Zack gets back, but I'm sure Sephiroth won't be left out." Angeal pointed out.

"I'm sure he's curious about Cloud's skill and Cloud is just going to have to get used to the fact that Sephiroth isn't the insane psychopath he remembers." Genesis replied and for a moment Angeal caught a glimpse of his cocky friend.

"Well, after you went to bed last night, Cloud did promise not to judge him for things he hasn't done nor has any intention to do." Angeal said.

"He did?" Genesis's face held a mixture of happiness and shock.

"Yah, they even shook hands on it. Talking to Sephiroth after he left, you would have thought he'd won a major victory in the Wutai war.' Angeal informed his friend.

"Probably harder fought, too." Genesis said with a bit of a laugh.

Genesis opened the door to the apartment to find Cloud standing stiffly on one side of the room, while Sephiroth was sitting on the couch.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Genesis said, putting his hands on his hips. He was pleased to see that at least nothing had been damaged.

"I wished to hear what Lazard had to say and decided waiting here was the best course of action." Sephiroth said.

"Alone in the apartment with Cloud?" Genesis said, not really believing the man.

"I wanted to talk to him and he promised to judge me for who I was." Sephiroth pointed out.

"Gen, it's been awkward, but I'm fine, really." Cloud said, relaxing a bit at the sight of his lover.

"I'm proud of you then." Genesis said, walking over and placing a small kiss on Cloud's lips. "You're still tense as hell."

"Over coming natural ingrained instincts can be hard sometimes." Cloud pointed out.

"I suppose so," Genesis said with a smile, before turning where everyone could see him. "What did you two talk about."

"Weapons, Shinra, you." Sephiroth offered.

"Me now?" Genesis said, raising an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"He thought it would make a nice place to start. A subject we were both comfortable with." Cloud offered.

"Well, I'm glad to have been some help. But how would you like to get out of here and go to the VR Room? Lazard agreed to give you a chance to prove yourself in an exhibition match. We've been given the week off to help your prepare." Genesis explained.

"That's a relief." Cloud said, relaxing even more. "Who is it against?"

Genesis looked away.

"Gen, who?" Cloud said a bit firmer.

"It was Lazard's idea, I didn't even mention him." Genesis said, a bit of a pleading tone in his voice.

"Gen, tell me right now." Cloud demanded.

"Zack." Angeal finally said, saving Genesis from saying something that obviously made him uncomfortable. Both heads whipped towards him.

"Gen." Cloud looked back to his lover, almost looking hurt.

"I couldn't protest or it would have drawn more attention to you. I was lucky Lazard agreed in the first place. He thought Zack would be a good candidate since Angeal was backing my decision." Genesis explained softly.

Cloud buried his hands in his face.

Genesis wrapped his arms around Cloud. "I asked Angeal to invite Zack over so you can at least meet him before the spar. It will be alright."

"You're right, after everything else, I can face Zack. He's alive now and he's going to be fine. I'll make sure he never goes anywhere _near_ those cliffs around Midgar or Hojo for that matter." Cloud said, calming himself.

"So are you up for the VR Room?" Genesis asked, all the while Angeal and Sephiroth were silently watching the exchange.

"Yah, getting a chance to flex is a good thing. Though I don't know what I'm going to do without First Tsurugi" Cloud said, stepping away from the wall.

"I'll grab you one of the First Class training swords. They aren't nearly as good as our custom swords, but they beat the standard issues bastard sword crap they pass around here." Genesis offered.

"It's what I normally use." Angeal offered, though he had the urge to hand Cloud the Buster Sword off his back. From the sound of it, the man had actually used it more than he ever had.

"I suppose that will have to do." Cloud nodded.

* * *

In short order, the four were standing in the very same VR room that had caused Genesis his injury. Genesis just shook his head, that accident would never happen now and, if it did, his shoulder would just heal like normal.

"So, where should we go today?" Angeal asked, he was usually the one to operate the controls.

"Some place with a lot of room." Cloud said, he really wanted to move.

Angeal nodded and the planes between Midgar and Kalm materialized.

"Nice choice." Genesis said, looking around at the green landscape. The area had been dead and desolate in his time.

Cloud lifted his sword up onto his shoulder. "So, you said you wanted to let off some steam."

Genesis just grinned, before looking back to Sephiroth and Angeal. "I know you want to see Cloud in action, so just sit back and enjoy." With that he waved his hand across his sword to light the runes up.

Sephiroth looked like he wanted to argue and he really did want to test Cloud's skill's himself, but Angeal put a hand on his shoulder. "It would be good to see if Genesis has picked anything else up, too."

Sephiroth just crossed his arms and nodded.

The spar started out simple enough, Rapier blocking a blow from the standard issue broadsword. Sephiroth and Angeal expected Genesis to come back with a spell like he always did, but instead they barely caught the sight of Rapier swinging around Cloud's other side. The blonde however had no trouble what so ever parrying the blow.

The fight only sped up from there. It was obvious Cloud was holding back, but only a little. Angeal watched him pull his force back, right before the blade would strike. He was lucky however to see it. The speed the two possessed was amazing. Genesis had always been the fastest of the 3 of them, but even with their enhanced sight he was a red blur at times.

Cloud was a whole different level. Suddenly it wasn't so unbelievable that this man had defeated Sephiroth. The silver haired SOLDIER had been looking for an equal on the battlefield all his life. It was why he had indulged Genesis so much, hoping that one day the man would prove a real challenge. Now it seemed his friend had completely passed him by.

Genesis and Cloud however had a different perspective. It had been ages since they had been able to play around like this, almost as long since they had been able to lie together. They didn't even glance at the two watching them with awe, they just let their bodies sing. They weren't being serious, materia was never bought in, and Cloud wasn't using his full strength, but it was an experience none the less.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of this back and forth, the two stopped, grins on their faces and fell onto the ground, looking up at the virtual sky, Angeal and Sephiroth all but forgotten.

"You were going easy on me again." Genesis said, rolling over to look at the blonde.

"That was going easy?" Angeal said startled. Cloud and Genesis looked up, suddenly remembering that they were not alone.

Cloud sat up and looked at them. "I never fight people at full strength."

"How am I supposed to get better, if you don't push me?" Genesis said, eyeing the man.

"Fight me," Sephiroth said, uncrossing his arms, it was directed at Genesis, much to the surprise of the others.

"I figured you would have wanted to fight Cloud." Genesis said, standing.

"I don't have a death wish." Sephiroth said completely straight faced. He knew the blonde had promised not to attack him, but in a spar he could easily claim a mistake, especially with the power he apparently possessed.

Genesis just shrugged. "I have often wondered if I would be able to best you in a fight now."

Sephiroth just looked at him disbelievingly before pulling his sword. His adrenaline running already, he had never been at a clear disadvantage at the start of a fight before.

Genesis gave a mock bow and was surprised when Sephiroth came in swinging. Usually he was the one to make the first move.

Cloud tensed at the sight of Sephiroth fighting his lover, memories of his monstrous sword were still swimming in his brain, imagines of it plunging through Aerith's chest. Cloud shook his head as Angeal gave him a concerned look. This was not the time to get lost in old memories.

As he looked up, Genesis seemed to be taking things easily. Sephiroth however, seemed to actually be taxing himself. Had it really been so long that Cloud had overestimated his power? He knew Jenova had made him stronger and his insanity had only added to his strength. The reality of it now was that the man he had feared for so long was currently getting his ass handed to him in a sparring match by Genesis. His lover was clearly enjoying every minute of it.

Finally Sephiroth yielded, but he had a pleased smile on his face. "I have never, _**pant **_had to work _**pant**_so hard _**pant **_in my life. _**pant**_"

Angeal handed him a bottle of water, still not sure what to say.

"That was very satisfying." Genesis said with a grin, it was an old desire finally granted.

Both Angeal and Cloud had a profound realization at that moment.

For Angeal he realized that Genesis really was from the future. Nothing else could explain the years of experience and power he had gained overnight. He had been fairly convinced before, but little threads of doubt keep working their way into his mind, trying to find more rational explanations for everything Genesis and Cloud had told him. Watching his friend fight Cloud, then Sephiroth, had destroyed whatever stronghold his doubts had left.

For Cloud, seeing Sephiroth so handedly defeated by Genesis was the last part he needed to separate monster from man. This was defiantly not a Sephiroth who had the power to destroy the world. Heck, he wondered if the Reno he knew in the future couldn't best this man.

"Zack should be back soon." Angeal said, checking the time.

Cloud tensed a bit and Genesis put a hand on his shoulder. "Go meet your student, we'll clean up and you can bring him up when you're ready."

"Alright," Angeal said and exited the VR room.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain redheaded Turk was watching a secure video feed out of the VR rooms, jaw hanging open. Before he even knew what he was doing, he made a physical copy of the recording and purged the rest of the files from the system. He stared at his hands afterward, wondering why he had such a strong urge to protect the Commander and the blonde cadet with him. Reno never stuck his neck out for anyone.

* * *

Cloud sat on the couch, freshly showered. Sephiroth had gone back to his own apartment, something Cloud was very grateful for. He was starting to accept that the man wasn't a monster, but becoming friends with him was a totally different story.

Genesis was currently throwing together a bit of a lunch for the 4 of them.

A knock came at the door and Cloud froze for a moment. He glanced up at the kitchen and knew Genesis was deep in his work. Finally he stood as another knock came at the door.

He opened it and looked up.

"Hello Cloud," Angeal said, but Cloud looked right past him to Zack and his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Can we come in?" Angeal finally said, taking in the look in Cloud's eyes.

Cloud just shook his head, "Yah, come in." He moved out of the way.

"Bit off a space case, aren't you," Zack said with a laugh, ruffling the top of Cloud's head. "Can't blame you, I'd get distracted by so much awesome too."

Cloud stayed silent, his throat locked up, Zack was exactly the same as he remembered him, well, except maybe a bit lighter. Cloud hadn't met him until after Angeal had defected.

"Oh come on, I don't bite." Zack said with a bit of a pout, hoping Genesis's student would at least be nicer than Genesis was to him.

"It's nice to meet you." Cloud finally said, though it came out very soft.

"Cloud's still a bit overwhelmed Zack, why don't we go sit down and give him some space?" Angeal offered.

"Oh, I suppose. I still remember when you first offered to mentor me. It was like a week before I could think straight!" Zack said with a smile, then smacked Cloud on the shoulder. "I'll help you get through it, we'll be best buds in not time, you'll see!"

Cloud just offered a small smile. "Best friends, I'm sure."

Zack gave him a thumbs up and then went to flop on the couch.

"Zack, I've asked you not to do that on our furniture, do you think Genesis is going to put up with it?" Angeal scolded.

"Sorry." Zack said sheepishly. "Please don't tell him, that guy hates me enough as it is."

"He doesn't hate you Zack, would he have asked you here to meet Cloud if he hated you?" Angeal retorted.

Cloud just shook his head, relaxing a bit. Zack was here, Zack was alive and Zack was being _Zack_. He could do this.

"I'm going to see if Genesis needs any help." Cloud finally said, heading to the kitchen.

Zack smiled at him before getting into a deeper discussion with Angeal about whether or not Genesis indeed hated Zack.

"How are you doing?" Genesis asked softly when Cloud entered the kitchen.

"Alright, I suppose, he's exactly how I remember him. It's hard to be anything but happy when he's around." Cloud admitted.

Genesis just leaned over and gave Cloud a gentle kiss. "I remember being rather annoyed with him, but if I can put up with Princess Yuffie for as long as I did, Zack should be a breeze now."

Cloud laughed a bit "At least he's not going to be swiping your materia."

"Exactly." Genesis said with a smile. "Now grab that tray and we'll have lunch."

* * *

Lunch was still rather awkward for Cloud, Zack kept trying to make friends with him, asking him all kinds of random things. Cloud answered as best he could, enjoying the attention. If Genesis hadn't known that Zack was straight and that Cloud very much loved Genesis, he might of had a notion to get jealous.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Zack finally asked and Cloud about spit out his tea.

"Yes, I'm actually in a rather committed relationship." Cloud finally said, stealing a glance at Genesis. The man found this absolutely hilarious.

"Really, is she cute? Nice? What does she look like? Can I meet her?" Zack said all in a bit of a rush.

"They are very cute, to their friends yes, tall, red hair, marvelous eyes. And yes, you can eventually." Cloud said and noticed he could get Genesis to blush. Zack was oblivious to the fact Cloud was talking about Genesis.

"Cool, I wish I had a girl like that." Zack said with a goofy smile. Cloud couldn't help it and he laughed a bit.

"I'm sure the perfect girl is out there for you." Cloud said, knowing full well who said girl was. He would have to make sure Zack and Aerith met in this timeline.

"Thanks man!" Zack said with a smile.

"So Zack, now is as good a time as any. Lazard will only agree to make Cloud Genesis's student officially if he participates in an exhibition match and proves he has the skill. He suggested you as Cloud's opponent." Angeal finally said, Genesis was getting a bit flustered with all this talk of 'girlfriends' and he sought to save him.

"Really?" Zack said, looking between Angeal and Cloud. "That would be so awesome!"

"I knew you would agree." Angeal said with a smile.

"Thank you." Cloud said.

"But hey, I thought you were already in SOLDIER, I mean with your eyes and all." Zack said, looking him over. Cloud certainly carried himself like a SOLDIER.

"My hometown was rich in mako, a bit naturally seeped into my system." Cloud said, it was a lie that Zack would believe, even if others wouldn't.

"Oh." Zack said, "We had a reactor, but it wasn't like that. Either way, that's awesome."

"Just don't go spreading it around too much before he actually becomes a SOLDIER. We don't want to draw too much attention to it." Genesis said, looking to Zack.

"I won't, I promise" Zack with a grin, hands covering his heart.

"It's about time to go, you need to hand in your report to Lazard." Angeal said, looking over at Zack.

"Do you think you can take this down to him?" Genesis asked, handing Angeal Cloud's consent form.

Angeal just nodded and took the paper.

"It was nice to meet you!" Zack said, holding his hand out to Cloud.

"Same here," Cloud said, shaking his hand.

Once they left, Cloud felt himself unravel.

"You did well." Genesis said, pulling the man close to him.

"That was harder than Sephiroth." Cloud admitted.

"Sephiroth you knew how to deal with." Genesis pointed out.

"I guess you're right, I thought it would hurt more, seeing him when he didn't remember anything." Cloud said, shaking his head. "But then he smiled at me and acted like we had been friends all our lives. Almost like he _knew_. I guess he's always been like that."

"Do you still want to keep things secret from him?" Genesis asked.

"I think so, he's not like Angeal and Sephiroth. I don't want him to see the horrors of this world before he has to. He's still like a little kid in that respect. If he can live obvious to everything and die happy with Aerith and 10 kids, that would be perfect." Cloud said with a smile.

"Keeping him completely in the dark will be hard, but we can at least shield him a bit, I suppose." Genesis said, wrapping his arms around Cloud.

"Do you think we can really do all this?" Cloud said, leaning his head on Genesis's chest.

"We can and we will, we don't really have any other choice." Genesis said, enjoying the feel of his lover's body so close.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Next chapter will be the exhibition match, and after Cloud officially joins SOLDIER he and Genesis will start actually implementing their plans to change the future.

Please Review :)-DHT


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning came without much incident. But as Genesis went to go find something for breakfast, he noticed a data disc sitting on the table.

"Cloud." Genesis said, picking it up. Scrawled across the disc's label was the message 'You might want to be more discreet.' In a familiar handwriting.

Cloud walked up behind Genesis as the man passed the disc over. "Is that...?"

"That's Reno's handwriting, alright." Cloud said, taking the disc over to Genesis's computer.

He put the data disc in and opened the file. Security footage of their spar yesterday started to play. Genesis cursed. "I forgot that the VR rooms were recorded. Angeal wouldn't have thought to disable the cameras, we never cared if anyone caught us in there."

"Do you think Reno was sent back, too?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't with us when were where speaking with Minerva, but he only died a few minutes before we did. You'd think he would have approached us if he remembered." Genesis said, watching the fight play out.

"We need to talk to him." Cloud said, looking away from the screen.

"Agreed." Genesis said, turning the footage off.

* * *

Angeal had to admit, after Cloud's performance against Genesis yesterday he was worried about Zack. He knew that Cloud obviously cared a lot about the raven haired boy, but neither he nor Genesis seemed to understand exactly how strong they were.

The match was set for tomorrow. It had been the only day in the next month that everyone in question could attend. He'd thought about finding a way to excuse Zack from the fight and offer himself, but Lazard would likely just select another 3rd Class, which Cloud had less reservations about fighting.

He was going to be a nervous wreck he just knew it. Maybe he could convince Lazard to let him watch down on the floor rather than the observation deck.

* * *

"You sure you're alright, Cloud?" Genesis asked while rubbing the blonde's back.

"It's one fight, one fight with this stupid helmet on, where I not only have to make sure I restrain myself enough to keep from hurting Zack, I can't prove to be much more powerful than a normal unenhanced human." Could said, releasing a shaky breath.

"You'll do fine, just treat him like you did Denzel." Genesis said encouragingly.

As much as remembering the young boy hurt, it wasn't a bad suggestion. Denzel had asked Cloud to teach him how to wield a sword and he had managed it quite easily actually. He wouldn't get the chance this time around to be the boy's father and teach him these things, but that would be because Denzel would be raised by his parents, safe in his home. Not in a bar with a bunch of people who belonged in a mental institution.

"After the match I'd like to slip down to the slums and see if Aerith is there." Cloud said, realizing she was the one person he could at least check on still in Midgar. He already knew Reeve was fine.

"Thinking of letting her know?" Genesis asked curiously.

"No." Cloud shook his head, "I don't even want to talk to her or have her see me. I just want to make sure she's ok. And try and figure out how to get her and Zack to meet."

"Could always push him off the plate again." Genesis said with a laugh.

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather not risk killing him. I don't know how either one of us survived that fall." Cloud said, shaking his head, but his mouth held a smile.

"Flowers." Genesis offered as an explanation.

"I'd rather not test my aim." Cloud said "Besides, there is no guarantee she'd actually be there."

"I still like the idea of pushing him off the plate." Genesis said teasingly.

"Of course you do." Cloud said dryly. Though Cloud and Genesis's arguments over Zack were of a much more friendly nature than Genesis's and Angeal's had been. Genesis really would have pushed him off the plate back in the day.

"I suppose I can settle for besting Sephiroth in a duel." Genesis said wistfully.

Cloud just shook his head as they exited Genesis's apartment. Cloud picked a bit at his clothing, he could barely remember wearing a cadet's uniform and the helmet just seemed so damn impractical. He wouldn't be wearing it now if he didn't have to hide his eyes. On his back was a cheap piece of crap, standard issue sword. He couldn't wait until he could remake First Tsurugi.

"I feel like an idiot." Cloud barely whispered.

"Oh, stop your complaining." Genesis said with a grin. Though he had to admit, he was glad that they had come back to a time when he was already a first class SOLDIER. If they had arrived when he was still in Banora or freshly arrived in Midgar, he would be going just as crazy as Cloud was.

When they arrived at the entrance of the training hall, they saw Zack standing there, bouncing from one foot to the other, full of nervous energy. Angeal on the other hand looked almost distraught.

"Ready?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"Oh yah!" Zack said, pumping a fist into the air.

"Alright then, after you, we don't want to keep the President waiting after all." Cloud said, trying to sound excited himself. However, it just made him sound foolish. At least Zack didn't seem to care and Angeal knew the truth.

"Come on, Angeal, let's go. I don't want to miss this." Genesis said, motioning to his friend.

Angeal was a bit hesitant as he started to walk away before turning back. "Just don't hurt him."

"Of course I won't, Angeal!" Zack said with a smile, thinking the words were meant for him.

Cloud just gave a slight nod to keep from drawing Zack's attention as they entered the training hall.

* * *

When Angeal and Genesis entered, everyone else had already taken their seats and Sephiroth was feigning interest. The real match he had wanted to see was already over. This current farce was just something to get through to get Cloud into SOLDIER.

Lazard was acting confident, but he was still worried that Genesis was trying to pull something. The only reason he agreed to this whole show was because Angeal had been behind Genesis. Lazard trusted him not to set him up to look like a fool.

Heidegger was fawning over the President, who was drinking a glass of wine...at 9 o'clock in the morning. This was already turning out to be a lovely demonstration.

Zack and Cloud both stood down in the training hall, looking up at the observation deck.

"I believe we all know why you two are here. You may commence with your sparring match at anytime." Lazard said through the room's intercom system.

Zack grinned and turned to Cloud, "Come on, man, time to show 'em what ya got!"

Cloud just nodded and raised his sword. He had a small amount of hope that Zack would have started off the fight, that way he could have just defended and would have allowed him to gauge Zack's current strength while hiding his own. However, Zack thought he was the stronger of the two and was being nice or so he thought.

After about 20 seconds Cloud finally attempted a swing. His sword met Zack's and he sighed in relief. "Nice hit man!" Zack said with a grin and swung his own sword around, which Cloud easily met. Cloud was tense and his nervousness was showing to those watching. Luckily those who didn't know any better just assumed it was because he wanted to prove himself.

With each swing something akin to terror griped him, if it had been any one else he might have been ok, but the thought that he might hurt Zack scared him more than it should. The side effect was that every strike was focused. Something else that was showing in the box above.

Heidegger and the President were watching, but not really comprehending what they were seeing other than a couple of capable young men fighting. Shinra had already decided he didn't care if this boy was allowed in or not as long as he didn't spend the whole time falling on his ass. After about 5 minutes of the fight, when the blonde was still standing, the President had turned back to his wine. Heidegger would side with the President.

Genesis however was worried about Lazard, Angeal and Sephiroth already knew the truth, Lazard was the one they had to fool.

"I have to admit that he is rather remarkable." Lazard said, leaning forward.

Genesis watched Lazard carefully, whose eyes were trained on Cloud.

5 more minutes passed and it had felt like an eternity for Cloud. Zack however was still smiling. "Lighten up, you're doing really good!" Zack said, trying to sound encouraging.

Cloud however couldn't break his concentration long enough to return the smile. His mind kept processing mistakes in Zack's form. He was so easy to read because Cloud's own fighting style had been developed from Zack's memories. His body screamed at him to take advantage of the many openings Zack kept giving him and his muscles had came close to reacting instinctively.

"I see why you recommended him." Lazard said, at this point convinced that Genesis had not been playing with him at all. He agreed that this man would make a fine SOLDIER. He only imagined what he would be like once he got his mako enhancements.

"Where did he say, he got his training?" Lazard asked and Genesis was ready for the answer. He and Cloud had already discussed it at length.

"He's from Nibelheim, a small village on the Eastern Continent. Apparently they have a rather nasty monster problem. He said a traveling mercenary passed through when he was younger and gave him some basic instructions in exchange for a bit of shelter and food. After that, he honed his skills on the monsters around the town." Genesis said smoothly.

"Hmm, Nibelheim, I do remember receiving reports about monsters in the area. If the cadet grew up there, no wonder he knows how to handle himself." Lazard said, sitting back.

Their words would work for now, but Genesis knew that the Turks would soon be investigating Cloud. It was about all they were good for. They had thought about several different contingency plans if something turned up to completely discredit their story, but if Reno really had come back with them, it would solve a lot of their problems.

Finally a few more minutes passed and Lazard turned to the others in the room. "Does anyone else feel the need to see more of Strife's abilities?" he asked.

"No, the boy is obviously talented. I have to agree with Genesis that putting him through cadet training would be nothing but a waste." Sephiroth said with a bored tone.

"You have my permission to advance the boy, but I'm afraid I have something else to attend to now." President Shinra said, taking his glass of wine and leaving the room without another word.

Heidegger was close behind the president. "Do what you want with the boy." He said, not inclined to argue with either Sephiroth or the President, even if he had felt differently.

Decision made, Lazard's voice filtered through the PA system again. "Fair, Strife, I believe we've seen enough."

Cloud's reaction was immediate, he dropped his sword and backed away from Zack.

"Aw man, I was just beginning to have fun." Zack said with a smile. He really was, too, once he realized he didn't have to hold back on Cloud the way he thought he would have to. Genesis's new apprentice could really fight.

Lazard turned to Genesis, "I'll get his paperwork processed this afternoon and have him officially assigned to you. Once that's done, I'll have the labs contact you to schedule his first injections. "

Genesis nearly sighed in relief, "Thank you, sir." Genesis said before he realized it. His old self would never have said that.

Lazard just looked at him. "I'm not sure why you've decided to take such an interest in someone else or why his advancement means so much to you. I suppose I can only hope Commander Hewley is actually starting to rub off on you. If there is anything else you need to let me know." With that he exited the observation deck as Cloud was coming up the stairs, Zack trailing behind.

"Congratulations, Strife." Lazard said in passing.

"Thank you, sir." Cloud said and could really manage a smile this time.

Cloud walked through the door. Genesis grabbed him and spun him around. "I knew you could do it."

Zack for his part just stared in shock. Genesis was actually being nice, really nice, it was actually rather creepy for him.

"Come on, Zack." Angeal said, a bit of relief in his voice as well. He had noticed a few close calls, but Cloud had done as he promised.

"Congratulations again, Spiky!" Zack declared, waving at the Blonde and Cloud froze.

The nickname had came as casually this time as it had originally and why Cloud was so surprised that Zack had dubbed him this again, he didn't know, but hearing that name from Zack touched a place in him he long thought dead.

"Thank you." Cloud finally said a bit meekly.

"Chin up! You're pretty awesome, you know that?" Zack said, thinking Cloud's reaction was a self confidence issue. With that he left with Angeal.

_ "You know, I don't know if Genesis is the right person to train Cloud__,__ what with his obvious self esteem issues and all." _Zack's voice filtered back down the hall way.

"The puppy doesn't think I'm good for your self esteem." Genesis said with a small smirk.

"So what do you plan to do about his mako enhancements?" Sephiroth said, almost startling the two other men in the room. They had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Confuse." Genesis offered as an explanation.

"Confuse?" Sephiroth replied.

"See, it's already working!" Genesis declared.

Cloud just smacked him on the arm. "I plan on going in for the injections, casting Confuse on the lab tech, entering the data in my file, then hide out for a couple of hours. "

"That is a very stupid idea." Sephiroth replied with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Well, if you've got a better one, we'll hear it, but back at the apartment, not here." Genesis said, looking down, a few seconds had already claimed the now free training gym.

Sephiroth glanced to Cloud and noted that he didn't look too happy with Genesis, but he didn't argue. Sephiroth then looked back over to Genesis, "Let's go then."

* * *

"So what plan do you have then?" Genesis asked, lounging on his couch and looking up at Sephiroth. Cloud had his arms crossed, leaning against the far wall. He had removed his helmet the moment he walked into the apartment.

"Simple, let him receive the enhancements." Sephiroth offered.

"And assuming I want to go anywhere near a lab again, how am I going to explain already having mako in my system? Shinra scientists aren't going to believe the 'I come by it naturally' line. Especially if they check my file." Cloud said, addressing Sephiroth.

"Contacts." Sephiroth said like it was the easiest answer in the world. "They don't generally do any blood tests prior to your injections and I know many of my men have used them when they were on missions where they wanted to hide the fact that they were members of SOLDIER. I'm surprised Genesis didn't suggest it."

"I..." Genesis felt like a fool, "I completely forgot. I never used them and it's been so long that they didn't even cross my mind."

"Apparently." Sephiroth said dryly. He'd about had it with hearing how far in the future Genesis was from.

"I've never heard of these contacts." Cloud said, looking to Genesis.

"They weren't used a lot, mostly for missions when a SOLDIER needed to accompany a Turk into a tricky situation. Getting our hands on a pair might be difficult, but not impossible, and certainly easier then falsifying computer entries." Genesis said thoughtfully.

"I have access to where they are kept. They might question what I want with a pair, but I doubt it." Sephiroth said.

"You're both assuming I want to go near the labs again." Cloud spoke up. He had sworn to never set foot in one again.

"Well, it's either this or possibly face a lot more time in one." Genesis said, really, Cloud could be impossible sometimes. "It's not like a bit more Mako is going hurt you anyway. The dose they give to 3rd class SOLDIERs is laughable." He reasoned.

Cloud crossed his arms. "If I even see Hojo in passing, I'm killing him, Shinra and SOLDIER be damned."

Genesis just sighed. "We will get there eventually, if he ignores you, then there's no reason to reveal yourself. If I can handle going to Hollander's little check-ups to keep up appearances without throttling the man, you can stand to have Hojo walk past you."

Cloud didn't think he agreed with Genesis, but he remained silent.

"Good boy." Genesis said with a teasing smile.

"You're lucky I love you." Cloud snapped.

"Very." Genesis agreed from his spot on the couch.

"I'll leave the two of you for now, I'll get the contacts as soon as I can." Sephiroth said.

"Thank you." Genesis said and Sephiroth just shook his head. It still felt like some really weird dream at moments. Especially when Genesis acted so out of character.

"Good bye." Sephiroth said, then left the apartment.

Cloud just walked over and sat next to Genesis. "Why is he being so helpful? From the way you talked, he wasn't like this before."

"Hmm, I think it's because you intrigue him." Genesis replied.

"I intrigue him." Cloud said with an 'are you serious look?'

"Don't be so surprised. In the previous timeline, no one ever came close to matching his power. It wasn't until you and Nibelheim that someone managed to get the best of him. Outside of Angeal, Hojo and Myself, everyone treated him almost like a walking god, even I was one of the masses when I first met him. You're likely the first person in his entire life to truly challenge him. Of course, he's going to be curious about you."

Cloud just snorted a bit. "Great, seems like no matter what I do, the man becomes obsessed with me. Anyway, you're stronger than him now, why isn't he curious about you?"

"Can't blame him for his obsession." Genesis said before leaning over to steal a quick kiss. "But I imagine he is a bit, but you're obviously the stronger of the two of us. That and he already knows me in a way, at least who I used to be. I'm not as big of a mystery to him."

"Lucky you, I promised not to kill him, I didn't promise to befriend him. I don't feel comfortable accepting favors from the man." Cloud said.

"I imagine he already considers you a friend or he wouldn't have offered." Genesis pointed out.

Cloud just groaned. "I thought he was doing it for you."

"It's not impossible I suppose, but you have to remember, Sephiroth's list of friends is horrendously short. He can hold a conversation with you and he can treat you like an equal. He knows he doesn't have to be the ice cold General Shinra everyone expects around you. That's about his only requirements in a friend." Genesis pointed out.

"Great," Cloud said "Just don't expect me to spend a lot of time around him."

Genesis just laughed. "You're acting like such a child."

Cloud just raised an annoyed eyebrow at Genesis.

"You're whining, just listen to yourself. If you're really going to judge Sephiroth for who he is now, you shouldn't just shut down the idea of friendship. The more friends he has, ones he can trust, means the more grounded to reality he is. Think of it as one more defense against Jenova, if it makes you feel better."

"Not really, but I understand your point and I can't risk out right rejecting him." Cloud said with a sigh. Cloud and Genesis both knew that, while his state of mind had hastened his possession by Jenova, she could use virtually anything to get to the man's mind.

"It's not so bad really. He can be a good friend, if not a bit awkward sometimes." Genesis said, leaning his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Fine, I suppose it wouldn't be too much of an issue once we put our plans into action. He'll be busy here while we're busy out there. It will give me more time to adjust to the man." Cloud said with a sigh.

"You need to relax." Genesis said, snaking one hand up to Cloud's shoulder and started to massage it.

"I'll relax when we've taken care of Jenova, Hollander and Hojo." Cloud said.

Genesis was pleased to note Sephiroth was not on Cloud's list. "You said you wanted to go check on Aerith?" He was hoping to cheer the blonde up.

"Yah," Cloud said, but he didn't want to move with Genesis's massaging him like this, he really was tense and he shifted so that the redhead would have better access to his back.

"We'll get something to eat and then slip down there." Genesis said, though he didn't stop massaging Cloud's back.

* * *

Later that afternoon found Cloud with his helmet back on his head, standing next to Genesis in the sector 5 slums.

"I should probably stay here, I've attracted enough attention as it is." Genesis said in a whisper. Though he had to admit, having people recognize him instead of the blonde next to him did stroke his latent ego a bit.

Cloud looked over to Genesis. "That's alright, I'm just going to sneak over to the church and take a peak in to see if she's there. She's being watched by Turks so I can't stick around too long." Though seeing Tseng wouldn't be too bad. He had been the most tolerable of the Turks who still served Rufus after Meteorfall.

Genesis nodded and Cloud slipped off. Most people avoided him, they were rather wary of Shinra down in the slums and for good reason. It wasn't but a few minutes walk to the church and when he caught sight of it, Cloud just stopped in awe. Even now the building was damaged by time, but it was still in better shape than Cloud had seen it in years.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Said a soft voice behind him.

Cloud whipped around, eyes going wide (thankfully hidden behind his helmet.) Aerith was standing there before him in a white flowered sundress, looking much younger than Cloud had ever seen her.

"Sorry to startle you. I'm Aerith" She said with a smile.

"Um, hi." Cloud finally managed to say.

"You can come in if you like, it's much prettier on the inside." She offered, moving to the door herself.

"No, that's alright, I need to get back to base soon." Cloud said softly. He really wanted to go in and talk to her, but it would be too dangerous. Plus it was Zack, not himself he wanted her to get to know. He could meet her again later.

"That's too bad." Aerith said with a soft smile. "The planet likes you. I haven't met someone that's got her so excited in a long time."

"Thank you." Cloud said, unaware of the faint red flush to his cheeks, before he turned and ran off. He would process what she had said later.

Aerith just stood, watching curiously as the man ran off, knowing she would see him again soon.

* * *

End of chapter 5, not much to say except thanks for reading and please leave a review -DHT


	7. Chapter 6

Cloud slipped in the contacts that Sephiroth had brought by the day before. Much to Cloud's annoyance the man did apparently find him a friend in his own way. That is to say he had been trying to strike up conversations with Cloud all week.

Genesis almost laughed, in the old time line Sephiroth had never went out of his way to socialize with anyone, now the one person, who wanted nothing to do with him, was the one person he wanted to talk to. The fact that Cloud treated him differently than anyone else on the planet probably helped (or hurt depending on your perspective) this relationship or attempt there for.

"I told you." Genesis said, standing in the door way, watching Cloud prepare to go down to the labs.

"The man won't leave me alone. Does he have a death wish?" Cloud said with a growl.

"He's trying to play nice. Really, this is probably a good thing. He never tried reaching out to someone before. You should be honored at the effort he's putting forth." Genesis said smoothly, coming up and wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist as the last contact was put in place.

Cloud blinked to make sure they sat in the right place. "Just do something, I don't know what, but if he doesn't back off a bit, I'm going to be the one that snaps."

"I'll talk to him." Genesis said, kissing Cloud's cheek. "For now, though let's concentrate on you not killing Hojo."

"At least with him I have the satisfaction of knowing he'll be dead someday." Cloud said, turning around to face Genesis, who just leaned in and gave him another soft kiss.

"Anymore luck in the Reno department?" Cloud asked as Genesis pulled away a bit.

"No, nothing's came up that would require us to meet." Genesis said, "I thought about going to track him down while you're recovering'."

"It would be a little risky, but we need to start moving soon and we need to see if we can get his help." Cloud considered as he pulled the 3rd Class Sweater over his head. Rufus would be laughing at him now. Cloud Strife, back in Shinra's service.

"Hey, do you think that thing with Rufus and the Turks has gone down yet?" Cloud asked, he remembered a story Reno had told him, about how the Turks had their own adventure saving the world. It had been the reason for the Turk's unwavering loyalty to Rufus. Cloud just wasn't sure exactly when the events had taken place.

"I don't think so, from my understanding the major parts happened after I left Shinra." Genesis said as they moved back into the bedroom.

"So Rufus is still a spoiled rich kid plotting against his father and funding AVALANCHE?" Cloud said, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so, but I didn't think he lost the 'spoiled rich kid' status until after Meteor." Genesis said with a bit of a smirk.

"No, but he did upgrade to 'Spoiled Rich Kids with Turks Following Orders', then to 'Spoiled Rich Kid in charge of a Billion Gil Company'." Cloud said, putting on his boots. "Either way it means a little less heat if he's not our Reno."

"What do you want to do if we approach him and find out he has absolutely no memory?" Genesis asked smoothly.

"I know a few of his secrets that he hasn't told the other Turks yet." Cloud said a bit slyly.

"I thought Black Mail was beneath you." Genesis said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to kill him and Turks don't understand anything else." Cloud said, standing. At the moment he looked like a regular green SOLDIER recruit.

Genesis nodded, "Let's get you to the labs."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Cloud said, shaking his head.

"You'll be fine," Genesis said, "I'll be right there."

Cloud just sighed, it was now or never. Too bad Genesis was the actor.

* * *

"Lay down on the table, Strife, and we'll get started soon." A man in a lab coat told him. Cloud's skin was starting to crawl, but Genesis stood in the back corner of the room. So far he hadn't seen Hojo.

Cloud did as he was asked, "Don't be so nervous, Strife, I know the first time can be intimating, but if you don't relax, you'll regret it in the morning."

At least the man thought his nerves were for other reasons. It was easier to fool someone if they made up their own excuse for you. He did his best to force himself to relax, taking one last look at Genesis before he closed his eyes.

* * *

The process its self was short, 3rd Class SOLDIER only received a small amount of mako.

"Alright, Commander, his process is complete. I'll have him transferred to recovery and you can check him out in a couple of hours." The doctor in charge of Cloud's enhancements stated.

"Actually, I'll take him back up to my apartment." Genesis said.

"But Sir!" The doctor started to protest, but Genesis cut him off.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of caring for someone after their mako injections." Genesis said smoothly, giving him no room to argue.

"Yes, Sir." The doctor finally said, deciding that, just because the commander's attitude towards cadets might have shifted, his attitude towards doctors had not. An early death was not worth it to enforce the rules.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Genesis said, flashing the man a smile, then lifted Cloud up and carried him back to their rooms.

As soon as they entered, Cloud opened his eyes. "As much as I enjoy being in your arms, you can put me down now."

"I thought about keeping you here for a while." Genesis whispered in Cloud's ear.

"And here I was under the impression you were going to chase some other red head." Cloud said, though didn't move to get out of Genesis's arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Genesis said before kissing Cloud lightly. A knock then came at their door.

Genesis shifted and set Cloud on the floor, who walked quickly back to the bedroom just in case.

Genesis opened the door once Cloud was out of sight. "Sephiroth?" He asked curiously.

"I was on my way out of the labs and saw you carrying Cloud. I wanted to make sure everything went well.' Sephiroth said calmly as Genesis let him in and shut the door.

"Everything's fine, though, why were you down in the labs?" Genesis asked curiously.

"I missed my appointment with Hojo yesterday." Was all Sephiroth offered as Cloud walked out of the bedroom.

Genesis's eyes narrowed. Sephiroth never missed his appointments, the professor always managed to track him down or, at least from what he could remember, the man did.

"The treatments went fine, here are your contacts back." Cloud said, setting them down on the table next to Sephiroth. He was still a bit wound up from being in the labs, Sephiroth was not helping.

"So what will you do now?" Sephiroth asked.

"I've already booked us a mission to the Western Continent. We can't leave for a few days, though. Mako Injections and all." Genesis said, taking a seat himself. Cloud had retreated back to the bedroom.

"Sephiroth, you really need to give him some space." Genesis said calmly.

"What do mean?" Sephiroth looked at Genesis a bit confused.

"Whether you realize it or not, and I doubt you do. You've been kind of stalking him lately." Genesis said, at one point he would have feared Sephiroth's reaction, but not anymore.

"I am not stalking him." Sephiroth said as his eye narrowed on Genesis.

"Sephiroth, seriously, if I didn't know any better I'd be jealous, threatening you to stay away from my man. I know he intrigues you, you've never met someone like him. He however is still dealing with certain things concerning you. If you want any chance of him ever accepting you as a friend, you have to give him to the time to settle his issues." Genesis said, trying to be kind and blunt at the same time.

Sephiroth sat silent for a moment, "So in the future you turned into a psychologist? I do find his interactions...refreshing, I suppose. I've never met anyone who would talk to me the way he does. Even you before current events didn't act like him."

"Having someone to challenge you can be...invigorating." Genesis acknowledged.

"Is this how you felt?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis nodded "It gave me something to fight for. A challenge to obtain. A reason to get stronger."

Sephiroth sat still for a moment, thinking on Genesis's words. "I'll give him the space he desires. But I won't sit on the sidelines forever."

"He'll eventually accept you. Once we return and Jenova has been dealt with, I imagine it will be easier for him." Genesis replied. "But I'm currently late for a meeting with a red headed Turk."

Sephiroth nodded and stood, grabbing the contacts Cloud had left. "I'll speak with you later then."

Genesis followed Sephiroth to the door.

* * *

Finding Reno was easier than it should have been. That being said, Reno was currently stationed in sector 8. It was no time to reminisce, as he peered down at Rude from the street.

"You mind tell'n me why you're so interested in my partner?" A smooth drawl sounded behind him.

"Actually, it's you I was trying to draw out." Genesis said turning, at least Reno had been smart enough not to pull his Nightstick on Genesis.

Reno's eyes narrowed, but then something flashed in them as he gripped his head. "Just leave me alone, man, I didn't tell anyone about the tape, and I ain't gonna either."

"I believe you, Reno." Genesis said smoothly.

"Then what the heck do you want with me." Reno screamed.

"I wanted to know why." Genesis said, gauging Reno's reaction. Though it seemed like this was no their Reno after all.

"Cuz you and chocobo brains don't know how to watch out for your ass." Reno said out of instinct. As the words left his mouth, his eyes went wide.

Genesis gave him a curious look."Reno, me and Cloud, we remember."

"Remember what?" The Turk looked thoroughly confused as he grabbed his head. "Just stay away from me, damnit."

There was something obviously very wrong with the Turk. "Reno," Genesis said, trying to decide what to do.

"I don't know what the hell you want. Just stop it alright." Reno said, but now he was on his knees.

Genesis glanced down, Rude was still standing in the same place. Then he turned back to Reno.

"I don't know what's wrong. What do you want to stop?" Genesis said, bending down next to Reno.

"The visions, damnit!" Reno almost screamed and Genesis was glad that they were up on a roof.

"Vision?" Genesis pressed, he had to figure this out. He did care about Reno, even if the redhead didn't know him.

"Of your twisted future, damnit! Midgar in Ruins, the monsters and there's you and Blonde and me and the others and death and stop it." Reno cried. The image of Rude's cold dead eyes looked up at him. Tseng and some blonde that looked a lot like Gun being torn apart. Night after night. "You've got to be the cause. I don't know what I did to you, but just leave me alone!"

Genesis sat in shock. What had happened to the Turk? "Reno, I don't know what's wrong. I didn't cause it, but I might be able to help."

"You're doing something now, just go." Reno was worked up enough he finally drew his Nightstick. "You're making me trust you, when I don't know you and you're not a freaking Turk."

"Reno, I want you to come back to my apartment and talk, just talk." Genesis said. He had to tell Reno what was going on. The man was tearing himself apart. Somehow his bits of his memories were filtering back to him.

"Damnit." Reno cursed before standing and looking at Genesis. "Fine, anything to stop this." At least maybe he would find out what Genesis wanted with him.

"Rude." Reno said into his radio, "I'm going with Rhapsodos. Keep up the watch."

Nothing else came back through the line, but it didn't bother Reno, "Come on birdie, I ain't got all day."

* * *

"You wanted to talk, so spill." Reno said the moment Genesis's door was closed.

"Cloud, can you come out here." Genesis hollered back towards the bedroom.

"Reno," Cloud said when he walked out into the room. His eyes swept over the man before they went back to Genesis.

"He only kind of remembers." Genesis said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on." Reno finally snapped. Seeing the cadet that had wiped the floor with Genesis, who in turn wiped the floor with Sephiroth, walking calmly out of Genesis's room startled him a bit. Never mind that the man he thought had been a figment of his imagination was indeed real threw him off a bit. In the back of his mind he had passed him off as just part of the VR program. No way this kid was real.

"I think you're remembering pieces." Genesis finally stated. "Somehow fragments of your memory followed us."

"Start talking straight or I'm outta here." Reno said, hand twitching to go back to his nightstick.

Genesis sighed and Cloud took over.

"He's not going to believe us, Gen, Reno has always been a skeptic." Cloud said, crossing his arms. Reno was the last one to even believe Gaia had a consciousness. Or that Aerith was still alive in the Lifestream. He never did believe in Minerva, especially after the goddess had disappeared.

"Then what do we do? His visions are hurting him." Genesis said.

"I'm still here, you know." Reno snapped. "Now you're gonna tell me what you're go'n on about or not."

"You won't believe us." Cloud said smoothly.

"Try me, blonde." Reno shot back.

"Fine, me and Genesis are from almost 15 years in the future. When we died, we were last living people on the planet. You, being the third to last, died not 5 minutes before we did. Minerva appeared right after our death and threw us back in time. A part of you must of found its way back before the lifestream destroyed you." Cloud said cool and straight faced.

Reno's mouth was gaping.

"You look like a fish," Was all Cloud said before walking over and giving Genesis a quick kiss.

"Seriously?" Reno finally sputtered out before calming down and throwing himself on Genesis's couch. He didn't know what made him accept Cloud's words. The odd feeling that he should trust the man, coupled with the urge to prove him wrong about _something. _Yes, Reno was the type of person to believe Cloud just to spite him.

"So if the visions I've been seeing are true, how did the world get so fucked up?" Reno said, looking at Cloud.

Cloud schooled his startled expression and Genesis just looked at him with a smirk.

"There was a lot that lead up to it, we are here to make sure none of it happens." Genesis said, before Cloud could reply.

"Elena." Reno finally said, "The blonde chick that looks like Gun, her name was Elena."

Cloud looked to Reno briefly. "Yes, Rude, Tseng, Elena and Rufus were all like a small family after Meteor."

"The Prez's brat?" Reno said, trying to think of any personal interaction he'd had with the kid. He wasn't present in most of Reno's memories of the desolate future. And what he did know of the heir, he wasn't too fond of. Spoiled brat didn't even begin to describe it.

"You're gonna stop it though, right? So none of the shit is even gonna happen?" Reno asked.

"That's what we plan to do." Cloud acknowledged. He didn't mention that part of 'the shit' they planned to stop was the dropping of the Sector 7 plate.

"So what do you want me to do? You wouldn't have risked tell'n me if you didn't want something." Reno said, looking at them.

"I would have." Genesis said, "Just to try and help your mind. There is something you could do for us, if you're willing, however."

"Always something." Reno said, but he wasn't bitter, more playful. "Whatcha want, Birdie?"

Genesis shook his head. Reno had been calling him a bird ever since the day he had meet him in Edge. The fact he actually possessed a wing didn't help. It was nice to see a bit of his old self come out. "Cloud's story depends on a few key things. We'll have more time to work if a few key files are changed concerning him."

"Hacking," Reno said, stretching his fingers. "Easy enough for me. Whatcha want the kid's profile to say?"

"I need connections to the lab. When we were sent back, I retained my mako enhancements. Something to suggest I had been an experiment. Enough for Hollander and Hojo to keep their distance." Cloud said calmly.

Reno whistled. "Most people want shit like that erased. Should be easy enough and I can't see whatcha would get out if it."

"So you'll help us?" Genesis asked, still a bit suspicious. This wasn't _their _Reno after all.

"Of course, just, I don't know, treat me to a drink when this is all over." Reno said, leaping to his feet. "I could really use a beer."

"I'll get you a whole case of Junon's Special Reserve." Cloud said with a smile.

Reno just looked at him. "You know I'd ask how you knew about my favorite beer, but I'm just gonna chalk it up to the time travel thing."

"Anyway ,I better get back to Rude, later Birdie, Chocobo Brains." Reno said and was out the door.

"Well, that could have been worse." Cloud said, putting his hands on his hips.

* * *

"Finally" Cloud said, standing just outside the Shinra building in a third class uniform. He had ditched the helmet some time ago.

"I have a surprise." Genesis said with a smile.

"What?" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow.

"Clouuuuuuuuuuuud." Zack's voice rang out as he ran around the corner. Angeal right behind him, holding something rather large in a wrapped bundle.

"You have to let me hold it!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hold what?" Cloud was still confused, looking between the two.

"I believe this is for you." Angeal said, handing the cloth over.

As soon as the weight hit his arms, he looked up at Genesis. "Impossible." It had taken 6 months before.

"The process wasn't as long as you remember. A lot of technology changed." Genesis said, trying not to speak of the future in front of Zack.

Cloud quickly undid the rags and almost cried as he grabbed the hilt of First Tsurugi, "That's where my sketches went." He had been up for 3 nights in a row re-drawing the plans. He was pissed when the disappeared and he didn't have the time to start again.

"You designed that thing!" Zack said, staring at it, he had only got a glimpse before Angeal had wrapped it up.

Cloud looked over to Zack, still not used to the man's presence. "Yes." He nodded.

"You have to design me a sword!" Zack said, almost dancing.

Seeing Zack without the buster sword seemed odd. But at the same time, if things went well, he would never have a reason to wield it. "I would be honored." Cloud said quietly.

"Well, we have a transport to catch. Thank you Angeal, I wouldn't have gotten it in time otherwise." Genesis said with a smile.

"No problem...just be careful." Was all Angeal said before walking away with Zack. The puppy was still gushing over Cloud's awesome sword and how Cloud was going to design one for him.

"Thank you Genesis, I mean really." Cloud said softly. 2 weeks, that was all the time Genesis would have had to pull this off. He forgot how much they had lost when Meteor had fallen.

"I feel a lot better with that sword at your side, too." Genesis said with a smile as Cloud socketed his beloved sword with materia.

"How does this work though? I didn't think 3rds could carry their own weapons." Cloud certainly couldn't remember any that carried something other than the standard issue weapons.

"It's not so much of a rule as a deterrence. Shinra won't provide anything outside their standard issue equipment. You can have a specialized sword, you just have to pay for it and that includes all maintenance costs. Not something normal 3rd classes are able to do." Genesis explained as he made his way to the cargo truck that would take him and Cloud to Junon. They were acting as escorts on the way there. Luckily there were only crates of supplies with them in the back of the truck.

"I'll still have to have the harness remade, but I can deal with that later." Cloud said, hefting the sword over his shoulder before stepping up into the back of the cargo truck.

"So what are we going to do if Jenova isn't in Nibelheim?" Genesis asked, making himself comfortable.

"Then we'll go to Hojo and force him to tell us where she is." Cloud said, sitting next to Genesis.

Genesis just nodded, turning his thoughts to his own plan as a contingency if Cloud's failed. Cloud's instincts often served him well. When they failed however, Genesis's strategies were there to back him up. It was part of the reason they worked so well together.

"Reno did what he said he would." Cloud said, crossing his arms. He had checked his profile this morning. The phrasing the redheaded Turk had used was perfect. Everything was vague enough and lacked details, reminiscent of many of Shinra's cover ups. It would also keep Hollander and Hojo guessing. Possibly spending vital resources trying to figure out Cloud while staying miles away from him.

"Did you doubt he would?" Genesis said, looking down at his blonde lover.

"It's Reno. I never know what to expect from him." Cloud admitted.

Genesis just let out a small laugh. "I suppose you have a point."

"I always have a point. Thank you for Sephiroth, too, by the way. He hasn't come near me since my enhancements." Cloud said, leaning up against Genesis.

"He can be patient. Just keep your end of the bargain." Genesis said, relaxing a bit himself. It would be a long ride.

Cloud just sat silently. They were finally off to save the world, thinking about Sephiroth was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Genesis just smirked a bit. Cloud was stubborn, but so was he and so was Sephiroth.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter, hope it was worth the wait. Reno's part has been brought in and what actually happened to him will be dealt with a little later on. Please Review- DHT


	8. Chapter 7

Cloud hefted his bag over his shoulder as he and Genesis walked into town. They had spent a week in Rocket Town, just to cover their mission, before they set off to Nibelheim. They had been given a month to complete it, based on their past skill level. Currently however, the mission had been a cake walk. Genesis and Cloud had discovered that the airship was right on schedule and due to launch in 6 months. They hadn't run into Cid however and Cloud didn't know how he felt about that.

The airman had died fairly early on. When the world came apart, areas rich in mako like old Midgar, Modeoheim and Nibelheim suffered first. Monsters poured out of the area and Cid had died, trying to evacuate the residents of Rocket Town. Cloud hadn't been there, but had been told that the man had defended the airship as it lifted into the air, fighting with everything he had.

"So which one is yours?" Genesis asked, looking to Cloud, who had gone very silent. Lost in his thoughts.

"That one over there." Cloud said softly, coming back to the present.

As he stood here, he realized that his mother really was alive. Back at Shinra he had known that she would be, but it was rather disconnected. He had Zack and Sephiroth to think about. Standing here now in the dirt path heading into town, it truly hit him. _Mother is alive_. And Cloud wasn't prepared.

"Cloud?" Genesis noticed the shift in Cloud's mood almost immediately.

"Gen, she's here, in that house." Cloud slipped out.

The red head instantly knew the reason for his lover's distress. He had to say he couldn't blame him. "It's alright, Cloud, we can get a room at the Inn, then go and wake Vincent. We can check on your mother and Jenova in the morning."

"No." Cloud said, shaking his head, "If I don't go tonight, I won't sleep and it will only make me more nervous in the end. Besides, if we get a room at the inn, Shinra will figure out where we are."

"Then lead on, my dear." Genesis said a bit poetically .

Cloud just shook his head, but Genesis noticed the small smile that appeared on his lips.

It was midday, which unfortunately meant that people were about. Cloud could hear the chatter of the towns folk, he knew they were talking about him and who he had with him.

Sephiroth may have been the famous General, but Genesis wasn't unknown. Here was Cloud Strife, village pariah, walking back home head held high, dressed in a SOLDIER's uniform with Commander Rhapsodos in tow. He had only been gone a little over a month.

Cloud was sure someone was going to have a heart attack, he just hoped that it wasn't his mother.

Luckily Tifa was not one of the people out and about. Cloud wasn't sure what, if anything, he was going to do for her. If Nibelheim didn't burn, she would almost be better off staying in the town. Even if she wouldn't, there wasn't anything Cloud could do to make her want to leave. Tifa had loved Nibelheim as a child and only the town's complete destruction had driven her away.

All too soon Cloud was standing at his front door. Genesis just placed a reassuring hand on his back.

Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard a bit of noise before the door flew open and standing there was his mother, just as he remembered her.

"Cloud?" She said, complete surprise on her face.

"Hello mother." He said, moving up and pulling her into a hug. Genesis silently slipped in behind him and shut the door.

"What are you doing back so soon?" She said, moving back to get a good look at him. "And your eyes! Already?"

"It's a long story, but yes, I'm officially a 3rd Class SOLDIER." Cloud said, trying to smile at his mother.

The pride that shone in her eyes was unmistakable. It was a look he had once dreamed about. "My son, a SOLDIER and so quickly!" She gushed, before pulling him into another hug.

"He's a real prize." Genesis said, smiling at Miss Strife, who had seemed to notice him just now.

"You- you're-" She stuttered, before looking back to Cloud for confirmation.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, mama, nice to meet you." Genesis said, trying to turn his charm on. He really wanted Cloud's mom to like him.

"Nice to meet you too, Commander." Miss Strife said, revealing that, yes, she knew exactly who this man was. Cloud tried to wrack his brain. He hadn't thought Genesis had been as well known, of course though he had had a slight Sephiroth obsession as a child.

"Genesis is fine." He said with his brightest smile.

"How long have you been sleeping with my son?" Miss Strife asked with a stern look.

Genesis just gaped and stared, and Cloud about had a heart attack.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I wasn't born yesterday. Cloud shows back up here after being gone for less than 2 months, a SOLDIER 3rd Class, when I know the program takes at least a year. With one of the commanders in tow. Combined with the way you two look at each other, it wasn't hard to put together. I just thought I had taught my son better than that." Miss Strife said with a scolding tone.

Genesis looked at Cloud, both of them horrified. Cloud hadn't planned on telling him mother anything, but if she had figured out Cloud and Genesis's relationship so fast, Cloud realized he may not have another option.

"I assure you mama, while you have guessed the nature of our relationship correctly, your son made into SOLDIER by his own skill." Genesis said smoothly, trying to calm the woman.

"Lovely, my son, the fag, like I wasn't enough of an outcast in this town." Miss Strife snapped.

"Mom?" Cloud said, almost in shock.

"Don't mom me!" Miss Strife whirled around on him. "I should never have let you go to Midgar! I knew you had always been odd, but this I never dreamed of!"

Cloud was about to have another break down and Genesis was about to light the woman on fire, mother of Cloud or not.

"Mom, I just-" Cloud started, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! Get out my house! Out of this town before someone else finds out! Don't you dare come here again until you've gotten yourself straightened out!" She nearly screamed, pointing at the door.

Genesis just walked over and took Cloud by the arm. The man was frozen on the spot. "Come on, Cloud." He said softly.

Cloud just let Genesis drag him out of the house and to the inn. His mind was still numb when he was pushed down into a bed. His mother in his memories had always been so kind and caring. Cloud never imagined she would have reacted that way. She was always angry about how 'intolerant' the rest of the town was of her and her young son.

He knew his father had died while she was pregnant and, even though she had been married to him, the town's people hadn't thought it right for her to raise her son on her own. She had been pressured to marry the town black smith, who had lost his wife the past winter, and refused. Stubbornly, she raised Cloud all on her own. Until today she had always loved him, no matter what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud." Genesis said, rubbing the blonde's back. It was only then that Cloud realized he was crying. For 15 years he had missed his mother and now it seemed, even though she was alive, she was still lost to him.

"She's alive. I suppose I'll just have to be content with that." Cloud finally said.

"She doesn't deserve you as a son." Genesis said softly.

"We should go wake Vincent." Cloud said, sitting up, he felt guilty for letting the man sleep as long as he had.

"He's been asleep for 25 years at this point. I'm sure he'll be fine until morning." Genesis said.

"I need to do something." Cloud said, looking up at Genesis.

Genesis nodded in understanding. "Alright, just go wash your face and we will head up to the mansion."

* * *

It was late and the sun had already set by the time they stood in the doorway of Shinra Mansion. So far nothing had bothered them.

"We need to get the key." Cloud said as they walked into the rundown manor.

"Why?" Genesis said, looking to Cloud, "You think the door would stand up to either Rapier or First Tsurugi?"

Cloud paused for a moment, before responding. "It is a reinforced metal door meant to keep Chaos from escaping."

Genesis shrugged, "Well, it was a thought."

"It's not like Lost Number is much of a challenge" Cloud said, moving up the staircase.

It wasn't long before they stood in front of the safe. Cloud quickly spun the dial, still remembering the old combination. Right 36, Left 10, Right 59, Right 97.

Lost Number materialized out of the chest almost like a summon, but a few quick slashes from First Tsurugi and the creature was a mere memory.

"Here." Cloud said, tossing Genesis the Odin summon.

"You didn't say there was a summon in there." Genesis said, looking over Odin.

"I forgot, I remembered there was some kind of materia, but you've got to understand the sheer amount we came across in our travels." Cloud said, grabbing the key before shoving Cosmo Memory in his pocket. He would have to get it to Nanaki somehow.

"It amazes me some days." Genesis acknowledged.

"Which reminds me, you can fly. We should put collecting Knights of the Round on our list of things to do." Cloud said

"Mmmhmm," Genesis hummed a bit. "You're lucky the remnants didn't find it in your stash. Even if you weren't able to recover it."

Cloud almost snorted. "No kidding."

Cloud caught sight off several creatures in the shadows, but none seemed willing to tempt their fate against the two walking through the mansion.

Finally Cloud opened up the door leading to the basement.

"Hojo is a lot creepier than Hollander ever was." Genesis said off handedly as they made their way down the stairs and into the basement.

"Yah well, I won't argue that one with you." Cloud said, he could tell Genesis was trying to fill the silence, likely to keep Cloud's mind off his mother. He appreciated it, he really did, even if it wasn't working.

Cloud stopped in front of Vincent's door. I would be good to see the man again, even if he would have to pull him out of his solemn state. Turning the key, Cloud opened the door.

He nearly fell over when he saw Vincent standing in front of the door. "Hello Cloud."

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. But how? You died years before..." Cloud said, looking the man over.

"Chaos was not very happy to be confined again... I absorbed his memories up until we were separated." Vincent said smoothly. "I wasn't sure if anyone else would remember or what happened. When are we exactly? And who is your friend?"

Genesis felt a little sad that Vincent didn't remember him, but at least they wouldn't have to spend the next year pulling him out of his shell.

"We're about 6 months before the original Nibelheim incident. This is Genesis Rhapsodos, he was a SOLDIER 1st and one of Sephiroth's friends. I ran into him not long after your memories end and, well, he's mine." Cloud said, before taking Genesis's hand in his.

Vincent just lifted a bit of an eyebrow. "I suppose it's good you finally found your peace. But this means Sephiroth is still sane?"

"Yes, and Genesis plans to save him." Cloud replied.

"You were actually part of my plan." Genesis finally spoke.

Vincent looked over to Genesis, "If you think I can help save Lucrecia's son, I will gladly aid you."

"Do you even realize who else we can help?" Cloud asked Vincent.

"The Tsviets." Vincent said, finally realizing exactly how far back they were.

"Unfortunately many of the experiments have already begun. But we can give them a happier ending." Genesis said, a bit of regret in his eyes.

"What do you know of the Tsviets?" Vincent asked cautiously.

Genesis just sighed, this was a conversation he wasn't prepared to have.

"Let's go back to the inn, we have a lot to talk about." Cloud said, knowing Deepground was an uncomfortable subject for Genesis. When Vincent had discovered Genesis's role in the project, it had been at least a year later. If what Vincent said was true, the wounds inflicted by Deepground were fresh in his mind.

Vincent nodded. "I believe we've both spent enough time in this basement."

They were glad that the sun had set as they reentered town. The innkeeper had given them a strange look as they entered, but dared not to question men from Shinra. Though when he was about 5 steps up, he did speak up.

"Aren't you Elle Strife's kid?" He finally stuttered out.

"Yes, Edward, it's me." Cloud said before looking down at the man. Edward had always been a bit odd, keeping late hours at the inn.

"Well, look at you! Your mama outta be proud." The man laughed.

"You would think." Cloud said. before slipping on up the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his mother at the moment.

Once upstairs, Vincent turned back to them.

"So what do you plan to do exactly? And does anyone else remember?" Vincent asked.

"I really should start at the beginning. The answers to your questions will only bring more questions." Cloud said, sitting on the bed. Genesis leaned on the wall next to him.

"Go on." Vincent said with a nod of his head.

Cloud explained what he knew, how the world had fallen apart a few years after the incident with Omega. How Minerva had taken them from a dying world and sent them here. What they had discussed so far and how odd Reno was acting. Through all of it, Vincent kept his stoic mask.

"So after everything we went through, the world was still lost?" Vincent said in his deep voice.

"Yes, she just couldn't survive. We honestly thought that everyone else was long gone, but first Reno with his fractured memory and now you. I don't know if anyone else remembers anything at all." Cloud said, looking up at his old friend.

"Like I said, I only remember what Chaos remembered. He wasn't bound to Gaia and thus managed to survive. How Minerva managed to including him in her spell, I don't know." Vincent replied.

"She did say time was hard to manipulate. Maybe she did it on accident." Genesis offered.

"It still doesn't explain what you plan to do." Vincent pointed out.

"Kill Hojo, kill Hollander, send Jenova to the stars via Cid's rocket." Cloud listed off.

"What about Shinra's mako reactors?" Vincent asked.

"That's why we are still with Shinra, we plan to change things from the inside." Genesis answered.

"Very well. I will speak to Sephiroth as you have asked, but my time would be better suited to act outside the company. Not that I could got back if I wanted to. I'll set up something, likely in the Forgotten City, for the Tsviets to hide once they are free." Vincent said

"That's good, we have so much to focus on that having you take care of them would be wonderful." Cloud acknowledged.

"You still have managed to avoid telling me what your friend has to do with Deepground, however." Vincent pointed out.

"I..." Genesis started as Cloud took his hand. "I was project G. The first branch of the Jenova project headed by Professor Hollander. I was listed as a failure, but I was also the basis for the Deepground project. "

"Where were you when everything happened?" Vincent asked with narrowed eyes.

"Asleep, not unlike what you did to yourself. And for many of the same reasons. Though I would argue that my transgressions were greater. I turned my back on everyone I cared about, abandoned the one I loved and led one friend to death and there other to insanity. I may one day share the details pertaining to all of this with you again, but not tonight." Genesis said, holding Cloud's hand tightly.

"Did you ever atone for your sins?" Vincent asked.

"I'm trying to now." Genesis answered. Vincent just nodded and let the matter drop.

"Let's sleep, in the morning we can head to the Reactor." Cloud said before kicking off his boots.

Genesis didn't argue as he took off his coat, belt and boots before crawling into bed beside Cloud. Vincent silently walked over and took the bed furthest from them. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for all involved.

* * *

It was early morning when the trio started to make their way up to the reactor. However, it seemed that over night everyone knew Cloud was in town.

"Cloud!" Mayor Lockhart was walking across the town square, a smile on his face. Cloud about groaned. He had never cared for Tifa's father and the sentiment had been returned. He glanced down and a younger Tifa was about 10 steps behind the man.

"Can I help you, Major Lockhart?" Cloud said, turning to face the man.

"Such a fine young boy, aren't you?" The man said, patting Cloud on the shoulder. "Making our town proud."

"Doing my best, sir, but if you don't mind, we are on a bit of a time table." Cloud said, looking to Genesis who was a bit up the way, Vincent had already disappeared.

"Of course, of course! Busy Shinra business and all! I'm glad to see someone actually taking a look at that reactor. Do you mind if we at least get a picture of this? Our hometown hero with the commander?" Mayor Lockhart smiled and Cloud wanted to strangle the man.

"Maybe when we get back, mayor. We really need to make it up the mountain and back before dark, you know." Genesis said as he placed a hand on Cloud's should.

"Of course, of course! We'll have a dinner for you ready this evening!" Mayor Lockhart said with another smile and Tifa just smiled at him and waved. Before she left, he heard her say "I knew you could do it!" with a smile.

"That would be pleasant." Genesis said, turning on his charm, before steering Cloud out of the town.

"How could you put up with that man?" Cloud said, now back in a foul mood.

"He reminds me of my father." Genesis said blankly.

* * *

The trek up the mountain was nearly painless. The only thing that saw fit to attack them had been an elder dragon. Between the three of them, the creature had fallen swiftly.

"She's in there alright." Cloud said, staring at the door to the reactor.

"You can feel her?" Genesis said, slightly frightened at the prospect.

"Yes, it seems whatever Minerva did, she left her cells within me." Cloud said, looking at the door warily.

"Perhaps you should wait outside." Genesis said.

"I don't believe she can control me. But you're probably right. It's best to play it safe." Cloud said, crossing his arms. "Just repair the reactor and we'll figure out what to do with her later."

Genesis nodded in agreement, glad that Cloud had listened and decided to stay outside.

Cloud walked a short distance away and sat next to a rock as Genesis and Vincent entered the reactor.

Once inside, Vincent started talking again. "I did not want to have this conversation with Cloud around. But he is one of the few people I consider family. I know almost nothing about you and, what I do know, isn't good. Why would he have chosen you? Cloud doesn't let many people in."

Genesis just looked to the gunman. He had endured a similar conversation once before. Vincent's devotion to Cloud was powerful, a bond born out of a turbulent past.

"You've asked me this before, you know." Genesis started out. "And I'll give you the same answer. I originally met Cloud when he was just a cadet. I, through a series of events, fell in love with him. When I spoke of abandoning someone earlier, he was who I was referring too. When I regained myself, I thought that he was dead. It wasn't until many years later that I discovered otherwise. I love him more than anything else on this planet. Now that I've found him, I won't allow anything to take him away from me again."

Vincent just looked at him as they made their way deeper into the reactor. "You had better be telling the truth or I'll put a bullet through your head. Cloud's been through enough."

Genesis just shook his head, at one point those words would have caused his temper to flare, now however... "It warms my heart a bit to know that Cloud has someone like you watching out for him. But I promise, I would rather die than cause Cloud more grief."

Vincent just went silent again and Genesis was bit relieved. It was odd for him to be talking with a Vincent that knew Cloud, but not him.

It was not long before they were standing in the main room of the reactor. Though several of the pods now sat empty. "It seems we may be saving a few more lives." Genesis said, looking over the unused machines.

"This also means that Hojo must have made regular trips back to Nibelheim over the years." Vincent said, inspecting the pods. Only 7 were currently in use.

"Well, let's fix the reactor and put these poor souls out of their misery." Genesis said, using Rapier to breach one.

Vincent silently followed suit. They knew from the future that none of these creatures could be saved from their fate.

When it was done and the reactor valve was fixed, Genesis just looked up at the door leading to Jenova.

"Why don't we just dispose of her now?" Vincent asked, following his gaze.

"Because in the future she tainted the Lifestream. That's what ultimately led to the planet's death." Genesis explained.

Vincent just looked back over at him. He still wasn't exactly sure what to make of Genesis. "Good reason."

"We need to time it with Cid's rocket launch, but that won't be for several more months." Genesis explained further.

"He won't forgive you." Vincent said.

"We know, but we'll try to make it up to him anyway." Genesis said "Let's leave her for now, there isn't anything else we can do."

Vincent just nodded and together they silently made their way back out of the reactor.

When they got back outside however, terror gripped Genesis, Cloud was gone.

* * *

That's it for chapter 7, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know Cloud's mom's reaction was probably a bit startling, but people seem to forget she's from a small mountain town.

I also hope you like Vincent :) Please Review- DHT


	9. Chapter 8

_"When everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive."_ - Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

"Cloud!" Genesis cried out. The redhead had only seen his lover succumb to Jenova's influence once and he never wanted to repeat the experience. It had been two years before the world had fallen and Sephiroth had made another one of his appearances. For a full five minutes, Cloud had been lost, before Genesis had managed to bring the swordsman back to his senses. His old body had sported a scar on his left side, where Cloud's hidden blade had sliced him clean open.

Cloud had been devastated for weeks afterwards and nearly committed suicide by monster attack during the following outbreak. Genesis had finally gotten Cloud to realize that, if he died, Genesis would soon follow his lover, just as sure as any other death. There hadn't much else in the world worth living for.

"Cloud!" Genesis shouted again, but still not answer, while Vincent stood stock still.

"We have to find him." The redhead finally said, turning to Vincent. "Scan the forest floor. I'll take the skies."

Vincent just looked at him oddly before giving him a small nod. He wasn't used to being the one ordered to take the ground. But, just as he had come back up, he was surprised when Genesis summoned one large black wing and took to the sky. He decided to ask later, he thought Sephiroth was the only one with a single black wing.

Genesis cursed as he glided across the top of the trees, the forest was too thick to see much of anything. "Cloud!" He called, but got no answer.

He saw the village ahead and finally a figure standing in the trail. "Cloud!"

The blonde however didn't respond. This was no good, Genesis scrambled and landed in front of the man.

"Cloud!" He shouted again and this time the blonde looked up. Genesis's heart fell into his stomach as Cloud stared at him with vacant cat slit eyes.

"Cloud, snap out of it, please." Genesis cried, grabbing Cloud by his shoulders.

Cloud however simply grabbed Genesis's arms and hurled him into the nearest tree. Genesis hit with a loud crack as the tree broke into pieces. He groaned a moment before standing. Cloud was already further up the trail, sword drawn. In minutes, he would hit the town.

Genesis was terrified. Even before, Jenova's control hadn't been this complete. Injuring Genesis had drawn the man out of it completely, but there had been flashes of Cloud's own mind before that. This time however, it seemed like Cloud wasn't even home.

"Vincent!" Genesis hollered, knowing he would need the man's presence to protect the village from Cloud.

Genesis drew Rapier. He didn't want to hurt Cloud, but he couldn't let him attack the village. It would send the blonde over the edge when he finally regained his mind.

He couldn't really maneuver with his wing too well this low and surrounded by trees, but he did manage to use it to give him a bit of a speed boost, placing himself between Cloud and the village.

"Cloud, fight her, I know you can." Genesis said, raising his sword.

The only response was Cloud lifting First Tsurugi and to bring it crashing down towards Genesis. In a bit of desperation, Genesis cast a sleep spell on Cloud. The blonde slumped over and the red head was startled, until he realized that Cloud had no accessories. His ribbon was gone, somewhere in a destroyed future.

Vincent came running out of the foliage as Genesis lifted Cloud.

"Jenova managed to break through his mental barriers. He was heading to the town." Genesis explained to the gunman.

Vincent nodded as he listened, then spoke. "We should leave Nibelheim at once."

"I'll show you to our transport, then I'll head to the inn and retrieve our things. Hopefully the hold she has on him will break when we get him away from Nibelheim. We should avoid the town however. I'll fly Cloud over, if you can follow around." Genesis replied.

Vincent just looked to Genesis, "I'll follow you in the air."

"How?" Genesis asked, confused. He had only known the man after the Omega incident.

Vincent just stayed silent as he transformed into his winged demon form.

"Chaos, right." Genesis said as a reminder to himself, before taking to the air with Cloud in his arms.

* * *

Vincent sat in the tent Genesis had erected for the trio about 10 miles outside Rocket Town. The redhead had kept the blonde asleep for the last few days, while they had made their way down the mountain and settled here. Now however it was time to see if Cloud would come to his senses.

Genesis slipped back into the tent, his wing already retracted. "There isn't anyone around. We can wake him without risk."

Vincent nodded and stood as Genesis walked over and pulled his magic out of Cloud.

The reaction was instantaneous as Cloud shot up, but when he opened his eyes, Genesis threw his arms around the blonde. They were Cloud's normal eyes. "Thank Minerva."

"Gen? What happened?" Cloud said a little startled, as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Jenova managed to manipulate you." Vincent said, watching the pair. Perhaps he had been a bit harsh on Genesis.

Cloud look startled. "I remember sitting and waiting for you to come out of the reactor and then nothing. What did I do?"

"Nothing, I was able to cast sleep on you. We took you away from the town, hoping her hold on you would break." Genesis said, pulling back from Cloud a bit.

Cloud visibly relaxed. "We should have known better. I knew I still had her cells and she hasn't selected Sephiroth as her host yet. Of course she'd come after me."

"We'll wait for the rocket to be ready and then Vincent and I can take care of her when the time comes." Genesis said, looking over at the gunman.

Vincent nodded in agreement. "It would not be wise for you to return to Nibelheim until she is disposed of."

"No argument here. Tifa's the only thing left for me there and she's probably better off where she is." Cloud said with a sigh.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" Vincent said with astonishment.

"Why? Living in Nibelheim will be good for her." Cloud said, looking over at his old friend.

"Exactly how is that? Our Tifa was a strong, independent woman, who could take care of herself. She'll suffocate in that town." Vincent said, showing a rare bit of emotion in his voice.

"She'll never be our Tifa. It took the town being destroyed and Meteor to make her into the woman we knew. That's why I say she's better off." Cloud said, snapping at Vincent a bit.

Genesis couldn't help it, he just laughed. He laughed so hard he couldn't stand. Vincent gave him a cold stare as Cloud leaned down next to him. Still, he laughed.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked, slightly annoyed.

"I know, I've developed a problem with laughing at the most inappropriate times, but really!" Genesis let out another chuckle. "You'd have to see the two of you. And then add to it the imagine of Tifa beating the piss out of both of you for trying to decide what's best for her." He was still laughing, but he had righted himself a bit.

Cloud just shook his head, but a small smile was on his lips. "I suppose that is rather humorous."

"I suppose your friend is right as well. If fate decides Tifa needs to leave the village, she will." Vincent said, looking away from the pair.

"We do have other, more pressing matters on our hands." Cloud acknowledged, standing up and offering Genesis a hand.

The red head took the offered hand and stood. "Well, at least now we can let Sephiroth and Vincent talk. I would have liked to bring a few of the files from the manor with me, but it's not worth going back at this point in time."

"If he insists on the files after I've spoken to him, they can be retrieved at a later date." Vincent said, before pulling the door to the tent open.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to go scout the area." Vincent said and a moment later he was gone.

Genesis just smiled before pulling Cloud into a deep kiss. "I had just gotten back from scouting right before we woke you."

Cloud just shook his head. "I'll have to thank Vincent later." Before pulling Genesis into another kiss.

Slowly Genesis worked on Cloud's buckles as Cloud helped him to remove his coat. With practiced precision, each article of clothing hit the floor. They needed this, especially after the scare in Nibelheim. Genesis needed to know that Cloud was still his, still with him and Cloud need to know that he was still in control of himself.

It was kisses and sweaty limbs, fevered thrusting, hearts pounding, but most of all it was a deep rooted love for one another. When it was over, Genesis pulled Cloud close, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you." He said, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"I love you too, Gen. Thank you for stopping me, for bringing me back again." Cloud said, running his hand through his lover's hair. Touching Genesis's hair was one of his favorite things.

"I won't let her have you. She needs to understand that you are mine now." Genesis said, placing another kiss on Cloud's lips. "But as much as I hate to say it, we should probably get dressed. Vincent's kindness is likely to run out soon."

Cloud just took another moment to enjoy Genesis's warmth, before shifting to clean himself and get dressed.

* * *

"We aren't due back at Shinra for at least another week." Cloud said, looking out over the horizon.

Genesis just shrugged. "It will look good on your record if we show back up early."

Cloud just snorted. "Like I'm worried about my performance record at Shinra."

"Have you decided how you're going to deal with Hojo yet?" Vincent said, looking over to Cloud.

"You've gotten to kill the bastard twice now. Let someone else get a little enjoyment out of it for once." Cloud said with a bit of a smirk.

"I've got a little bit of an idea, but it's risky." Genesis said, looking at the two men.

"A risky idea is better than none." Cloud replied.

"Sometimes." Vincent interjected.

"We need to break the Tsviets out. I'm pretty sure a few of them would be willing to do the job. We'd have to aid in their escape afterwards and it will be tricky to play our cards right and not get caught, but it can be done. It's also less of a risk then just out right killing the professors ourselves." Genesis explained.

"If we want to stay with the company, it's likely the best plan." Cloud said in agreement.

"And what of the Tsviets afterwards? Shinra will want to find them." Vincent said, crossing his arms.

"If you take them to the Forgotten City, they'll be safe. Shinra doesn't even know it exists right now. Other then the three of us standing here, Aerith is the only one who could possibly find it and I doubt she'll be helping Shinra." Genesis said, looking over to Vincent.

"That's if they agree." Vincent pointed out.

"Leave that to me." Genesis said. "At their very core, all they wanted was to be left alone. I think that's the desire of any experiment."

The implication wasn't lost on the other two standing there and Vincent just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Reno sat in his room. He'd been keeping to himself more and more lately. He couldn't look at half of the other Turks without being reminded of _how they died_.

Oh, for the most part it was just vague knowledge. Rod had died in the line of duty, someone had gotten the drop on him, it had been a set up. Gun had died in one of the monster attacks, that had come with an image of the blonde Reno didn't know crying her eyes out.

Then there was Rude. Every time he looked at Rude, all he could see was cold dead eyes and a gaping hole in the man's chest. With Tseng he saw body parts. That had made him want to vomit in the middle of a meeting yesterday.

There were other memories, too. Chasing Genesis across the continents, hundreds of freaking copies of the man, the destruction that was just a prelude to Sephiroth's fucking insanity. Chasing a silver haired demon across the world and interfering with Cloud, who was so damn willing to take on the mad man himself. Why wasn't Reno just letting the man do the dirty work. The memories didn't make sense. Knowledge that the ancient, for whom Tseng had been sticking his neck out to protect, being dead. Stabbed through the chest by Sephiroth, though he apparently hadn't been witness to that one. Then there was a giant Rock in the sky. And it was all a mess.

He had memories of dropping the sector 7 plate under orders. How fucked up was that? If any of these memories were true, he'd have to keep an eye on old man Shinra. Of course, there were Cloud and Genesis. Time Travelers extraordinaire! He had read Cloud's file,_ thoroughly_, before making any adjustments to it. The thing was thin, plain and boring, but most importantly it showed that the man hadn't left Nibelheim until he'd come to Shinra and over fucking night turned into a SOLDIER prodigy.

Reno had said that he believed Cloud simply out of spite, but now, as he was putting pieces together, the story seemed almost fucking true. Reno really needed to take up drinking. Well, drinking more anyway.

* * *

"Sephiroth said he can get away in about half an hour. Angeal however is with Zack and couldn't really talk." Genesis said, walking towards Cloud and Vincent. He had stepped out back to make the call. They were currently in the back alley of the theater district, a place Genesis had gone many times just to get away.

"Sephiroth's the important one anyway." Cloud said, stepping away from the wall.

"I'm going to tell him that you said he was important." Genesis said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Cloud almost growled and Vincent just looked confused.

"Hasn't Cloud mentioned it?" Genesis said, suppressing a bit of a laugh, glancing at Vincent.

"What's he talking about, Cloud?" Vincent said, glancing over to the swordsman.

"Our hero has fan." Genesis told Vincent as Cloud just glared at the redhead.

"You aren't serious?" Vincent said, looking over to Cloud.

"It does appear that he is a bit obsessed." Cloud said begrudgingly.

"You should use that to your advantage and become friends with him. It would do him some good." Vincent said.

"Not you too." Cloud said, shaking his head. "Damnit Vincent, you know why I can don't that."

"No, actually I don't" Vincent said looking at the blonde. "You have a lot in common with him. There aren't a lot of people like him in the world. Look what happened when he lost what few friends he had? The more ties to the world he has the more stable his mind is. Any objection you have can't be more important than that."

"You sound like Genesis." Cloud said now irritated with both of them.

"What's the real reason you refuse to acknowledge him Cloud?" Vincent said pressing the issue where Genesis hadn't dared. The redhead wasn't about to stop him however.

Cloud remained silent, but Vincent kept pressing. "It's not a betrayal. She would want you to do this you know? Betraying her would be letting the man go insane again, risking all those lives, including hers all over again. Whatever it takes, that's what you told me right? Why is befriending this man off that list?"

Cloud just whirled around and slammed Vincent into the wall. _"You have no idea what you're talking about." _

Vincent just looked at him coolly as Genesis let the scene play out. Genesis knew Cloud needed this, he had once been jealous of the way the gunman and his lover had been able to read each other, how they could provide just what each other needed. Now however he was grateful for it. Genesis would never have been able to say the hurtful things Cloud needed to hear.

"I know more than you think" Vincent finally said.

"She has nothing to do with this, I made my peace with her years ago." Cloud snapped.

"Then what is it Cloud? Sephiroth's making you irrational again, like only he can. Are you forever going to let the man manipulate you? Even when he's not a threat?" Vincent said, as Cloud pressed him further into the wall. Some of the stone facade was starting to crack.

"Shut up, you have no idea." Cloud raged again.

"Then tell me." Vincent replied, though he had placed his gauntlet hand on Cloud's wrist.

"Who the hell am I, if he's not my enemy anymore?" Cloud practically screamed as he threw Vincent off to the side. In a flash, he was up the side of the building and gone.

"Cloud!" Genesis cried.

"Go after him, I've done what I can. Now he just needs to come to terms with the truth." Vincent said, looking to Genesis. "I'll stay here and wait for Sephiroth."

Genesis just nodded before taking off after Cloud. His heart hurt to know how much Cloud let Sephiroth define him. He had thought that Cloud had gotten over that so long ago. It seemed old wounds were easy to tear open again.

* * *

Genesis found Cloud sitting on top of Aerith's church. He was watching the woman tend to her flowers through the hole. She had no idea that he was around.

"You know, this could be considered pretty creepy." Genesis said, sitting down next to Cloud.

"Call it payback for her watching us from the Lifestream." Cloud said weakly.

Genesis just let out a small laugh, before he sobered again. "About back there."

"I don't want to talk about." Cloud said, looking away.

"That's the problem, Cloud." Genesis replied, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "Why does he mean so much to you? That you can't be anything if you're not his enemy."

"I... I didn't mean it like that." Cloud said, realizing how it must have sounded. "I... just for so long, I didn't know anything except for the fact that he was my enemy. I defined myself by it. Even when the memories came back, that definition still stayed. It was constant in everything. Sephiroth was always the enemy. He was a focus, a goal. I hate to say it, but I actually came to fear his appearances less and less because I knew I could control them. I knew I could win. Now, here, that's all gone. He's not the enemy anymore and now I almost feel lost all over again. Combined with mom, it's just... all a bit much." Cloud admitted to his lover.

Genesis just leaned over and gave Cloud a quick kiss. "Then find something else to define your life by."

Cloud just slipped his hand into Genesis's. "I think I have something in mind."

Genesis just grinned. "What might that be?"

"A certain, tall, redheaded, good looking man." Cloud said, leaning his head on Genesis's shoulder.

Genesis just pouted a bit. "And here I was hoping it would be me."

Cloud just shoved him a bit, shaking his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, but we should be heading back. Sephiroth will be meeting with Vincent soon." Genesis said, standing.

"Alright." Cloud said, following Genesis.

As they were about to climb down from the church however, a large black blur went soaring past them, screaming all the way.

"No way in Gaia did that just-" Cloud said, leaning over the side of hole.

"Some things are just meant to be." Genesis laughed as Cloud saw Aerith run to Zack's side.

"We should check on him." Cloud said, staring down.

"He survived just fine before, he'll survive again." Genesis said, tugging on Cloud's arm.

"Just... wow. I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore." Cloud said, before leaving with Genesis.

* * *

"You could at least help me find him. He could be anywhere." Angeal said, following Sephiroth.

"I told you who I was meeting with. Your student will be fine, Angeal, if not just a bit clumsy. You would probably benefit from coming with me more than the other way around." Sephiroth replied smoothly.

"You're only worried about going because Cloud will be there." Angeal said a bit annoyed.

"Hardly. They've offered answers we've waited long enough for." Sephiroth scoffed.

"Don't lie, it's obvious that, if he wasn't with Genesis, you'd be pursuing him yourself. Heck, the only thing that's probably stopping you from doing that anyways is how badly Genesis can kick your ass now." Angeal snapped. Normally he wasn't this short with Sephiroth, but his man-crush was getting annoying.

"Is that what you think? That I have romantic feelings for Cloud?" Sephiroth said, turning on Angeal. "The same could be said of you and that student of yours. Zack seems to be the only thing you focus or worry about."

"That's ridiculous. Zack's my student." Angeal said, crossing his arms. "It's obvious you're jealous of Genesis."

"If I am jealous of anything, it's how open he is with his feelings for Cloud." Sephiroth admitted.

"At least you admit it." Angeal said, but there was a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Not his feeling _for Cloud__,__ fool_." Sephiroth snapped.

Angeal just gave him a 'yah right' look.

"This is what I mean." Sephiroth said finally beyond frustrated. He just hoped Angeal wouldn't hit him too hard, as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as he crashed their lips together.

Angeal was too stunned to reply and Sephiroth just pulled back, looking away. "I do not have romantic feelings for Cloud."

Angeal's mind was still reeling over the fact that Sephiroth had just kissed him. _Kiss__ed__ him! _However, when his mind decided to start working again, Sephiroth was already halfway up the alley.

"Wait!" Angeal cried, running to the man's side, he grabbed his arm and Sephiroth turned to face him, his featured steeled over into his stoic mask, but it was too late and Angeal had already seen a bit of the sorrow on his face.

"What." He said shortly.

Angeal just cupped his face, before he leaned in and kissed Sephiroth again.

* * *

End of chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. With the New Year I should be getting back into my normal writing schedule :)

On another note, I know a lot of you don't read much outside of this site. To that end I would like to point you to sinnatious's live journal. They wrote the Fifth Act, and are currently writing a Gen/Cloud fic by the name of Beloved. They don't plan on posting it here so you'd be doing yourself a favor by wondering over and checking it out.

sinnatious . livejournal . com

Anyway Please leave a review- DHT


	10. Interlude 2: How to say Goodbye

Cloud sat in Aerith's church. He had been back here often lately. Before, it had been where he had gone to be alone, lost in his thoughts. Now, however, he hadn't had much to dwell on. His past was complete, he had found Genesis and many of his old burdens were gone.

It didn't mean that he cared any less for Aerith or Zack or the flowers or the sword. It was just that, for once, he felt like he had a future worth looking forward too.

"Hey." He heard from behind him as he polished the Buster Sword.

"Zack?" He said with surprise, whirling around. He hadn't heard anything from either Aerith or Zack in a few years.

"Yah, I've been waiting for you to show back up for a while." The raven haired man said with a light chuckle.

"Sorry." Cloud said, setting the sword aside.

"Nah, don't be sorry. You've been happy. That's what's important." Zack said with a grin.

"I really have been." Cloud said, looking up at his old friend.

"So you and Genesis, huh? I would never have guessed, especially not back then." Zack said, coming to stand in front of Cloud.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Cloud said honestly.

"And here I was thinking I had the hard time at Modeoheim." Zack said, looking up at the sky.

"It hurt when I though he was really dead. Until then, I'd held some hope that I would see my Genesis again." Cloud admitted.

"I'd love to sit and chat all day, but the planet is kind of impatient." Zack said and his smile turned kind of sad.

"Is something wrong again?" Cloud said, standing. "Is he trying to come back?" Normally, it would be Aerith to tell him such things, but he didn't mind seeing Zack.

"No, a least not actively at the moment." Zack said, shaking his head. "I came here to say good bye."

"Goodbye?" Cloud said a bit confused. Zack had been in the lifestream for over 10 years.

"The planet is growing weaker, Cloud. You have to have seen it. The monster population growing? I was kept around as companionship for Aerith. Gaia can no longer afford to sustain me." Zack said with a sigh.

"So that's it?" Cloud said. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

"I'm afraid so, though I got a lot more than most people. It's not like you need me anymore. You've got Genesis to look out for you." Zack said, sad smile still in place.

Cloud didn't know what to say. There were a million things he had always wanted to go over with Zack. Now, however, they all seemed pointless.

"How long do you have?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe a half hour at most." Zack said and he was already starting to look insubstantial. "The planet held off dissolving me until you came. One last thank you, I suppose. "

"Don't you want to spend it with Aerith?" Cloud said, feeling guilty for taking the man's last moments, both in life and death.

"We've said our goodbyes. There isn't much left we could say." Zack acknowledged.

"Still, I'm honored." Cloud said, looking up at Zack.

"You know, you never really failed anyone." Zack said with a small smile. "It was more like everyone else failed you."

Cloud just stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not sure what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. It was just something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a long time." Zack said before taking a seat next to Cloud. He didn't actually have to sit, but it seemed like a nice gesture.

"Are you scared?" Cloud asked, not sure why he was asking such a question.

"Nah, I mean, fading into the lifestream is what we're suppose to do, right? It's supposed to be peaceful, or at least that's what Aerith tells me." Zack said, glancing at the ceiling of the church.

"Still, it's been nice knowing you were watching over us." Cloud admitted.

"Aerith's still there. And the planet really likes you. You've got plenty of people covering your back." Zack said with a smile.

"Is the planet really in that much trouble?" Cloud asked.

"I would lie, but there isn't much point to it. Yah, it's pretty bad." Zack said with a sigh.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cloud asked.

"No." Zack said shaking her head. "You got rid of the problem. Now, Gaia just has to fix her wounds."

"I'll miss you." Cloud said, noticing that Zack was barely a silhouette now.

"I'll miss you too, bud. But remember, there are plenty of things left here for you." Zack said and in a moment the air sparked and he was gone.

Two small tears found their way down Cloud's cheek as he finished with the Buster Sword and returned it to its shrine. It was time he headed home.

* * *

Genesis sat in Seventh Heaven. He and Cloud had decided to continue to live here. Tifa needed the support with the children and the bar, and Cloud didn't really want to leave. They had however added a few rooms to the back. He and Cloud now had their own mini apartment.

Genesis was currently waiting for Cloud to get back from a local delivery. The redhead had thought about aiding Cloud with his business. It was really needed, so few could brave the wastes anymore, but Rufus Shinra had Genesis so busy with training that he didn't have time to spare.

That's how, on a Saturday afternoon, he found himself sitting across from the boy named Denzel. Genesis knew that the kid idolized Cloud. A lot of kids did in the way children use to idolize Sephiroth. The great hero. Not too many people knew what the savior of the world truly looked like, papers had been one thing that was lost with the old world, but everyone knew the name Cloud Strife.

The boy was fidgeting and Genesis could tell that there was something on his mind.

"You know, I don't bite." Genesis said with a small smile.

Denzel shifted in his seat a bit more, then looked up at Genesis."You were friends with Sephiroth?"

That was not the question he'd been expecting. Though he supposed he should have.

"Once upon a time, yes, I did consider him a friend." Genesis said slowly. He wasn't sure where the boy was going with this.

Denzel looked like he hadn't expected the answer Genesis had given. Perhaps the boy thought he would deny the association.

"Do you know why he did it?" Denzel finally said, looking away.

Now, that was a loaded question if there ever was one.

"No one will ever truly know, but I can hazard a guess, yes." Genesis said, continuing with his honesty. He really wished Cloud would make it home soon.

Denzel looked at his hands for a moment before he looked back up to Genesis.

"Do you think Cloud...?" Denzel's voice was small as he asked the question.

So that's what this had been about.

"No," Genesis said, shaking his head. "When Sephiroth lost his mind, he had no one to rely on. Everyone he'd ever cared about was either dead, had abandoned or betrayed him. Cloud has a lot of people who he cares for and who care for him. Sephiroth found out what had been done to him in the worst way possible. Cloud knows the truth and he's dealt with it. You don't have anything to worry about."

Denzel breathed a sigh of relief. Genesis could see there were still questions on the back of the child's mind, but, for now, they remained unasked.

The pair stayed silent for a while longer. Denzel and Genesis looked up in sync as the door to the bar opened.

In a flash, the child was up out of his chair and had his arms wrapped around Cloud.

"Hey, what's this about?" Cloud said, returning the hug and shooting Genesis a confused smile.

"I just-" Denzel said with a few tears in his eyes. "I had a bad dream last night. But Genesis told me everything would be ok."

"Did he now?" Cloud said as Genesis looked away.

"I simply told him the truth." Genesis said.

"Well, either way, since Tifa and Marlene are out, I thought the three of us could go do something." Cloud said as Denzel took a step back.

Denzel's face lit up at the idea. "Are you going to teach me how to use a sword?"

"No," Cloud said with a small chuckle. "Don't be in such a hurry to learn."

Cloud knew that, one day, Denzel would have to pick one up. The monster population would demand it. He could keep the child innocent a while longer, however.

"He's no younger than a lot of SOLDIER candidates." Genesis chimed in.

"See, Genesis thinks I need to learn." Denzel said, looking Cloud in the eye.

Cloud just sent Genesis a 'look'.

"I said no such thing." Genesis said, raising his hands in the air. "I just stated a fact."

"You are 14 now, aren't you?" Cloud said with a sigh.

"Last month!" Denzel said with a bit of enthusiasm.

Cloud sighed, "Alright."

"Yes!" Denzel said, jumping up and down.

"But!" Cloud said firmly. "You will listen to everything I have to say. This is serious, Denzel."

"Of course!" Denzel said, standing up straight. Genesis couldn't help it, a small smile graced his lips.

"You're coming with us." Cloud said, turning on Genesis.

"I wouldn't miss it." Genesis said, before standing and following Denzel and Cloud out the door.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Tifa asked, setting some bags down. Marlene had gone out to help Tifa picking up supplies for the bar and the girls had done a bit of shopping for themselves. Marlene was turning into a lovely young lady. Currently, she was wearing a purple sundress she and Tifa had bought that day.

"Interesting." Cloud said, moving to help Tifa put the things away.

"Where's Genesis?" Tifa asked, it was odd to find the two apart when they weren't working.

"Out back with Denzel." Was all Cloud would say. Tifa could tell he was being evasive.

"What happened?" Tifa eyed Cloud, putting her hands on her hips.

"Everything's fine." Cloud said defensively.

"Cloud Strife, don't lie to me. You suck at it. Now, what's going on? Tell me before I march out back and find out myself." Tifa demanded.

Marlene was just standing in a corner, trying not to laugh.

Cloud just looked away from her. "Denzel and Genesis talked me into starting his sword training."

"What! You promised we'd talk about that first." Tifa scolded.

"They were pretty convincing. He's not really any younger than I was when I first picked up a sword." Cloud said, still not meeting her gaze.

"And that turned out wonderful for you, didn't it?" Tifa snapped.

"That's not fair, Tifa." Cloud said with a glare.

"I'm sorry, but, really, he's not ready yet. Something obviously happened that you won't tell me about." Tifa said, slamming her hands on the counter.

"We went out to the wastes, on the far side of edge. We were attacked. Genesis and I took the brunt of it and Denzel is fine, he just got a little scratched up. Genesis patched him up and is currently showing him how to repair his clothing." Cloud said a little shortly.

Tifa just sighed. "What am I going to do with you three?"

"Boys." Marlene said with a chuckle.

Cloud reached into a bag, which Tifa tried to take quickly, and inspected a pair of leather gloves that were much too small for the woman in front of him. They, however, would likely fit Marlene just fine.

"So, it looks like you have some explaining to do, too." Cloud said, looking at the gloves.

"Alright, so I was teaching Marlene how to defend herself." Tifa admitted and had the good sense to look a bit guilty.

"She didn't take me out of the city, though." Marlene said with a laugh. "Though my clothes got ruined, too. Do you like my new dress?" She twirled a bit so he could get a good look.

"It's lovely." Denzel said as he walked out of the back room.

Marlene just looked to him and blushed a bit. "Thank you." She said.

"So, it sounds like I have something else to repair?" Genesis said, leaning on the door frame, a slight smirk on his face.

Tifa just wordlessly handed Genesis the same bag that the gloves had come out of. The man had a freakish knowledge of sewing thanks to his theatre obsession.

"Look, it seems we both think they're ready more than we're willing to admit." Cloud said with a sigh.

"I suppose so." Tifa said, glancing at the children as they followed Genesis into the back part of the building. They were always eager to watch and learn new things.

"It's not fair, we got them half grown." Cloud said, shaking his head.

"No, it's not, but I wouldn't trade them for anything." Tifa said, looking back over to Cloud.

"Me either." He said with a small smile.

* * *

Another short interlude. Hope you joy and please review-DHT


	11. Chapter 9

Angeal pulled away and looked into Sephiroth's eyes, hoping he hadn't misread the situation. Neither one of them knew the right thing to say, so silence reigned before Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Angeal again. This one was softer, less needy, but it worked better than words could have.

"How long?" Angeal finally asked as they pulled apart again.

"I don't know. Maybe as long as I've known you. I've been jealous of your student Zackary for some time now. I didn't realize until I saw Genesis with Cloud why that was." Sephiroth admitted.

Angeal's chest tightened a bit. "I didn't know what I wanted until recently either. But you seemed so obsessed with Cloud."

"He reminds me of you to a degree. I'll admit I've never met anyone like him, but that doesn't mean I have feelings for him. It's also rather obvious Cloud and Genesis are perfect for each other." Sephiroth said as softly as he could manage.

"You should probably get going." Angeal said, pulling away a bit. He knew how much the information meant to Sephiroth.

"Come with me?" Sephiroth asked again.

Angeal thought for a moment. Realizing that Zack likely was alright on his own and, after what had just transpired, he really didn't want to leave Sephiroth's company. "Alright."

"Thank you." Sephiroth replied.

They made their way to the meeting point, surprised to find no one.

"Sorry, it's best if I stay hidden." A deep voice said from behind them.

"Vincent, I assume?" Sephiroth said, turning around. He took in Vincent's appearance. It was one thing to be told about the man who housed demons in his body. The one with red eyes and a golden claw. To be faced with it was another.

"Where's Genesis and Cloud?" Angeal asked, looking around.

"Dealing with a personal issue." Vincent said in a voice which said that the matter was closed.

"I suppose that's not important, you're the one I've been instructed to talk to." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms.

"Not disappointed to see us then, are you?" Genesis said as he leapt down from the roof. Cloud silently followed him.

"Never." Angeal said with a smile.

"Aren't you in a good mood?" Genesis said, looking to his friend.

"I suppose I am." He said with a glance to Sephiroth and Genesis just raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you're here for a reason." Vincent said, trying to bring the conversation back on course.

"Yes, Cloud said you could confirm his story and add a bit of your own information." Sephiroth said, turning his attention to Vincent.

Vincent just nodded. "I have retained my memories of the future, though they aren't as extensive as Cloud's. I can confirm that most of what he has said is true."

"I thought you said he wasn't from the future." Sephiroth said, looking to Cloud.

It was Vincent who answered, however. "I am not sure how, but, when the goddess returned Cloud and Genesis to the past, she managed to include Chaos in her spell. I have my memory until the point where we were separated."

"While having someone else to confirm their story is nice, we had already accepted Genesis and Cloud's story. He said there were things you could tell me." Sephiroth said and Genesis noticed how close Angeal stood to the silver haired swordsman.

"I can tell you about your mother." Vincent said with a nod.

"My real mother?" The gunman had succeeded in getting Sephiroth's attention.

"I was her Turk body guard. There is more to tell than what I can convey in this alleyway, but, yes, I knew your mother. And I know where she is now." Vincent said, meeting Sephiroth's eyes.

"She's still alive? Can you take me to her?" Sephiroth said as Angeal placed a hand on the man's back.

"There is a lot more to the story, but, yes, if you wish to, I will take you to her. I can explain the rest on the way. As for being alive. In a way, yes, she tried to commit suicide over what happened, but because of the experiment, she was unable to die. She's sealed away in a cave, encased in mako." Vincent said, looking away a bit. There was so much to tell this man in front of him. So much he deserved to know.

Sephiroth took a step back, it was a bit to take in. "Was she ashamed of me?" Cloud had told him about the horrible things he had done. Maybe his mother had known what he would become.

"No, never, she was ashamed of herself for allowing Hojo to do what he did." Vincent said, shaking his head. Even after Sephiroth had lost his mind, Lucrecia had never been ashamed of her son, only herself.

"Angeal, do you have any vacation time?" Sephiroth said, looking at the man.

"You didn't even have to ask." Angeal said.

"I would offer to come too, but we have something else we desperately need to take care of. It will probably be best if you two are gone when it happens, anyway." Genesis said, though at this point he was pretty sure of what was going on as a grin spread on his face. Cloud was quiet however.

"It's alright." Sephiroth said before looking to Vincent. "I can probably arrange to leave by tomorrow evening."

"I'll be ready. Meet me here by 9 and pack light. Where we're going is not easy to access." Vincent said with a nod.

"I always travel light." Sephiroth said before glancing at Angeal.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Angeal acknowledged. Part of him wanted to asked what Genesis had planned, but figured that he was better off not knowing.

"We should go, your friend's been watching us, but I imagine his partner will show up soon." Vincent said, glancing up to the far left.

"Reno." Cloud called, walking down the alley to where Vincent had pointed out the Turk's presence.

The red head, in a bit of shock, revealed himself.

"How the heck did ya know I was there? Creepy demon powers?" Reno said, crossing his arms and glancing at Vincent.

"I am a former Turk." Vincent acknowledged. In all fairness, Reno hadn't been that bad at hiding.

"No such thing." Reno said, looking at the man.

"Ask Veld about his old partner sometime. You might change you tune." Vincent said, staring the man in the eye.

Reno grabbed his head as another fractured memory assaulted him.

_"Yo man__,__ can you believe it? That's freaking Valentine, Tseng said that __the __dude was legend. Not the good kind either." Reno said__,__ talking with his partner Rude._

_ Rude just stayed his normally silent self. Reno was about to continue with the blonde__, who__ he'd been seeing__,__ appeared. _

_ "You'd think he'd be on our side, __'__Once a Turk__,__ always a Turk__'__ in all." She said__,__ cross__ing__ her arms._

_ Tseng just shook his head. "The oath is released once you die." _

_ "That guy's obviously not dead." Reno said__,__ pointing in the direct__ion__ the man had gone._

_ "Take a look at his eyes and tell me that again." Tseng said before walking away._

When he became aware of his surroundings again, Genesis was helping him stand as the others looked at him with concern.

"Has this been happening often?" Cloud asked Reno.

"Only every fucking day. More so when you fancy time travelers are around." Reno cursed.

"Something's wrong." Cloud said, concern in his voice.

"No fucking shit, captain obvious." Reno snapped.

"How do we find out what? We didn't exactly get detail instructions. What if she screwed something up?" Genesis said, looking to Cloud.

"She did say it was difficult." Cloud said. The others were completely lost.

"We could ask the ancient. Well, at least ask her to ask the planet." Genesis pointed out.

"Aerith doesn't even know how to use her powers yet." Cloud replied.

"Not that I know what the chick Tseng has an eye on has to do with any of this, but something would be nice before I fucking snap." Reno said, cutting into their conversation.

"We have to try." Genesis said, as much for the Reno he used to know as for the one standing before him.

"I suppose, if I word it simply enough, she might be able to help." Cloud acknowledged.

"Gaia fucking glorious. Why couldn't you have thought of this a month ago?" Reno snapped, glaring at Cloud.

"I didn't know it was this bad." Cloud acknowledged. He didn't envy anyone with a broken mind.

"We should go." Vincent said, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Go, I'll stall Rude." Reno said, not willing to piss of the people that were actually trying to help him.

In a moment, the group dispersed. Reno straightened himself up, willing himself to pretend that nothing was wrong, again.

* * *

"So how are we going to get into Deepground?" Cloud asked as they sat in Genesis's living room.

"I told you to leave them to me. Trust me, alright?" Genesis said, looking at his lover.

"Genesis." Cloud said with a sigh. There weren't many things Genesis refused to share over the years. When he did lock up, it was because he was planning to do something Cloud would disapprove of.

"I'm serious, Cloud, I have a plan." Genesis insisted.

"Then share it with me." Cloud was clearly annoyed.

Genesis turned away for a moment. "Nero once confessed that they'd been looking for a way to 'bring me in' for years before it happened. They were more aware of what had been done to me than I was. If I throw them a hook, they may just reel me in."

Cloud just looked at Genesis for a moment. "Ok, so what's the issue?"

Genesis sighed before looking back to Cloud. "I will probably be out of contact for a few weeks, a month at the most. It will take me some time to gain their trust. Even more to get them to agree to our plan."

"And I suppose you want me to sit around and just chill? And, if I remember last time correctly, and I'll admit I may not be, Shinra basically fell apart." Cloud wanted to throttle Genesis.

"No, that's part of what I need you to take care of. I need you to cover for me. No one can know I'm gone. You also need to deal with Reno and Aerith." Genesis explained.

"How am I suppose to hide the fact that you're missing?" Cloud couldn't believe he was going along with this.

"I've gotten rather ill. Something I picked up while we were on the other continent. I didn't do well in the cold. Or an injury on the mission. You'll come up with a good answer, I'm sure." Genesis explained, thought Cloud got the impression that he really wouldn't have to come up with anything.

"And what about Hollander? Surely he won't let that fly. Not without seeing you." Cloud retorted.

"Hollander can throw his little fit. By the time he gets pissed off to actually do something about it, he'll hopefully be dead." Genesis snorted.

"This plan has so much potential to go south." Cloud pointed out.

"If it goes south, then we do things your way. Kill them and run." Genesis shrugged. "At least, this way we try."

That seemed to placate Cloud a bit. "I'll tear the entire building apart if I have to."

"That's my Cloud." Genesis said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Cloud's lips.

"One of these days, I'm going to figure out how you talk me into these things." Cloud said with a sigh.

Genesis just laughed before pulling Cloud into another kiss.

* * *

Cloud was pissed. Genesis hadn't mentioned that 'a hook' involved him going out and taking on a nest of Midgar Zoloms so he could get himself admitted to the medical unit. It was what Deepground was supposed to be, after all.

Come up with a story, Genesis was the one who had come up with a story and Cloud was going to kill him.

The worst part is that he hadn't even_ known _that Genesis had gone. Zack of all people had come rushing up to the apartment to get Cloud, telling him how Genesis had been injured and was currently in the medical wards and no one could see him.

He had managed to shatter the glass he'd been holding. Luckily, Zack had just assumed that he was worried about his mentor.

Cloud hoped Vincent was having better luck with Sephiroth and Angeal. They were currently out of contact. Which meant they were likely deep in the mountain range.

It didn't matter, he still had a job to do. So slowly, he made his way down to the slums. Cloud had made sure to pick a day when Zack was on a mission out of Midgar. He didn't want to explain how he knew Aerith.

He glanced around a bit, noticing a female Turk. She was probably reporting his presence, but that was fine. They wouldn't be able to hear anything and they wouldn't say anything until he was gone. While he missed Aerith deeply, he didn't intend to build a real friendship with her. At least not until Zack introduced her as his girlfriend.

Cloud slipped into the church, closing the door behind him, he half expected Aerith to be bent over, caring for her flowers, but, at the moment, he couldn't see her. He strode down the aisle, running his hand across the pews. There were many memories buried here and in his mind's eye he could see it as it was in his future. The flowers, the water and the Buster Sword sitting in it's shrine.

"I think you're more connected to this place than I am." He heard a small voice saying off to the side.

Cloud looked over at her. She was standing there, holding a basket in her arms, white sundress with pink and blue flowers, and a dirty pair of sandals. "I could never be more connected to this place than you." He finally said, a bit of reverence in his voice.

She just smiled at him and walked over to the bed of flowers before sitting down to tend to them. Cloud followed, silently starting to pull weeds with practiced ease. Before long, Aerith looked at him again.

"This is your home, your flowers as much as they are mine. How can that be when I've never seen you before? The planet is practically singing for you. Are you like me?" Aerith broke the silence, looking at the strange man she'd only seen once before.

Cloud looked at her in surprise for a moment. "No, I'm not like you. No one is like you." Cloud shook his head. "I'm not a Cetra."

"But you know about them?" She said with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes," Cloud admitted and knew then that he would tell this girl everything. He could never keep secrets from Aerith. Besides, the more she knew, the better chance she had of helping Reno.

Aerith for her part just grinned and hugged him. Hesitantly, he hugged her back.

"If you're not a Cetra, then who are you?" She questioned.

"I am a lot of things. I'll tell you what you want to know. But I'm going to be up front with you. I have a friend and he's hurt. We think the planet can help him, but we need someone who can speak to Gaia on his behalf." Cloud explained gently.

Aerith just nodded with a look of concentration on her face. "The planet likes you, getting her to help you shouldn't be too hard."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Cloud said with a bit of relief in his voice.

"You still haven't told me who you are. I don't even have your name. I'm Aerith, by the way." She said with a small smile.

Cloud bit back the 'I know' before offering his own name. "Cloud Strife."

Aerith took a start for a moment. "Do you know a Zack Fair?"

Cloud just smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is my mentor's best friend's student."

Aerith seemed to scoot a bit closer to him. "He seems like a good person, but I know you are thanks to the planet. What do you think of him?"

Cloud just grinned. "You would probably never meet a nicer, kinder or more loyal person if you tried."

Aerith thought for a moment, then grinned. "I thought so, it's nice to know for sure, though. I thought he mentioned a Cloud, I didn't think it was common name. So, Cloud, do you know why the planet likes you so much?"

"It's a long story. One I will tell you all of, but the short version is that I'm her guardian. At least I was. I didn't think Gaia would recognize me." Cloud admitted.

"How could she not know you?" Aerith said with a start.

"Because the events that led to me falling into her service haven't happened yet. And hopefully, they never will."Cloud explained.

"Your heart serves her, that's all she needs. But I'll admit am curious, are you going for the whole mysterious type? I'll warn you, I've already promised to go on a date with Zack." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"I can assure you that my heart is already taken." Cloud said as she pulled another smile out of him.

"Then why are you being so cryptic?" She asked, running her right hand over the blooming flowers.

Cloud's face fell a bit. "Where I'm from. What I've seen, it isn't pleasant. If I have my way, you'll never have to know."

"You're from the future then? You're protecting me?" Aerith said, blinking at Cloud.

Cloud wanted to ask how she knew, but the girl was smart and he hadn't been hiding the truth well. "Yes, on both accounts. Though you do seem to be a bit more comfortable with your powers than what I last remember."

"Hmm, so you did know me in the future." She said with a wink. "I won't ask how I die, I promise." She giggled and Cloud about choked on his breath.

Aerith had thought it a harmless joke, but Cloud looked so distressed, she was certain now that she really didn't want to know what had happened to her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said as his coughing stopped.

"It's ok." Cloud said weakly.

"What about your friend?" Aerith asked, hoping to change gears.

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes. "His name is Reno. In the future, he died moments before we were sent back in time. We as in Genesis and myself. It was just supposed to be us sent back, but somehow Reno remembers things from the future. It's hurting him and we don't know how to stop it."

"I'll see what I can find out." Aerith said with a bit of determination.

Cloud relaxed a bit with her words. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." She replied, hugging him again. "And thank you for telling me about Zack. I don't think you would have said that if we hadn't been together in the future."

Cloud sputtered for a moment at her words. He hadn't meant to imply... but she was right. No one would be cruel enough to encourage a romance doomed to failure. "Just treat him well."

"I will, I promise." Aerith said, pulling back from the hug. "Don't be a stranger. This place is your home, I can feel it. The doors are always open to you."

Cloud stood, feeling lighter than he had for a while. "Thank you again. But I should be going. I'm going to have the Turks in a tizzy as it is."

Aerith just laughed a bit. "Don't let Tseng bother you, he's a bit of softy at heart. But maybe you already know that."

"I don't know everything." Cloud said with a nod, before turning to leave.

Aerith watched him go as her thoughts turned back to the raven haired SOLDIER who had come crashing into her life, wondering when she could see him again.

* * *

A few more days passed and Cloud discovered that Genesis had been officially discharged. Cloud still hadn't seen him or been able to call him. At the moment, it was a good sign. He had to assume that Genesis's plan was working. It still didn't mean he liked it.

The high he had been on after meeting with Aerith had started to crash, until Zack came rushing to him one day, gushing about his new girlfriend. It seemed that, since Angeal and Sephiroth were still gone, Cloud substituted as Zack's closest friend. He wasn't complaining, but he was sure that Zack had several other friends closer to him. It could be however that those friends had gotten sick of him and Cloud was someone new and untainted. It didn't hurt that Cloud didn't seem to actually mind Zack going on and on about the cute flower girl from the slums with the prettiest hair and brightest eyes.

Now however, he was crashing again.

Cloud had just received a call from Angeal, after the man tried unsuccessfully to contact Genesis. They were currently in Costa del Sol. Apparently, the meeting with Sephiroth's mother had gone well. She was still in crystal stasis, but she had responded to both Sephiroth and Vincent. Sephiroth had left at least happy to have met her and vowing to find away to wake her properly. Vincent had explained that he had tried and failed, but it didn't stop Sephiroth's determination. Cloud supposed that this was a good thing. Waking his real mother was one more reason for him not to go crazy and attempt to destroy the world.

_ "He did what?"_ Angeal cried from the other end of the PHS.

"Trust me, you heard me right the first time." Cloud snapped. "I'm going to kill him when I see him again."

_"He could have been killed!" _Angeal's voice was loud and Cloud thought he could hear Sephiroth's voice in the background.

"Not likely, but it was still extremely stupid. And now I have to fend off Hollander on my own. The man's already sent two summons for Genesis today." Cloud said, a bit annoyed. It was how he had found out that his lover had been officially released.

_"We'll be back soon, but Lazard is already flipping out that we were out of communications for so long. At least now I know why."_ Angeal wasn't sure what emotion he was supposed to be feeling at the moment.

"I've been sent out a bit by myself. But Lazard doesn't want to send me out of the city for anything on my own. Zack's currently in Kalm." Cloud explained.

_"Alright, let me know if anything changes." _Angeal replied.

"I will, talk to you later." Cloud said, ending the conversation.

As he went to put his phone up, it buzzed in his hand again. It was an unknown number, but if Genesis was trying to contact him, it would be.

Quickly he answered it."Cloud speaking."

_"Hello Cloud." _Aerith's voice came through the phone.

"How'd you get my number?" Cloud asked, confused.

He just heard a bit of giggle. _"I suppose it pays to spend your life around the Turks. Though I don't know how you expect me to help you since I didn't have a way to contact you." _

"I thought I would come visit you in a few weeks." Cloud admitted.

_"Well, I know what happened to you friend. And I think I can help him. I didn't think you'd want him to wait a few more weeks if he didn't have __to__."_ Aerith replied.

"No, I don't. Thank you, Aerith. What do we need to do?" Cloud started to pace the room, ready to move.

_"I'll be down at the church in 2 hours. Bring your friend and I'll explain the rest there_." Aerith said sweetly.

"I'll be there." Cloud said and they ended the conversation.

Cloud cursed. How the hell was he supposed to find Reno now?"

* * *

And Genesis is in hot water now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review-DHT


	12. Chapter 10

"So, this ancient chic can fix my head?" Reno slurred, looking over to Cloud. They were currently in the sector four slums.

"Her name is Aerith and, yes, she thinks she can." Cloud replied calmly. Reno's antics were nothing new.

"Thinks or knows? Cuz I need knows right now." Reno said a bit cockily.

Cloud just sighed. "The planet is willing to help."

"I thought the planet was the problem." Reno snapped.

"No." Cloud wanted to roll his eyes. Reno really never changed.

The slipped into Sector five and Reno shoved his hands in his pockets. Rude was the one currently assigned to watch the church. The man had already figured out something with up with his partner. Reno was never quiet or reclusive. Hopefully seeing him slip into the girl's church with Cloud wouldn't push him over the edge and, if it did, he would come to Reno for answers before going to Veld.

Cloud stepped into the church, Reno close behind. Aerith was seated near one of the flower patches, tending to them. When she looked up, she offered the pair a small smile.

"So you're the one that can fix my head?" Reno asked, looking Aerith up and down. He hadn't actually been this close to her before.

Aerith smiled at him sweetly. "I can help if you'll let me."

"Anything." Reno pleaded, dropping his act for a moment. Cloud just stood back, letting Aerith work.

"I'm sorry it took this long." She said, touching the side of his face. "When Minerva sent them back, your soul hadn't been completely destroyed. The pieces that were left managed to filter back and attached themselves to you. We have to remove those pieces." Her voice was soft and smooth.

"Sounds marvelous, but what about the memories I already have?" Reno asked, he wanted to forget most of that shit.

"Once we remove the soul shards we can work on suppressing the memories from the future." Aerith replied

Reno breathed a sigh of relief. All this shit would be over soon. Cloud was concerned however. They had needed Reno's help before and might need it again. In the end though, it wasn't worth the agony it was causing the redhead.

"Now just relax." She whispered. Reno breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers and listened to her voice, there was also something else he couldn't quite make out. Before long, he was out like a light.

"What now?" Cloud asked as Aerith laid Reno down in the flowers. His eyes didn't miss the small wisps of lifestream rising up out of the ground.

"We wait while the planet works." Aerith smiled and stood.

"Thank you." Cloud said, before giving her a small hug. He really had missed her and, while he had intended to stay way, the blond was grateful to have her back in his life. Aerith just returned the hug, Cloud felt like the big brother she'd wanted all her life and she supposed, with the way the planet felt about him, he kind of was.

They were startled however when the doors to the church flew open. At first, Cloud thought it might have been Rude, standing guard. They had been in here for a while. But his eyes went wide.

"Zack! I thought you were in Kalm." Cloud said, startled.

"I was." Zack's voice sounded hurt. "I got back an hour ago. Shit hit the fan back at HQ and I was sent to find you. Tseng said you'd been spotted near here, so I came to check. Guess I shouldn't have." With that he turned to leave. He hadn't even noticed Reno asleep in the flowers.

"Zack, wait!" Aerith cried.

"What." He snapped a bit, more out of hurt then anything, refusing to look at her for the few tears in his eyes.

Aerith just ran up to him. "It's not what it looks like. Cloud's like a big brother. I was helping him with a friend."

Zack just froze, that still didn't explain why they'd never said anything about the other. And Cloud had been from Nibelheim, it didn't make sense. "A big brother you've known for like a week? 2 months at most, he hasn't been here that long and he was gone for most of it."

Aerith looked at Cloud, pleading. If they didn't say something, then she risked losing him and so did he. Telling him the truth now after they'd hid it so long could be just as damaging.

Cloud sighed, though in the end he had been foolish trying to hide the truth.

"Zack, I've known Aerith for well... about 15 years." Cloud finally let slip and Aerith started rubbing the man's arm, trying to calm him down.

"You've known Aerith since you were in diapers, huh?" He said with a hollow laugh, but he turned to face them all the same.

"Not quite, please, come sit down." She asked, quietly pulling him to a pew.

"Then what's going on?" Zack questioned after reluctantly been led to a seat. Aerith sat next to him. "Mind you, we have shit to take care of."

"Zack, the story is long and complicated, but the short story is that Genesis and I were sent back in time to save the planet. The future is pretty grim and dark. Aerith is connected to the planet, so she was able to sense some of it and help us out. She was one of my best friends in the future. You were, too." Cloud answered, eyes locking onto the man.

"Time Travel... Your answer is time travel..." He laughed a bit, "But you're not interested in Aerith?"

"Hell no." Cloud said, then got a sheepish look. "No offence."

"None taken." Aerith giggled a bit and Zack started to relax again.

"Zack, I'm gay. I've been with Genesis... well, for a very long time." A bit of a shadow came over his eye as he spoke. It had been nearly 20 years, but so much of it had been lost. There were nearly 10 that they hadn't spent together.

"And Zack, you're it for me." Aerith added, before kissing him on the cheek. She had to admit deep down that he was cute when he was jealous.

"Wow." Zack said, placing a hand on his cheek and looking up at Aerith.

"We can talk about the rest later though. Kind of on duty." Zack stood and kissed Aerith's hand.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, straightening up.

"Chaos, man, chaos. There are people everywhere, rumors flying. Lazard is livid, Genesis nowhere to be found, though with what you just told me, you might know more about that. Anyway, Sephiroth and Angeal aren't back yet. I just got back and you were missing." Zack spilled out.

"He said a month." Cloud mumbled under his breath. "Will you be ok with Reno?"

"I'll be fine, go." Aerith smiled.

"Reno?" Zack asked, a little shocked.

"My friend Aerith was helping." Cloud said, pointing to the redhead in the grass.

"Oh. Wow, you can explain that one later too, let's go." Zack said, throwing a fist in the air. Zack rebounded pretty, well it seemed.

"Be safe."Aerith waved to them as they left.

* * *

Genesis was running and fast. Weiss and Nero were right behind him.

"Are you certain about this?" Nero asked as they flew through the halls.

"I swear, kill them, get out and we can make sure no one bothers you again. You'll have your revenge and you'll have your freedom." Genesis promised.

"If we stay in this forgotten city." Nero said a bit sarcastically.

"You can leave if you choose, but we can't guarantee your protection. You can leave now, if you want. You have your freedom after all. I'm just offering revenge and a safe haven." Genesis replied.

Nero scowled. He knew who Genesis was, what he was. He still didn't trust him. Especially when the man stated that he didn't wish to give up his ties to Shinra and come with them. "How can we trust you?"

"Nero, now is not the time. We've discussed this _at length_. This is our only choice, our best choice." Weiss snapped back. He loved his brother, but at times like this he wanted to throttle him. Genesis was one of them. More than them, really. He had given them a way to stabilize their need for mako, offered them a home away from the scientist and offered them revenge. Nero questioned the man's motives, Weiss however could see them clearly.

"Do what you wish, but I can't follow you further. I've given you directions and the rest is up to you. Remember, try not to kill anyone but the scientists." Genesis stressed as he came to the door.

"I should slaughter them all." Nero said as his eyes pulsed black. "Who would you side with then?"

"Nero." Weiss snapped again.

"Just go, I need to make sure the others make it out safely." Genesis waved as Weiss pulled his brother through a set of doors.

Genesis sighed. He hadn't remembered Nero being so unstable, but maybe something had happened between now and when they'd meet in the future. Weiss at least seemed a bit more level headed. He just hoped Weiss could keep his brother in line.

Genesis needed to get to the lower levels and fast. They had taken the security feed in the building down, but that didn't mean he couldn't still be spotted. Cursing that his wing was out of the question, he went over to the nearest elevator and pulled the doors open. At least Cloud wasn't here to yell at him, he thought as he grabbed the cable and leapt, using it to guide his decent.

His coat fluttered as he fell and his glove grew warm, but no worse than when he was casting.

With a thud he landed on the top of the elevator that was thankfully stationary. He quickly opened up the safely hatch. Finding he'd made it down to the 15 floor, he moved to open the door, but they sprung open anyway.

Standing front of him was Scarlet, lovely.

"What are you doing?" She screeched as he ran past her, spilling her coffee.

"Invaders in the building to deal with." He said to her with a smirk on his face.

He heard her scream something else, something about not leaving her alone, but he didn't care.

He raced to the stairs, hopefully by now the rest had reached the ground floor and would be out soon. The chaos Nero and Weiss had caused would have been a decent distraction, he hoped. Though he was relieved he hadn't run into Cloud yet. He knew his Lover would be angry. At the same time however, he was a bit disappointed, Cloud would be a sight for sore eyes right now.

"Genesis, where have you been!" He heard Lazard yelling at him from further up the stairwell.

"Dealing! And I'm continuing to do so. You should be in lockdown. Scarlet too, she's out wandering around." The red head took the time to stop only because it was the director. He had to appear to be doing _something_ to stop the others. And he wanted to be on the ground floor when word came that Nero and Weiss had killed Hojo and Hollander. They would have plenty of chances to escape before he would have been expected to confront them.

"Whatever, just go. This is mess!" Lazard snapped.

Genesis resisted the urge to roll his eyes before turning and continuing the decent.

Once he hit the lobby, he burst out of the stairwell. Everyone was gone in the panic, which was a good thing.

As he turned to head to the part of the building the other Tsviets would have headed, he faltered.

Cloud was coming through the door, Zack in tow and he looked pissed.

"Cloud." Genesis said, feigning a smile.

The blond just stalked over to him, before raising an arm. Genesis went to dodge the blow, but Cloud just grabbed the back of his head, pulling the man into a kiss.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Cloud yelled.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Genesis asked, glancing behind Cloud.

"He knows, at least part of it. The rest of the explanation comes later." Cloud snapped.

"So what do we do?" Zack asked, Cloud had explained that they actually intended to _help_ the people escaping. It had thrown him for a bit of a loop, but Cloud had promised to explain.

"Weiss and Nero should be taking care of Hollander and Hojo shortly. We need to make sure the rest make it out. Then they are heading north, where they will wait for Vincent to lead them to the city." Genesis explained.

"So how do we do this without looking all suspicious-y?" Zack asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The cameras are out. We make sure they make it out, then say they were already gone. They should currently be hiding. If anyone is there, we'll send them away and think up something then." Genesis explained as he started walking.

"I thought you had everything planned out." Cloud questioned, but followed. Zack quickly moved, too.

"Well, I didn't expect the puppy." Genesis explained.

Cloud just shook his head. He didn't know how added help could negatively affect things, but this was why Genesis always took care of strategies. Cloud just couldn't think that far ahead.

They made their way through the back of the building and eventually came to a bare wall.

"So what now?" Zack asked, looking at the supposed dead end.

"Now, we open the door." Genesis replied before taking Rapier and slashing the wall. As he stood back, two doors fell seamlessly to the ground.

Zack stood in shock, he had to have walked past this door 30 times day and never knew it was there. However the people behind it startled him more. They all seemed tense and on edge.

"These are friends, now let's get you out of here." Genesis spoke to the group.

A young girl came up and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Shelke." Genesis said with a smile and Cloud remembered the confident woman she would one day become.

"You better go." Cloud said, glancing down the hall. Footsteps pounded in the distance. "Zack and I will stay here and buy you more time."

Genesis nodded before kissing the blond again. "Thank you Cloud, see you soon."

"Just don't do anything else stupid. You've hit your quota." Cloud replied before the redhead smirked and left with the group.

"I really feel sorry for you." Zack said with a bit of a laugh.

"Yah well, you should see what Aerith is like when she's mad." Cloud had a smirk of his own.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked as his face took on a slightly panicked look. Cloud didn't have time to answer though as 3 men came around the corner.

"Zack!" One of them cried.

"Kunsel, hey man!" Zack said with a wave.

"What happened here?" Kunsel said, bending over.

"No idea, man. Me and Cloud just found it like this. We were about to tell the director." Zack said, scratching the back of his head, and Cloud wondered how they had ever called him a bad actor.

"This is bad, there might be more of them." Kunsel glanced at the door.

"Why don't you go tell the director for us and we can find out who did this?" Cloud suggested.

"Alright man, but just be careful, these guys are serious. Word is they've taken out some of the higher ups. Can't get a lock on who though." Kunsel said, shaking his head. Cloud assumed it meant that Hojo and Hollander were dead.

"We'll keep our head. Promise!" Zack said with a grin.

"Alright, man." Kunsel said as he and the other two left on their errand.

"That was good, Zack." Cloud smiled.

"You just better have a really really good explanation for all this." Zack sighed.

* * *

When the dust finally settled and damage was assessed, the building itself had sustained minimal damage. They hadn't released all the details, but that's why Genesis was currently in a meeting to find out. A meeting where he was currently being screamed at.

"What use are you!" Scarlet railed. She never had liked the SOLDIER program.

"I may be a 1st Class SOLDIER and a Commander, but I can't be in more than one place at a time. I was on the main floor, because I had received word that hostiles were there. There was no way I could have made it back up in time." Genesis said with a sigh.

"We could have been killed just like them!" Palmer shook with fear.

"I have to agree, this is unacceptable. If Sephiroth had been here, this wouldn't have happened." It was the president this time.

"Even Sephiroth couldn't have made it back up in time. Besides, the man may have been on vacation, but there are many reasons he's gone. Are you never going to send him to Wutai again?" Genesis bristled a bit. He hated politics.

Though he realized 2 voices where missing from the noise. "Where's Heidegger and Tuesti?"

"Dead ! Along with Hojo and Hollander. Don't even know what you've done, do you!" Scarlet raged again.

Genesis's blood ran cold. While Heidegger hadn't been planned, he was no big loss, Tuesti... Reeve. His gut twisted. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What do you mean dead." Genesis asked shakily.

"Now you realize the danger you've put us in! As soon as Angeal and Sephiroth are back, we'll deal with proper punishment." Shinra was going on again. He'd likely suspend Genesis for a month or send him to Wutai if he remembered. Genesis didn't care. Reeve was dead and Cloud was going to kill him.

Scientist, damnit, how could he have forgotten that Reeve could have fit that. Even if he was more of an engineer than a pure scientist. Though that would have explained Heidegger. Maybe Nero had just lost it... He ignored the rest of the meeting, too lost in thought.

* * *

"Alright Cloud, spill." Zack demanded, they were currently back in Genesis's apartment while the man was at a meeting.

Cloud took in a deep breath. Part of him was glad they were alone. But he could really use some back up.

"Genesis and I came back from about 15 years in the future. By that time, the world was a waste land. In fact, at the end we were the only ones left alive..." Cloud started and just found that he couldn't stop. He explained everything. Genesis's degradation, the chase, Angeal, Modeoheim, Nibelheim. The experiments. Being drug across the world unconscious. He paused for a moment before he got to Zack's death.

"That's... wow." Zack was still stunned.

"That's not even half the story. You died on the cliffs trying to protect me." Cloud swore he wasn't going to cry, but a few tears came anyway as he went into detail as best he could. Events that happened during his Mako poisoning were unclear.

"That's just... no wonder you fight kind of like me... man, I'm so sorry." Zack finally said.

"Sorry, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?" Cloud looked astonished.

"Sounds like I was a pretty lousy savior." Zack admitted.

"Zack..." Cloud shook his head. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Yah well, you seem pretty torn up over something you couldn't help." Zack gave him a small smile.

"I did miss you." Cloud admitted. "Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Yah, I still haven't figured out how this relates to letting those guys escape." Zack replied.

Cloud just nodded and finished the rest of his tale.

* * *

Genesis walked into the apartment, Cloud and Zack had finished earlier and Cloud was alone. Zack had taken things as well as only Zack could. The blond had expected him to be pissed, but no. He seemed to understand and was glad that Angeal knew, too. Both were tired however and promised to talk more later.

Now however Cloud's focus was on Genesis.

"You look like shit, what happened?" Cloud asked with concern.

Genesis just put his head in his hands.

"Gen... what happened?" Cloud repeated.

"I-" This bad, a miscalculation. He had gotten someone killed.

"Genesis!" Cloud nearly screamed.

"Reeve died." Genesis finally let it out. "They killed him along with the others."

Cloud froze at the words.

They were supposed to be saving people, not harming them. He hadn't even gone to see Reeve, sure that the man was the safest and he had no way to make the meeting not awkward.

"How?" Cloud finally demanded.

"I don't know. I can only think that they lumped him in with the other scientists... I just. Cloud, I'm so sorry." Genesis was almost shaking. It was a mistake, one of many he had made, but it was big one.

"We... we have to be more careful. You have to be more careful, Gen. This is it." Cloud fell into the couch. At least he could attend the funeral as a Shinra employee without much fuss. It was more than the man got before.

Reeve had been invaluable in the future. Hell, the comforts they had after Meteor wouldn't have existed without him. The WRO, all of it gone. And Cait Sith, his prized creation. Did the blue prints even exist yet? Cloud had no idea.

Genesis had expect to be hit, sworn at, Cloud to rage, something. Something he could deal with, not this solemn depression. It made him feel so much worse.

"We need to tell Vincent." Cloud broke the silence that had descended on them.

"Will he still help them?" Genesis questioned. He knew the man well, but Cloud knew him better. This might have been too much.

"I believe so. Especially the others. Nero and Weiss would be the ones to blame. And in the end really, it's us. We should have done it, instead of leaving it to them." Cloud answered, looking away a bit. Being able to remain in Shinra wasn't worth this.

"Cloud..."Genesis trailed off, losing his words as he placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Cloud just whirled around and latched onto Genesis. "I know it's foolish, but after everything else. I just-" He was cut off as Genesis kissed him.

He just relaxed into it. It had been a foolish notion. As they were, Cloud and Genesis where unequalled in this world. He wouldn't lose Genesis so easily, not again. But Cloud would be liar if he said that the redhead's disappearance hadn't brought back bad memories. Now Reeve was dead and he hadn't even had a chance to say hello, let alone good bye.

The kiss grew and was starting to turn into something more when the PHS in Cloud's pocket started to ring. He just ignored it for now.

But then it rang again and Cloud sighed, pulling away from Genesis to look at the phone.

"Aerith." Cloud said, looking at the number and Genesis's expression turned curious.

"She found a way to help Reno. That's where I was before the attack. I almost forgot." Cloud explained before he answered.

"Cloud here."

_"Cloud! Thank Gaia, we have a problem!"_ Aerith sounded like she was crying.

"What happened? Is Reno ok?" Cloud asked, standing, Genesis followed.

_"They took him before it was over! His partner came in__,__ tried to joke around about him sleeping on the job __a__nd apologized for him disturbing me. I tried to stop him. But Cloud! He'll be worse than ever when he wakes up. He won't even know what time he's in! You have to get him back here." _Aerith was frantic. And Cloud was reminded that she still was a young teenager and not the girl he had come to know.

"We'll find him, Aerith, don't worry." Cloud tried to calm her.

_"Thank you! And hurry!"_ Aerith pleaded before the call was over.

"I heard the conversation, let's go." Genesis was already at the door.

Cloud nodded and soon they were off to the Turk floor. Cloud just hoped that Genesis had a plan and that it was better than his last one.

* * *

Gawh over two weeks. I feel so bad. Trying to kick my ass into writing gear.

Please review-DHT


End file.
